


Heart of the Darkness

by blasphemous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves kids, Alec's life lacks adventure, Archaeologist!Alec, Caedes!Magnus, Catarina is badass, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Tribe/Archaeologist, and Magnus' scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous
Summary: Alec Lightwood is an extremely routinised and monotonous man.While his sister, Isabelle, is happily married to Simon, enjoying her overly joyous life, and Jace is living with his girlfriend Clary, socialising and doing his first year studying law, Alec is still attached to his — slightly unhealthy — obsession with history and Archaelogy while he's studying dentistry under his parents' persistent demand.When he finally happens to unlock the secret of one of his researches, the next minute he's asininely forging through the Congo forest in search ofThe Caedes,a long lost tribe who he's more than willing to risk his life in order to learn their tradition and analyse their lifestyle.aka: Alec laughs over everything and Magnus gets mad but not really.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> As usual, I can't really keep an idea out of mind until I've written it down. Weak ole me.

"Ciao, mon frère" Izzy says into the phone, prompting an eye roll from her brother "como estas?" 

Alec leans against the counter of his kitchen, bringing the can of beer to his lips and sipping at it.

"What did I tell you about using three languages at once, Izzy?" he heaves out an irked sigh, "didn’t I say it was rude?" His tone held a teasing trace.

"Ja, ja" Izzy replies, just to vex him further, but she only earns a soft chuckle in return, "how are you, big bro?" 

Alec fiddles with the corner of the paper in hand, swigging at the beer as he eyes the words. "I’m fine" he brings himself to say, "I’m fine.. uh, hey, Iz?" standing straight, his teeth begin gnawing at his lower lip, knowing that his made-up story really won’t bode well. "I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to family night tod–"

Before he can continue, Izzy interposes with a menacing "don’t even think about it", followed by an even more threatening "if this is about that Latin thing of yours, I’m murdering you and no one will ever know"

Alec lets out an irritated sigh "it’s not about that _Latin thing of mine_ " he mutters in response, "I just feel a little poorly" he fakes a cough to back-up his already flunking plan, then cringes at how forged it sounds. He can almost hear his younger sister rolling her eyes.

"You’re not getting away with this, Alexander" she states matter-of-factly, "if you don’t show up tonight, don’t ever show up. I’ll have your head on a silver platter."

He chortles at that, then shakes his head quite fondly. "I'll try. Hey, Iz, what does Ferus Cor mean?" he lets his fingertips trail over the words slowly.

Izzy's the linguistic one between them.  
While Jace studies law and is working as a barista for income, Alec studies dentistry, picking up archaeology as a hobby since his parents find it _of no use._ and for income, he works as a part-time secretary, pays off well and doesn't require much more than sitting behind a desk with your eyes glued to a screen. Pips.

"Wild Heart. Latin.. Again" Izzy cuts him out of his thoughts with an idle smirk, "why?"

Alec tuts his tongue in disappointment. His translation isn't wrong.

"I just.. It’s an alternative for Caedes and.." letting his words trail off, he shrugs a nonchalant shoulder "I dunno. I just thought it was important. Apparently I was wrong. But I do get this distinct impression that the tribe is much more pretentious than I expected" simpering slightly, he blinks himself out of his hazed state, straightening his back "I’ll see you today, then. Is Jace coming?"

"Yeah, but Clary can’t make it. Something about Paris and clothes" Izzy answers with a sigh, "but you’ll be there, and so will my darling husband" the emphasis on the title comes as a few behind-the-line kisses, and Alec scrunches his face up in disgust.

"You’re gross. Get a room. I’m hanging up" and without further ado, he does just that, a doting smile grazing his lips as he finishes off his beer before making his way back to his desk.

**…**

"I really don’t want to be here" Jace groans out, throwing his head back with a tedious expression.

"That makes the two of us" Alec reassures, plopping down next to him and placing the bowl of popcorn on his lap.

Izzy rolls her eyes almost instantly, already fed up with how pessimistic the two are being. "Oh, come on. Family night is the only night I actually look forward to these days" she soothes, "of course, other than spending the weekend with my gorgeous husband"

"We still call it that?" Alec snickers " _family night?_ "

No answer comes, only the soft giggles and breathless "I love you"s.

"Ugh" Alec and Jace both carp, looking away as Izzy and Simon begin another series of smooching again.

"This is disgusting. I’m leaving" Alec stands up, finally finding a way out, an excuse to leave, but Izzy instantly pulls away.

"Hey! I’ll cut it off, I promise!" she laughs out, a hint of amusement evident in her tone, allowing Alec to slump back down. "You’re just jealous I have a love life" she adds teasingly, making Alec huff out a piqued puff of air, eyes rolling to the point where he nearly sees his brain.

"And here comes the ordeal of having to convince our sweet sister that I don’t _want_ a love life" he grumbles, turning to look at Jace in hopes that his younger brother will agree with him.

"Sorry, mate" Jace lifts his hands apologetically "this time, I’m on Izzy’s side. You’re far too rapt in that historical thing of yours"

"It’s not called a _historical thing_ , this isn’t even in the history, it only happened what? 40 years ago?" Alec feels personally offended by Jace’s offhand attitude towards his absolute favourite thing in the world.

"40 years ago is a big deal. 40 years ago you–"

"Boys!" Izzy cuts in sharply, and Jace snaps his mouth shut.

"Whatever" Alec mutters under his breath, wanting to be the one to say the last word "anyways, what have you and Sheldon planned for us tonight?"

"Simon" Sean cuts in, "not Sheldon"

"Whatever, Sonya" Alec waves a hand in his direction, receiving more complaints in return.

“Does it _ever_ stop talking?” Alec cries out in desperation, earning a collective laugh and a single ‘I don’t like you’ from his brother in law.

"Okay, first of all, you two are going to give me an update on what's been happening in those boring lives of yours" Izzy sits up in interest, a wide grin crossing her face as she folds her legs beneath her.

"Clary and I moved in together" Jace raises a hand proudly, and gets flooded with questions and congratulations before all eyes move to Alec.

"I bought a new fridge?" Alec shrugs, the statement leaving his lips in an awkward question.

Alec's life — as you can already tell — is about as interesting as a stick of wood.

"We also adopted a dog" Jace adds up to his earlier confession.

"Uh, I changed my bedsheets" Alec squints a thoughtful eye, unloading grievances of how lifeless he is.

Alec doesn't understand their sudden interest in his personal life, but he has his suspicions that maybe Maryse also wants to be on track, especially after she lost contact with him back when he moved away for university.

"Look, let’s just jump to the movie part. What are we watching?" Alec’s cheeks flush red as he turns his attention to the black screen of the TV.

"It’s either Resident Evil or Duma" Simon calls out "I say Resident Evil" lifting his hand, his brows shoot up his forehead in excitement “who seconds me? Show of hands?” when no one lifts their hands, Izzy puts Duma on.

**…**

It's halfway through the film that Alec’s life takes an unexpected turn.

No, not in the ridiculous ‘this movie has affected me in ways I never thought were possible’ sort of way, but Alec. Oh, Alec's never felt so thankful for his sarcastic and trivial questions in his life. He's never been so grateful for Izzy’s unrhetorical and logical answers either.

"Why a cheetah? Why not a tiger?" is Alec’s question, and Izzy’s snarky answer comes almost immediately.

"Because it’s fucking Africa, that’s why" she snarls, semi-teasingly.

Alec freezes then.

And the sharp gasp that rips through him makes everyone turn to him.  
Simon's mouth hangs open, his hand halfway in the air with a popcorn hanging between his forefinger and thumb.

"Oh my god, Izzy" Alec throws the bowl of popcorn off his lap, his eyes widening in realisation.

Izzy blinks twice in a row with a small upturn of her lips. "What? Did I say something?"

Alec stands to his full godly height, eyes still wide and unblinking. "Oh my god" he repeats.

Simon furrows his brows. "Is he okay?" He looks at his brother in law, a hint of fear evident on his features, "should I expect—"

"Oh my god" Alec scurries towards the table and pulls folders out of his briefcase.

Izzy should've been mad that he brought his history stuff to family night, but the joyous and utterly jovial look on Alec's face erases every iota of fury that was so close to bubbling up. 

He begins throwing papers around, his brows knitted in complete determination and concentration.

And once he gets to the wanted paper, he lifts it up valuably as if it were made of diamond "Izzy, you're a genius"

"Hey!" Jace yells out, clearly taking offence.

Izzy lets out a soft chuckle. "Oh come on, brother, don't pout. You have such a fragile self-esteem. We all know you have the looks and I have the brains" she sends a wink in Jace's direction, and Jace straightens his back with a broad grin.

"Except that you also have the gorgeous looks, babe" Simon butts in, making the blond and brunette dart a glare at him.

"I was trying to make him feel better about himself!" Izzy grits, half-jokingly, "but thank you, I can endorse that input" she flips her hair over her shoulder before they all turn back to Alec, "so, big bro, tell me. What made you _finally_ come to recognise my badass brain cells?"

"Ferus Cor" Alec breathes out, and Izzy turns to him, now fully engrossed in what he had to say "it means…"

"Wild heart" Izzy continues for him, giving a nod "we already figured that much." 

Alec glances at the TV, then back at the paper. "Wild heart. The heart of the wild…"

"Africa!" Simon affirms, and Alec gives a nod, eyes not leaving the words scribbled down.

"The Congo" he exhales "the tribe's name was Caedes, but it was nicknamed Ferus Cor, or Cor Autem Tenebris, which means the Heart of the Darkness. The Congo forest is synonymous to Heart of the Darkness… Joseph Conrad wrote a novel about a journey through Congo, he named it.." Alec's rambling to himself now, his voice low but clear enough for everyone to hear. "Heart of the Darkness."

"You're saying…"

"Yes!" Alec yelps, "yes! Caedes live in the Congo forest!" Alec begins pacing, his fingers running through his hair. 

He's more than stoked that he _finally_ unlocked the secret of his 4 month old research. But now that he has the information he needs… he doesn't know what to do with it. Where to start. 

"Alec, calm down" Izzy's voice comes, and Alec stops pacing, turning to her for only a few calm moments before he begins pacing again.

"I've finally— Izzy. Izzy, this is _big._ If I... If I somehow get to them and—"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Izzy stands up, cutting him off before he can go any further into his fantasy. "You're not going" she says, simply, as if the decision is hers to make. 

Alec looks at her, squinting his eyes in a fashion that clearly says _are you mental?_

"Uh, sorry, Iz, but I'm twenty three, you have no say—"

"Alec" Jace cuts in "I have to agree with her. It's too dangerous. This is your first—"

"Exactly!" Alec interjects, and if his siblings didn't know him any better, they'd think he's craving their approval "this can create my name, my career. Don't you guys understand? I've been working on this for _months!_ Nonstop! And if I'm right—" Alec cuts himself short with a fervid grin, irrefutably proud of himself "if I'm right, I can get to know about them, their culture, the threats—"

"Before becoming their dinner!" Izzy snaps, her overprotection taking the best of her.

"Izzy" Alec sighs, "I'm a conscientious man, you know that. I can't just leave it at this—"

"This was supposed to be a _hobby_ " Izzy says, and her voice, albeit strict, is terribly desperate.

Silence falls. Then the sound of munching.

When everyone's eyes settle on Simon, irritated and frustrated at how flippant he's being, he gives a rapid nod "I agree with Jace and Izzy." 

Alec swallows, then crosses his arms over his chest as to show off his unyielding persistence.

He looks mildly disheartened, but he tries not to show it by keeping his gaze stern. 

Izzy, Jace, and Simon look at him for a few more moments, sensing how discouraged he's feeling, then Simon speaks up. 

"But I mean, it's his life and—"

"Shut up!" Izzy and Jace bark synchronously, "it _is_ his life, but we're not willing to have him cannibalised" Jace adds hurriedly, prompting Simon's expression to turn to one of disgust. 

"Who would _want_ to eat him, though?" He gestures to Alec, making the brunet give a small smirk "I mean, I'm not sure whether he'd be salty or sour, maybe a mixture of the two" 

Alec gives a small chuckle this time, and Simon smiles in return, cherishing the idea of being the reason behind _Alec fucking Lightwood_ laughing. 

"But really, babe" Simon's tone actually gains seriousness as he looks at his wife, "I really think he's a big boy now, he's the size of a tree, he can handle himself" 

"He called me last week to ask me how to turn the washing machine on" Izzy cries out in uninhibited discontent "he can't clean his clothes for crying out loud!" 

"I won't be needing that type of skill" Alec comments, "I'll be wearing a loincloth" raising both eyebrows, he sends a smirk in the direction of the trio, and Jace fakes a gagging sound. 

"I did not need those pictures in my head, thank you very much" he says, face morphing into a look of total revulsion.

"I think I'd look quite sexy in a subligaculum" Alec muses absently, only to intensify the teasing.

"Don't you dare send me pictures of you banging your fists against your chest like King Kong, I'll puke" Jace threatens.

"Okay, stop this gibberish! You're not going to that jungle and swinging with the monkeys, and you're not dirtying the sofas with your vomit. Get up. Enough drama for the day, everyone to bed" Izzy turns the TV off and ushers her brothers to the extra rooms, then leaves for hers and Simon's room, retiring for the night.

**…**

"You can’t be serious, Alec!" Jace yells out in a hushed voice "are you seriously considering this? What about your dentistry? What about mom and dad? What will happen if.. if something were to happen to you?" Jace doesn't want Alec to realise how _scared_ he is that Alec might die out there, or worse, get eaten. By cannibals.

"Screw it all" Alec says airily, paging through the catalogue he had in hand "Jace, this means the world to me. I don’t expect you to understand because you’ve never been in my position. Nothing will happen to me, I’ll make sure I have everything. And I’m calling specialists. It’ll be fine–"

"It won’t be fine!" Jace shouts, "I can’t have you do this!" this time, he really doesn't care whether he sounds hurt, sad, or even scared.

Because he is. He's terrified. He can't begin to imagine what his life would be like without Alec. Alec, who has been there for him ever since he was brought into the family, nearly 10 years ago. He can't begin to imagine what his life would be like knowing that he has let Alec go. If anything happens to his brother, he would.. he doesn’t know what will happen to him, knowing that he had a hand in— he doesn't want to think about Alec, dead or bloody. He can't even think about him with a scraped knee.

"Alec, please–"

"Jace, stop it" Alec sighs, and when he looks up from the book to glare at his brother, he finds himself incapable of doing so, his expression instantly softening as he lets the book fall loose in his hands.

"Jace" he breathes out, then stands up and pulls his brother into a small hug "come on, I promise I’ll come back, have I ever broken a promise before?" pulling back, he smiles at the blond, and Jace flexes his jaw, looking away briefly.

"Yeah, that one time you promised me that Clary would like that hideous necklace and didn’t tell me it was a dog collar and–"

"You’ll never forget that, will you?" Alec laughs out, and Jace gives a determined shake of his head.

"Never"

They stay silent for a couple of moments. "Does Izzy know?" Jace eventually asks, and Alec’s eyes fleetingly widen in panic as he sits back down in his seat.

"If I told her, I’d be tied up in her basement by now" he chuckles, but they both know for a fact that Izzy is _that_ protective. And that she would do anything to ensure both their safeties.

"Do you have to do this?" Jace looks glum as he speaks.  
Alec looks up at him.

"Yes" he nods once, "besides, who else can pull off the banging fists against chest move better than I can?" adding a devilish smirk, he watches Jace struggle to keep his laugh subdued, only to give in and convulse in waves of chuckles.

"I hate you" he shakes his head lightly.

"Say that again, and I’m not sending you the pictures" Alec snorts, making Jace roll his eyes and place an encouraging hand on Alec’s shoulder.

"Look, man. I don't say this often, but since I probably won't be seeing you. Ever again. I have to yield and condescend myself and–"

"Just say it!" Alec snaps, eager to have something to tease Jace about when he's back.

"I love you" Jace gives a squeeze to Alec's shoulder, a small smile caressing his lips as he utters those three words.

Alec places his hand atop of his, "I love you too, bro. You know that"

**…**

"Hey, Iz" Alec’s voice is small. People would mistaken it for fondness, but he's actually terribly scared of her reaction.

She lifts both hands, and Alec immediately cringes, squeezing his eyes shut. When no hit comes however, but instead, he's pulled into the sisterly warmth, he lets out a small yelp.

"I hate you so much" she breathes out, "and I swear to god if you don’t come back, I’m flying to Congo and pulling you from your ear all the way home" she holds onto him, and Alec knows for a fact that she's crying.

Izzy never cries. And when she does, she always feels the need to hide it. Like pain isn't a natural human emotion.  
It's one of the many things Alec admires and respects about her. She's strong. So terribly strong. And although Maryse and Robert aren't very proud of her, Alec and Jace both look up to her. Alec almost considers her a motherly figure. If he ever needs anything, or someone to talk to, he goes to her. 

Even when he found out he was gay, she was the first person he went to. And she was the one to tell him that it was okay. That being gay doesn’t make him any less of a man, despite how plain his parents made their aversion to homosexuality, using several techniques.

"I love you too, Iz" Alec brings himself to say, tilting his head to kiss her temple softly, "a lot"

Her hands clench at the back of his shirt. "Please stay safe" she whispers, "please, I can’t–" cutting herself off, her throat constricts around the rest of the sentence, so she leaves it at that and buries her face in his chest.

Alec stays like that for a little while longer before pulling away. "Hey, now" he murmurs, using his thumb to stroke her tear away, “I promise I’ll be back soon. One month tops. Okay?”

She gives a rapid nod, but her tears keep streaming down her face.

"Don’t cry, Izzy. You’ll ruin your mascara" he lightheartedly says, making her inhale sharply and wipe the pad of her ring fingers beneath her eyes. "Not my L’Oréal mascara" she breathes out shakily, making Alec laugh and ruffle her hair.

"Take care, Alec. Find a way to contact us" she places her hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye with a pointed glare.

Alec nods "yes, ma’am" he bows his head. "My flight is in half an hour, I better get going" he leans down and presses a quick kiss to her cheek before turning around and walking off.

**…**

The twelve-hour plane journey was tiring, but the music Alec played, and the more-than-necessary drinks he had during that dozen hours of insistent bumps and swerves managed to ease his mind and nerves. Only marginally.

When he got off the plane and made it to the hotel, he tried to get the people he had hired on the phone, to set up what time they would be meeting the next day.

It only got worse when they didn’t answer his calls. And despite the sinking feeling he felt in his stomach, he was capable of convincing himself that they had somehow ended up eating or showering at the same time. Unintentionally. 

But deep inside, he knows that they had ditched him when they found out exactly where they were going to be hiking, and what they were looking for.

Alec knows that he should've made some precursor plans. No one just grabs a few stuff and backpacks through a rainforest as dangerous and deadly as _the heart of the darkness._ He's so uncoordinated, even he can't deny that.

But although Alec's life lacked love, lacked sociality, and lacked a zillion other things, the most prominent deficiency he had was _adventure._

He was so used to the norm. Waking up, research, going to university to study something he does _not_ want to study, working, going home, hitting a few friends up, watering the plants — oh god, who's going to water the plants now? — eat, then sleep. 

He hates routine. And if breaking it meant he'd have to take a hike through the Congo forest to look for the Caedes tribe and learn about them, so be it. 

At least he'll die doing something he loves. 

Standing in front of the large trees that indicated the beginning of the 1.5 million squared forest, he trembles, bringing his hand to his phone to give the specialists he had called up _one last try._

As expected, the ringing keeps on going until Alec gives up and slides his phone back into his pocket. 

He adjusts the folded up tent on his back, then his bow and quiver. _What? He still needs protection. Risking his life doesn't mean he wants to die, or that he wouldn't fight._

"Well, better die in the greenery than suffocate by the terrible breaths of patients" he breathes out to himself his words of encouragement "here goes nothing" and with that, he begins his way through the trees. 

At first, all he can hear is the croaks of the crickets and the distant sound of the nearby rivulets.

He pays meticulous attention to the path he's taking, looking behind him every now and then. 

But later on, the silence becomes deafening. 

He can hear absolutely no animals, not even insects, not even the vague thrum of the water, or even the soughing of the wind. Only the repetitive galloping of his heart. 

_What have I done?_ he thinks to himself, suddenly realising how _rash_ and moronic he was being. 

The realisation dawns on him like a bucket of water, and his heart begins beating faster to the point where he wonders whether it's on the verge of squeezing itself out of his ribcage and running off maniacally. 

What will he do when night falls? Set up a camp? A fire? Then what? How does he protect himself? What if Izzy was right? What if— what if _he was_ going to be dinner. 

Or worse.

Bait. To bulls and boars and—

 _Shut it, Lightwood!_

Alec says those words aloud, trying to ease himself. "I'll just find shelter. I'm sure people live here" he attempts to dispel his fears, taking a deep breath and straightening his back, "I'm a Lightwood" he whispers, only to buck himself up. 

He looks over his shoulder, hoping he can make it back, but after a few reflective moments, he decides that it's impossible to make it out in time, so he lets out a sigh and is on his way again.

**…**

"Deep breath, Lightwood"

Apparently Alec was wrong, he walked for miles at a time that day, yet found not one trace of any other human. No shelter. No companion. Nothing. 

So he set up his tent, gathered some wood, and found himself a spot by the fire he had so arduously started.

He begins to eat from the fruit he collected earlier that day. 

Looking around cautiously, he reaches for his bag. 

Maybe music will make him feel better. Less alone. He really wishes he had signal where he's at. He misses home more than he's willing to admit. 

He makes a quick mental note to climb the highest of trees and try to catch some signal the next morning.

If he survives that long.

He manages to gingerly pull his mp4 out, eyes watching his surroundings carefully. 

He doubts he'll be sleeping that night. 

Just as he slips his earphones into his ears, he hears a low rustle behind him, and his eyes squeeze shut almost instantly, as if the act will somehow make him camouflage into the fire.

 _I'm dead_ he thinks to himself.

The rustling comes closer, but Alec doesn't dare move. He's terrified. People would probably run if they were in his place, but Alec's the freezing scaredy cat, not the jumpy kind.

If he moves one inch of his body, that thing— most likely a big ass cross river gorilla, or worse, a mountain gor—

Before he can continue his pessimistic, ghastly foresight, a small monkey appears in front of him, and Alec, out of relief and mitigated horror, lets out a loud laugh that echoes all around them, bouncing off the trees and radiating through the forest. 

It sends shivers up Alec's spine. Knowing that he's _that_ alone… for now. 

He looks at the monkey fondly, then holds up the half-eaten banana, which the monkey gladly takes with both hands and finishes it off. 

It stands, making Alec's delicate heart wrench sadly.

"Aw" he says, so softly that it sounds like a whisper, “here you go” he holds up another banana and begins to peel it. 

"I'm only giving this to you because I find you a _peeling_ " he snorts, then laughs at his own joke. 

The monkey claps his hands, making small hiccupy sounds as Alec endeavours to peel that fucking banana.

"You're just laughing at my joke because you want the banana, you selfish little brat" Alec smirks to himself. 

He feels at ease, his heart's beating normally now that he has someone— something, to keep him company. 

The monkey snatches the banana and easily takes the head of it into his mouth, sucking its contains. 

"Or that" Alec shrugs. 

The monkey keeps standing, waiting for more, and Alec looks around. "Sorry, little guy, I don't have anything else for you"

The primate takes an earphone out of Alec's ear and Alec can't help but smirk as he watches it intelligently scrutinise the odd piece of technology. 

Then it freezes for multiple seconds before putting it near its ear. 

Alec warily lifts his hand and runs his fingertips over the monkey's head. "I'm calling you Rambo" he states. "I'm Alec, Alec Lightwood" holding one hand out, Rambo stares at it, cocking his head to the side in confusion, then he mirrors Alec's actions and wraps his small hand around two of Alec's fingers.

Alec smiles.

**…**

"Oh, come on! Give it back!" Alec laughs out as he looked up at Rambo, holding his hand out "I'm being serious this time" he tries to glare, but those godforsaken wide eyes _wouldn't let him!_

"I'll make a trade. Give me the earphones, I'll give you this!" Lifting a banana, he catches the way Rambo's eyes widen, gleaming in appease as he swings down and throws the earphones to Alec, swiftly snatching the banana and swinging off. 

_He'll be back later_ Alec thinks to himself as he begins walking again. 

He looks around, completely chary of the sudden silence that surrounds him, thieving all amusement from him. 

"Not again" he whispers to himself as he begins to take slow steps, circumspectly looking around until his back's against a tree. 

He shuts his eyes tightly.  
His heart's starting to beat faster and faster with every silent moment that passes. 

Then it quavers at the sound that echoed through him, only a few metres away from the tree he's leaning against. 

He swallows forcibly as he hears the sniffling. The animal must've smelt his cologne, or his sweat. 

Either way, he's _screwed_.

"Não se mova!" 

Alec lets out a breath at the familiar sound of a human being. He has no fucking clue what the person's saying. It's another language, a language he's sure Izzy has spoken before. 

Momentarily, he wishes Izzy was there with him. Maybe she can make herself useful and actually translate whatever that man was gibbering. 

Alec moves to grab his bow.

"Eu disse não se mova!" 

Alec freezes, looking up at the man. 

The man's wearing a loincloth, and Alec has that ridiculous urge to laugh, reminiscing about the conversation he had with his siblings the week before. 

Alec had the tendency to always laugh during inappropriate situations, and this isn't any different, because he bursts into a fit of chuckles seconds before a spear goes flying through the air, over his shoulder, and straight into the boar's head. 

Alec stills, not daring to look at the slaughtered animal. 

The man stands straight and Alec mirrors his actions.

"Thank you, you saved my life, I owe you so—" before he can continue his praises and relentless thankfulness, the man grabs his head and hits it against a tree, sending him into a state of dreamless abyss.

**…**

When Alec awakes from his painful torpor, his head's spinning, feeling a ton times heavier than it usually did.  
His throat's dry to the point where he would probably crack it if he attempted to say a word, and when his eyes open, he gives a tired groan, letting his head loll to the side.

He can hear approaching steps, and all of a sudden, he feels much more aware of his surroundings. His eyes flutter open and he blinks a few times to get used to the sun shining on his face.

"What the—" he feels someone poking at his cheek with a… twig? 

"What the fuck?!" Swatting the wooden prickly branch away, he sits up, only to groan and press his palm against his eyes in pain until he sees fireworks behind his eyelids.

The pain in his head only intensifies when he hears a shout. 

"Ele está acordado!"

He looks up, trying to get a clear view of the person who has spoken. 

Another whack to his head and he's knocked unconscious again.


	2. II

The next time Alec opens his eyes, awaking from his pass-out, he can clearly see the few people crowded around him, looking down at him like he's a piece of art. Really exquisite art. In that case, even he can't disagree. 

He doesn't move, only lets out a soft groan.

"Ele está acordado!" 

_[He's awake!]_

That same phrase. Alec waits for the next battering to his head, he's nearly used to it by now. 

When nothing comes however, he brings himself to sit up, and as soon as he does that, something sharp is pressed to his neck.

"Quem é você?" A woman yells.

_[Who are you?]_

Alec swallows, opening his eyes to look at her. 

She's wearing a piece around her chest and a loincloth, her eyes fiery and demanding as her white hair falls down her face in sweaty strings. 

"I— I don't understand" he breathes out, lifting his hands in defence.

"O que você quer?!" She shouts yet again, voice gaining a somewhat threatening tone as she shoves the head of the spear harder against his throat, and Alec squeezes his eyes shut agitatedly.

_[What do you want?!]_

"I don't understand!" He begins panicking, his throat bobbing and making the point of the spear scrape lightly over his Adam's apple. 

"Quem te enviou?" 

_[Who sent you?]_

"For fuck's sake" Alec mutters under his breath, giving up trying to explain himself. 

"Me responda!" 

Alec understands that as _respond to me._

When the woman demands something, two men grab Alec by his arms and lift him into a kneeling position.

And Alec knows that this is it. He's done for. 

He notes that she's pregnant as well, and although he's supposed to be terrified, he finds himself smiling slightly at the bump and admiring the heated fortitude in her eyes.

She arches a brow and pulls her spear back to— well, kill him, but a sharp voice resonates all around them, making her eyes widen slightly and her hand tremble. 

"Não toque nele!" The voice is hoarse, demanding, and to be frank, it's bone-chilling. It radiated over Alec's skin, making the hairs at his neck stand on end.

_[Don't touch him!]_

The woman immediately lowers her spear, but the men keep their aggressive holds on Alec, hands tightening to the point where he hears a light crackling noise. 

"Fique longe!" 

_[Stay back!]_

Alec wants to look at the person talking, but he knows that if he twitches, he's dead.

When no one moves, the voice comes again, much more powerful and dominant. It sends harrowing shivers down Alec's spine.

"Eu mandei ficar longe!" 

_[I said stay back!]_

The two let go of Alec abruptly, and Alec hunches, balancing himself with his hands to hold himself from face-planting the soil.

"Ele é perigoso!" The woman shouts back rebelliously, her brows drawn together in anger, and she doesn't stop glowering at the man standing a few metres behind Alec, her lips upturning irately. 

_[He's dangerous!]_

"Cala a boca, Catarina!" 

_Cala a boca_

Alec remembers Izzy telling him to shut up in several languages. Apparently her constant teasing and boasting linguistic bravado was a little useful. 

The woman — _Catarina_ — turns her eyes at Alec, sending him a scathing glare, then opens her mouth to begin protesting again. 

"Vou levá-lo até meu pai" the man says, rather harshly, and Catarina scoffs before storming off, muttering something under her breath. 

_[I'm taking him to my father]_

Alec feels his breath pick up as the overwhelming silence extends. 

The man who has spoken starts walking, and Alec can clearly hear the crunching of leaves over the sound of his pounding heart as he moves to stand in front of him.

Despite Alec's usual humorous haughtiness, he manages to catch himself before he does something stupid like lying prone and begging for his life.

"Quem é você?" 

All of Alec's fear demolishes and he rolls his eyes with an irked tut of his tongue.

"I don't speak your fucking language!" He looks up to glare, but freezes once he descries the man. 

Immediately straightening his back, Alec clears his throat and adjusts the lapels of his denim jacket. 

The man cocks a brow and tilts his head to the side. "Você só fala aquele Inglês estranho?" His voice considerably lowers, and gains a gentle tint to it as he speaks. 

_[Do you only speak that odd English of yours?]_

Alec perks up. "Inglês!" He yelps, then gathers up all the _yesses_ he could find. 

"Oui!" is the first that leaves his lips, then he furrows his brows. Whatever language they were speaking didn't sound remotely French. "Ja? Sí? Ken? Shi? Ayo? Na'am?" He squints at his few unsuccessful attempts, then gives a timid and nervous laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

The man crosses his arms over his chest, blinking unimpressed. 

"Sim...?" Alec's lips pucker questioningly, in a way he hopes will soften the man's heart.

"You know you can just speak English, fool" the man says. 

His accent is heavy, like it took a lot of effort to get his tongue moving, but Alec can't stop the smile from spreading across his face. He stands up clumsily. 

"Thank god, someone who speaks English" he looks up at the sky, thanking whoever's up there, with a toothy grin and hands held up appreciatively.

The man steps back when he heeds the height of Alec. "Who are you?" 

Alec holds his hand out sheepishly "Alec Lightwood. Nice to meet you." 

The man stares at his hand, and a few confused murmurs sound around them.

Alec blinks. "You shake that" he begins to gnaw at his lip, hoping the man won't embarrass him any further. 

The man hesitantly lifts his hand and holds the tips of Alec's fingers then begins juddering them. 

Alec laughs softly, any shred of his earlier nervousness disappearing. "No" he grasps the man's hand, "like this" and he shakes his hand gently.

The man gives one nod, then looks up at Alec. "Bring your belongings and shadow me" he begins walking away, and Alec's eyes follow him, brows furrowed. 

_Shadow me?_

He lets out a snort at the use of words. 

"Now!" 

Alec instantly grabs his backpack by the handle and runs after him until he's by his side. "Where are you taking me?" He asks probingly, blatantly brushing off the vestiges of fear, but the man ignores him. "It's rude to—"

"Be quiet" the man interrupts, hoping that his voice would revive the intimidation in Alec. 

Luckily for him, Alec keeps his mouth shut.

But only for about 30 seconds. 

"What's your name?" He asks, trying to put on a friendly tone as they follow the sinuous trail leading to… Alec's death is Alec's best guess. His only guess. 

"Magnus" he says his name flatly, trying to indicate the end of their conversation, but Alec feels like he's given an incentive to continue talking, so he does.

Grinning, he speaks again "a human name!" He calls out, then his eyes bug, "I didn't mean— I don't mean you're not human— how do you know English?" 

Magnus emits an irritated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Little of us do" he gives up trying to evade Alec's intrusive questions.

"How come? English isn't—"

"I'm the elder's heir" Magnus cuts in "now sneck up before I muzzle you" his voice turns cold, and Alec finds himself giving the tiniest of pouts before opening his mouth to begin with his prying investigation again.

The pointed glare he receives makes him shut up. 

"Are you going to… to eat me?" Only 20 minutes passed before Alec dubiously blurts out the question, his cheeks turning a light shade of red when he grasps how fraught with desperation his voice is.

He can't help but wonder.  
Jace and Isabelle had this idea that every person withheld from civilisation is a cannibal, and although Alec is an extremely liberal man, he can't but want to prove the two wrong. 

Magnus rolls his eyes rather exaggeratedly, and Alec finds himself smiling at the easy, natural gesture.

Magnus then turns and looks Alec over, and Alec finds that to be the perfect opportunity to analyse the other.

Magnus has long hair that falls down to his shoulders in smooth strands, a few braids running through it. He's wearing one of those subligaculums — _which Alec really wants to try out_ — and nothing else. Except countless gold snake bands from his bicep down, and straps across his chest that, without doubt, held several weapons Alec has probably never heard of, coupled with countless scars running up and down his chest, making him look all the more Herculean. 

He's… formidable but suave. Odd combination but to Alec, Magnus seems like the type of man who would dance with lions while fighting his enemies.

He's smooth, and Alec really wants to ask him how he shaves, but holds his tongue before it gets ripped out. 

Magnus stops at Alec's shoes, then tilts his head. 

"Shoes" Alec clarifies, and Magnus nods once.

**…**

"Look, I'll go!" Alec yelps "I just don't want any trouble, I'm here on business—"

"Business" the man, Asmodeus, says, raising both brows, "what sort of business might I ask?" 

Alec freezes for several seconds, then he lets out a yielding sigh. 

"I'm looking for a tribe" he says "the Caedes. I mean no harm, if you can just… tell me, point me in any direction, I won't speak of you ever—"

"What business do you have with the Caedes?" Asmodeus' voice is loud, shrilling, and Alec wishes he never spoke a word of the foreign tribe.

He knew most groups weren't… on good terms. 

"I… uh, not... Nothing, I just— I've been, I—"

"Stop the rambles!" Magnus' voice is loud, just like his father's, and it sends Alec into timorous silence. "Speak truthfully or I'll have your head. On a platter" 

Alec remembers his conversation with Izzy earlier that week, when she told him not to show up or she'll have his head on a silver platter, and a small smile finds his lips as he looks down. 

"I've been researching about them" he finally breathes out "and I found out they live here, in the Congo. I didn't exactly find out, I surmised, I'm not sure if they live here, but— do they?" Alec begins chewing on the inside of his cheek. A nervous habit of his.

Magnus' grip on his upper arm tightens.

"They do" Asmodeus speaks, "Magnus, lead him to the Caedes" waving Magnus off, Asmodeus gives him a small nod. 

A nod that Alec definitely knows doesn't mean Magnus will be _leading him to the Caedes._

He's a dead man walking. 

"Come on" Magnus harshly turns Alec over and begins walking him away.

"And bring me… attestation" Asmodeus' voice without doubt holds a smirk and a clear detrimental tone. 

Alec's definitely dead. 

Magnus walks with determination, jaw flexing as he leads Alec away. 

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Alec asks, calmly, something that annoys Magnus to absolutely no extent.

"Muzzle up" he snarls in response.

"Am I going to be dinner?" Alec queries hurriedly, "I mean, I'm just twenty three, I have my whole life ahead of me, the least you can do is respectfully deliver me to the afterlife. That kinda means not munching on my bones" Alec's amused by his own lightheartedness… and he wonders.

What if he really doesn't care? He's most likely going to end up being lunch, maybe not even lunch, maybe a side dish. But there's still no fear, not even an ounce of horror can be juiced out of him. 

It makes him feel worthless. Valueless. It makes him feel… inferior.

It's the realisation that forces him to seal his lips. His heart drops and he feels much more disheartened, much more… heavy. He feels heavy. Like a burden. His goal was to get to the Caedes… and now… 

Closing his eyes, Alec stops, and Magnus turns to him. 

"Why'd you halt?" He asks, clearly missing Alec's sudden change of expression.

Alec looks up, swallowing, his eyes drooping with weariness, emotional more than physical, and Magnus lets go of his arm, his jaw set in mild realisation.

"What name do you go by?" He asks after a handful of pensive moments, and Alec blinks.

"Alec. My name's Alec" he gathers up his courage to say. To repeat himself, because apparently, Magnus wasn't even listening to him the first time he introduced himself.

Magnus nods. "Alec" he muses, and the way it leaves his lips sounds foreign to Alec. It sounds heavier, but luxuriant with some kind of unrecognisable emotion.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Alec's question, surprisingly, is weighed with sincere curiosity and maybe, just maybe, a scintilla of fright. 

Magnus' expression doesn't change, and that's what confirms Alec's misgiving. 

"Oh" is all he lets out.

Magnus' eyes widen, and Alec's a little glad he managed to change his countenance from that flinty exterior he's so unwilling to let go of. 

"That's all you have to say?" Magnus asks, trying to keep up the stony demeanour and failing disastrously. 

Alec shrugs a shoulder. "As long as you're not going to season me and gobble me up" a small smirk plays on his lips, and Magnus shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're an odd man" he states, and Alec holds out a hand.

"Shall we?" He gestures through the trees "I believe god's awaiting my presence" 

Magnus looks at him, for a couple of ruminative moments, then he nods and holds Alec's bicep again, beginning their torturous journey once again. 

Alec stays silent the whole way, and Magnus suspects that the younger man was thinking up an evil scheme to run, so just in case, he rests his hand on one of his sheaths, ready to slaughter him on the spot if he considers decamping.

However, when they get to the river and stop there, Magnus' suspicions quell, and he arches a single brow at Alec, who's smiling at the river with so much adoration and anticipation. 

Magnus clears his throat, and Alec turns his wide hazels to him. "Here?" He asks, slipping his backpack off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor carelessly.

Maybe the reason Alec isn't scared is because deep deep down, he knows that Magnus will be incapable of killing him. And the fact that he put his trust in that assumption terrifies him.

Magnus narrows his eyes, stepping forward. "What do you have in mind, boy?" He grits harshly, making Alec blink repeatedly before giving an unknowing frown. 

"I have nothing in mind" he says.

"Then why aren't you begging for your life?" Magnus shouts this time, clearly frustrated with how careless Alec's being, "I'm about to slit your throat!" 

Alec lets out a breath, shrugging an indifferent shoulder.

"Martyrdom really isn't my claim to fame" he smiles carelessly, almost blasé even.

Magnus stares. "Any last wish?" 

Alec perks up. "I'm allowed that?" He beams "yeah! Let me go" deadpanning, he begins to blink in a way that meagrely demeans Magnus. "Just kidding" Alec grins.

Magnus remains still, admiring Alec's liveliness and optimism with a barely detectable upturn of his lips. 

"I'd like to enjoy the river for just a moment" Alec exhales dreamily, turning to face the water with a serene smile.

Magnus keeps his eyes on him, eyeing his aesthetically pleasing profile.

"Tens um sorriso lindo" he lets out before he can subdue the words, and Alec slowly turns to look at him. 

"Hm?" He asks softly, almost too soft, to the point where Magnus' on the verge of getting it all over with before his emotions take the best of him. 

"It means time's up" he lies effortlessly, eliciting a small nod from Alec, who steps in front of him.

"Okay" he says simply, closing his eyes and lifting his head to give Magnus a very clear view of where he's going to slit.

Magnus' eyes travel down the length of Alec's neck, then he takes a deep breath and steps closer as Alec begins to whisper something under his breath.

Prayers? Incantations? Citations? Last words? Magnus can't really tell. 

Magnus is holding the knife now, eyes fixated on Alec. He notes how his lips press together in a tight smile, and the way the rise and fall of his chest quickens.

Magnus becomes conscious of the fact Alec, regardless his laid-back attitude, _is_ undeniably scared.

And just seeing the smile still on Alec's face, wavering or not, tugs lightly at Magnus' heartstrings, making his expression harden in hopes of amassing his courage. 

All in vain. 

It takes moments of contemplation before Magnus deliberately lowers the knife to the stomach of Alec's shirt, cutting through it quite harshly, and a little through the skin in the process. 

He doesn't know whether he's angry at his low willpower, or how _Alec_ is the one who made him show a morsel of mercy. But the face he _is_ angry is undeniable.

Alec winces, eyes fluttering open in mild oblivion before he looks down at the piece of blood-soaked cloth hanging from his shirt.

_And bring me… attestation._

Alec blinks a few times in a row, then he brings himself to ask a simple "why—"

Magnus cuts him off by ripping the piece away, olive coloured, but saturated with his blood, giving it a brown tint.

Alec watches. 

"Leave" Magnus says "now, before I alter my mind and annihilate you" he turns to leave, but Alec immediately takes a hold of his arm. 

"Wait!" He exclaims desperately "please point me to the Caedes, I don't want to keep running around aimlessly, I can't— I'm—" 

Magnus eyes Alec's hand, that's still grasping his upper arm, but Alec doesn't let go. Instead, he lets his hand slowly move down his arm, before holding his wrist lightly and feeling the slow thumps of Magnus' pulse against his fingers. "Please. I need this" he says, voice so tempting that Magnus starts to think himself credulous.

Magnus' jaw tenses, eyes moving up to catch Alec's gaze. 

Alec gulps.

"I believe you said martyrdom wasn't your forte" Magnus says, his words' crudity alleviated by the kindness of his tone. 

"Please" Alec repeats "I risked everything to come here, to— to.." He stops talking, and instead, he curls his hand around Magnus' wrist. 

Magnus is incapable of pushing him away. He has no idea why, but he can't bring himself to do it.  
And he's never felt so weak.

"Go home, boy" he finally manages to say, his voice getting no harsher than neutral.

Alec tries to hide the pang of discouragement by crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "Look, mate. I've come this far, and I'm not turning back. I had to leave my family, my career, and my newest Hoover Wizard fridge freezer in order to get here. If you don't wanna help, so be it, but you can't expect me to—"

"That was an order" Magnus interposes. "I don't know what you want with our tribe, but I'm not hyperbolising when I say that I can easily prise your throat out" Magnus, to Alec's confusion, lifts his hand to trail his fingertips over the bands spiralling his muscles. 

Alec follows the movement with his eyes interestedly. "You have no right—" before he can continue his sassy remark, Magnus' coarse statement sinks in and Alec's lips shape a perfect "0". "You're the Caedes?" 

The question seems to rock Magnus back on his heels, and he realises his grave mistake. 

"No" he boorishly snarks, and Alec blinks, biting back a smirk at how nervous Magnus became. 

"You're the Caedes" He repeats, this time his intone holding absolutely no question whatsoever. "Oh my god" beaming widely, he turns to face the river. "I found them" he whispers to himself, feeling like he's about to burst into colourful confetti. "I have so many questions—"

"Go home!" the loud bellow makes the birds around them thresh their wings violently as they scatter.

Alec falls silent. 

"You have to the count of three, Alec" Magnus says, and there was, without a doubt, a threat embedded in those words.

"One…" 

Alec swallows.

"Two…" Magnus is seriously starting to get antsy.

Alec doesn't move, but his heart's starting to batter against his ribcage, begging him to walk away. 

"Three" before Alec has the time to register that word, Magnus pushes him into the river. 

Alec screeches, his arms flailing as he collides with a loud SPLASH!.

When he resurfaces, Magnus is gone, something that upsets Alec much more than he expected. 

.

"Little fucking bitch, thinks he can just order me about like I'm his property" Alec mutters "seriously! Who does he think he is with his gorgeous eyes and perfect abs and— shut up, Alec. You're here to discover the tribe not ogle" mumbling those words almost incoherently, he hears the familiar sound of muffled barked orders, and he slowly pushes his way through the trees until his eyes settle on the habitation.

** … **

The night's fallen, and most of the tribe have retired for the night. However, Catarina has noticed the change of attitude in Magnus and didn't let him go until he's spoken. 

"What do you mean _you didn't kill him?!_ " Catarina exclaims, voice demanding but still holding a mite of gentleness to it. "Your father will slaughter you, Magnus" 

Magnus sighs, bringing his index and thumb to the bridge of his nose. "I couldn't" 

Catarina's expression noticeably softens, and her eyes gleam with sympathy as she rests her hand on his back. "Let's just hope he doesn't pass our path again. It's okay" she assures, a small smile grazing her lips. 

Magnus gives her a grateful nod of his head and lowers his gaze to her stomach. "How's Cadmar?" He slowly reaches for her baby bump and rests his hand over it, shutting his eyes as he felt the light nudge of feet against his palm. 

Catarina laughs. 

"Well, he already despises you. Kicking you from within the womb" she teases, prompting a half-subdued laugh from Magnus. 

"I'm almost certain he's merely eager to become the warrior I will train him to be" Magnus pulls his hand away slowly, then lays back on the ground.

"Catarina" he says, "do you miss him?" His eyes don't leave the leaved branches hanging above them as he asks the question, and he can clearly hear her inhale a surprised breath.

"Yes" she replies, "of course I do. He's the father of my child" 

Magnus gives a small nod, his jaw setting in unreleased anger as he swallows. "I won't let them hurt anyone else" his voice gains a dour lilt as he tries to deaden the fury burning his insides. "You have my word" 

Catarina smiles, bringing her hand to his and giving a light squeeze. "I know" she exhales "you're my friend before you're my leader. And I believe you" Magnus has no idea how she can restore his confidence with just a few words, but he's never felt so _grateful._

"Well" he sits back up "as your leader and not your friend, I'm ordering you to get some rest" he playfully smirks, making her chuckle lightly and nod.

"Yes, my liege" she replies and moves to leave, but the sound of rustling leaves stops them both in their tracks. 

Magnus instinctively reaches for his blade, and Catarina her spear, then he stands up, altering his stance and bringing his weight onto one leg.

 

"Quem está aí?!" He yells out, all his earlier frolicsome dissipating as he looks around with a transfixed glare.

When the familiar black fur comes into sight, Magnus finds himself rolling his eyes, letting his weapon fall to the floor.

"Daegan Kai" he breathes out as the panther lopes towards him with wide prejudiced strides. 

Magnus finds himself smirking as she approaches him and nudges his hand with its nose.

"Óla, meu querido" he greets smoothly, running his knuckle over her head a Catarina stares in a deadpan. 

Magnus looks at her, his hand still running over Daegan Kai's head soothingly. "Why did you act like you didn't speak English?" He asks "with Alec?" 

Her brows rise as a small smirk tugs at the corner of her lips. "Alec?" She says "you also know the name he goes by? what actually happened when you took him to Asmodeus, Magnus? Did you fornicate like—"

Magnus' eyes widen threateningly and she cuts herself off with a laugh, then she purses her lips.

"I thought he was a liar" she says quietly, "I wanted to make sure he wasn't. " 

Magnus gives one nod. "Fathomable." 

.

Alec peeks from behind a branch at the two, squinting one eye while the other stares in admiration. 

When Daegan Kai approaches Magnus, Alec expects him to kill her, but once Magnus lifts his hand and runs his knuckles over her head, Alec finds a ridiculous smile playing on his lips.

Catarina's eyes unexpectedly snap in his direction, as if his smile played a tune, and Alec immediately sits back, scraping his back rather harshly over the wood of the tree. He squeezes his eyes shut and presses his lips together tightly to hold back from screaming in pain.

Silence falls, and Alec can no longer hear distinct laughters or whispered conversations, only his pounding heart and the blood pumping into his ears as he feels the blood trickle down his back. 

Daegan Kai perks up, eyes darting around them as she starts sniffing, then she bares her teeth.

"Blood" Catarina confirms. "Someone's here" 

They both stand to their feet, and Daegan Kai begins sauntering with slow, steady steps, the two at her heel.

And when she stops at a tree, and looks up, eyes brightening in menace, Magnus holds his hand up. 

"Daegan Kai!" He shouts, making her cower understandingly, and both Magnus and Catarina look up.

Alec hopes that the colour of his shirt will camouflage him with the trees and they'll only see a shadow, nothing else.

But when Magnus crosses his arms over his chest, clearing his throat, his hopes dispel into thin air.

Catarina glares.

"Fool" Magnus says, simply, as if he's stating that sky is blue and the sun rises from the East. 

Alec lets out a small sound, that vaguely resembles a _sorry,_ and a moment later, Catarina jumps up and pulls him down till he's standing.

Magnus inhales deeply, unable to understand how stupid the archaeologist was to come here.

Alec stands, hands clasped behind his back in a farouche fashion. 

"Fool" Magnus repeats. "I gave you a chance" 

Alec opens his mouth to talk, then he slumps, realising there's no justification for his actions. 

"I told you to go home" 

Alec says nothing.

"And you disobeyed me" 

The statement makes Alec's cheeks flush red and he lifts his gaze to reply with something snarky, like 'I'm not your property, you can't order me about', but before he can start his lousy objection, Catarina lifts the back of her spear and bangs it against his head, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

Magnus' eyes widen, and he turns to look at her in utter shock. 

"What?!" She exclaims, "he's cute, I'm not killing him!"


	3. III

Alec groans as his head lulls to the side, bestirring himself from the stupor that very much resembled a hangover sent from Satan himself.

He prises his eyes open, wincing at the scorching rays of sunlight seeping through his eyelids, then attempts to sit up. 

Which seems a little uncomfortable. He looks down to see that his wrists are tied. 

Grunting in frustration more than anything, he cracks his neck until he's satisfied with the crepitus. 

"Ah, fuck" he breathes out, then swallows dryly, trying to salivate his raw throat that's on the verge of chapping if he doesn't get water any time soon. 

He looks up. Everyone’s walking about like there isn't a guy on the verge of dying leaning against a tree with a bloody back and an extremely dry throat. 

And he's at a loss for words.  
He watches how the people laugh and talk, smack each other playfully and just… enjoy themselves, and he feels something warm spread in his chest as a small, distrait smile tugs at the corners of his lips. He skims his eyes over the crowd that consisted of sixteen people at most.

"You've risen!"

Alec looks up, eyes widening into hazel circles, then he lifts both bound hands in fear, "please don't hit me with that spear of yours" he screeches "you have no idea how much it hurts. Look, I'm bruised!" Although he clearly told her to look, he doesn't make any move to lower his arms and allow her to _actually look._

Catarina laughs softly, a tranquil laugh that makes Alec cautiously lower his arms, risking another bruise to his forehead. 

When he sees her soft features grazed with nothing but gentleness, he furrows his brows and glances around him. 

"Looking for someone?" She smirks knowingly, and Alec clears his throat, looking back at her.

"No" he replies, "no, I'm not" swallowing forcibly, he winces at how painfully dry his throat is. "Can I have something to drink?" He asks rawly, voice cracking mid-sentence. 

A straw sack of water is held up in front of him in a matter of seconds and Alec looks up to see who it belongs to. 

The man has dark hair, dark eyes and his lips are crooked into a smug smirk, his skin so pale that it almost looks like he's been living in a cave his entire life.

Alec blinks.

"Ragnor, stop tantalising him" Catarina rolls her eyes annoyingly, "let the poor boy drink."

Catarina snatches the sack and places it in Alec's bound hands, letting him lift them and chug down its contents.

Ragnor lets out a grumpy grunt when he feels the emptiness of his once full sack. 

"I see you've awoken"

Alec freezes at the voice, then ducks his head in shame as Magnus comes into sight, stepping between his two friends. 

Magnus says nothing, only looks between him and Ragnor for a few moments.

Alec licks at his lips and glances away, feeling a lot smaller than he's supposed to, considering his godly height. 

All three turn to look at Alec, who keeps his eyes on… well, anything else. 

Magnus clears his throat, prompting Alec to slowly turn his attention on him. Crossing his arms over his chest disapprovingly, Magnus blinks slowly, as to show how unimpressed he is by Alec's rash idiocy.

Alec tries to put on a guilty face, which only makes Magnus arch a brow, shifting his weight to the opposite leg. 

"Who sent you?" 

Alec opens his mouth and starts to prattle on about how he's just interested in the tribe and all that unbelievable absurdity of his, but Magnus cuts him off.

"Speak the truth or I'll cut your tongue off" to prove his point, Magnus holds his hand out and Ragnor, with a smirk, places a dagger in it. 

Alec stares.

"Boys" Catarina sighs "no need for the inane brutality, I'm sure Alec will tell us the truth without being coerced into doing so, won't you Alec?" She kneels down in front of him and Alec finds himself smiling slightly. 

A peacemaker. She and Izzy would make amazing friends. 

He bows his head and gives a single nod, still mildly taken by surprise that she knows his name.

"I truly wasn't sent by anyone" he finally utters, "I'm telling the truth, I swear" looking back up, he catches sight of Magnus trailing his fingertip over the blade before pressing his forefinger to the extreme of it. 

"Say that again" he dares "and your tongue will be fed to my darling Daegan Kai"

Alec feels something hot pool in the pit of his stomach. "Lying isn't my speciality" he snarls, as to show that pressuring him with menacing promises would be pointless, and he earns a brittle chuckle in return.

"Neither is martyrdom but look at you, tied up piteously and begging for me to believe your absurdity" flourishing his hand in Alec's general direction, a mocking smirk makes a presence on his lips.

Alec heaves out a galled puff of air, scowling. "I'm not begging—" he cuts himself off with a sigh and shuts his eyes to gather his thoughts. "Look—"

"Who sent you?"

"Piss off" Alec hurls, fed up with that repetitive and useless question.

Catarina lets out a laugh. 

"I'm asking you one last time, boy" Magnus' voice loses trace of humour this time, and it harrows Alec more than he's willing to reveal "who sent you?" 

"No one" Alec insists, desperation bleeding into his words and making him frown at his own pitiful voice, "I was raised an honest man, and I refuse to lie even if my life depends on it! I'm not scared of you or your—" Magnus points his dagger in Alec's direction and Alec shrinks back "okay, stop" he says, lifting his shoulders as to shield himself.

"You have to the count of three, Alexander" 

Alec pauses at the mention of his given name, and his cheeks heat up. But he disdains to bow his head.  
That would just make him inferior, something he certainly wasn't. 

"Are you questioning my morals?" He leers at Magnus furiously, and Magnus rolls his eyes, glancing away before looking back at the foreigner. 

"No" he smiles "I'm declaring your morals figmental" he continues easily.

Alec feels an uninhabited anger take over him and he closes his eyes in an attempt to subdue it. 

"Fuck you" he eventually spits out, tilting his head to glare up at him with his wrathful hazels.

Magnus blinks, twice, then he squats down in front of him. "One" he says, simply.

Alec lets out a breath.  
"Here we go again" he emits in a breathy sing-song.

"Two" the point of the blade is trailing down Alec's shirt now, and Alec finds himself swallowing uncomfortably, actually contemplating the idea of blurting out a false story just to get out of this ridiculous situation. 

"Alexander, I don't want to hurt you" Magnus' voice is soft now, devoid of the usual stoniness. 

"I don't want you to hurt me either" Alec replies bitterly, "but you're the one who's refusing to believe me when I say that I _came alone,_ under _my_ will, and that no one sent me" his words are a determined whisper, and he inwardly applauds himself for standing up for himself. 

Magnus smiles, a small, barely perceptible smile that Alec instantly catches, then he gives a single nod.

"Very well, then" he let the dagger linger at Alec's stomach for a few seconds before pulling it away, "we'll see what my father has to say about this" standing up, he hands Ragnor the dagger, then turns around and treads away heavily.

Alec's shoulders slack and he lets out a relieved sigh as he wills his eyes to close. 

Ragnor tuts his tongue pitifully to the border of mocking sadism. "You're dead, child" he pats Alec on the head a few times then walks away to join his friend. 

Catarina sits down in front of Alec, making a turn over motion with her finger. "Turn around, let's see what happened to your back" She orders.

Alec, although he can feel the fear wrap its roots around his heart and tighten, finds himself smiling slightly at how kind Catarina's being.

He turns around and she lifts his shirt up, sucking in a breath through her teeth when she descries the abrasion. "You poor boy" she murmurs, her fingertips trailing over the scrape. 

Alec hisses.

As she starts fixing him up, Alec deliberately thinks about a way to start a conversation. 

"Is it a boy or girl?" He finally settles on asking, lifting his knees up to his chest so he can easily rest his forehead on them. 

Catarina pauses for a handful of seconds, then lets out a breath. "I'm not sure" she says, "Magnus insists it's a boy. He thinks that when a woman gets uglier during pregnancy it's a boy" letting out a breathless chuckle, she presses something to Alec's back, something that makes Alec bite on his lip to hold back a pleased moan as the pain mitigates. He doesn't want the sound to be misinterpreted as him being sexually deprived. Especially since he's gay. 

"But you're not ugly" he states, sitting up to look over his shoulder. 

She isn't. She sports beautiful dark skin that makes her blue eyes all the more hypnotic, and her white hair's pulled back into an elvish braid that reminds Alec so much of Lord of the Rings. The contrast between her features is truly something Alec finds more than angelic.

Catarina glances at him with a small smirk. "I know" she affirms confidently, "he just likes teasing me." 

Alec's eyes turn on Magnus, who was strapping himself up with countless weapons, talking to Ragnor, then he looks back at her. "Well" he says, "men always seem to want sons and not daughters, they're assholes." 

Catarina dissolves into fits of chuckles, and Alec finds that to be one of the most soothing sights he's encountered since he got to this godforsaken forest.

Catarina somehow reminds him of Isabelle. Kind, funny, lighthearted, but most importantly, she's strong. 

"Oh, dear" she eases her laughs as she wipes her eyes against her upper arm, "Magnus is not the father!" 

Alec immediately looks away, burying his face in his knees awkwardly. "I'm so sorry" he mutters sheepishly, earning a swat to a patch of uninjured skin.

"Don't worry about it" she titters, "so, he has the name Cadmar in mind, if it's a boy. And Aellae if it's a girl" she states.

Alec hums. "Both are such strong names" he inputs, "but I have an idea" He turns around, and she lifts both brows in question. "There are ways… to predict if it's a boy or girl" he gnaws at his lips uncertainly.

Catarina beams, sitting up in interest, something that bucks Alec up.

"Okay" Alec starts "did you experience morning sickness at the beginning of your pregnancy?" He asks as she moves her hand to his wrists and unbinds him. 

She furrows her brows. "No" she hums, "I mean, I don't think so" 

Alec nods, then his cheeks paint red as he clears his throat "and.. Uh, this is really.. Um, really awkward to ask but…" ruffling his own hair shyly, he looks around him, "have your areolae darkened? Like a lot?" 

Catarina finds herself laughing at his question and he puffs out an embarrassed breath as she looks down the cloth wrapped around her chest. "I don't know, maybe. Yeah, kinda" she smirks at her breasts and Alec laughs out loud, shaking his shoulders uncontrollably.

Magnus glances at him, then looks away with an irked sigh. "I swear to the gods, that boy" 

Ragnor pats him on the shoulder "we both know you don't hate him as much as you profess, my friend"

Magnus clouts his hand off angrily.

"Well, signs that your kid is a boy usually vary, but I know that craving salty and sour food, having a belly that looks like a basketball" Alec nods to her stomach as he gesticulates towards her baby bump "and the whole, uh, nipple thingy, means it's a boy, so my wild guess is that it's Cadmar in there" 

Catarina grins widely and instinctively brings her hand to her stomach, looking down. 

Alec watches, his heart starting to thump unevenly in his chest as he drank in the sight.

“He's kicking” she says, then takes ahold of Alec's wrist and places his hand over her tummy. 

Alec feels the small nudge of feet against his palm and lets out a small _aw,_ pressing his lips together in a half-suppressed smile. 

"And we also both know you find that quite endearing" Ragnor speaks, and Magnus gives the tiniest of smiles before looking back at him.

"After what happened to Dargan, I've never seen her so happy" he replies, licking at his lips before straightening his back "let's get going."

**…**

"What do you suggest we do with him? Apparently, my son failed to carry his orders out" darting a glare at Magnus, a glare that makes Magnus lower his head in mortification, his jaw flexing rather shamefully, Asmodeus looks him over in disappointment.

Ragnor glances at Magnus, then looks back at Asmodeus. "Magnus wouldn't have let him go if he hadn't realised that the boy won't bring any harm. But now that he's back…" trailing off, Ragnor let out a sigh "it's up to you what we do to him."

Asmodeus hums thoughtfully, contemplating what to do with the New Yorker, then he nods, "we kill him at sunrise" he says, and without further word, he turns around and walks away to join his many women.

Magnus hangs his head in dismay, eyes shutting, then feels the warmth of Ragnor's hand on his shoulder. "You know this isn't your fault" Ragnor offers his comfort, "if the boy hadn't lingered in the trees, this would've never happened"

Magnus nods once, then inhales and lifts his head, clenching his teeth to gather up his willpower again.

"Let's get back before nightfall" he says, with much more force than he intended on putting in. 

.

"So, this is a… mb.."

"P" Alec interposes, "it's an MP4, it plays music, listen" he hands Catarina an earphone as he turns the mp4 on, then slides the other earphone into his own ear as he scrolls through his music library. 

As soon as he plays a song, she pulls the earphone out of her ear and screeches, jumping back and making Alec laugh loudly and pause the song in the act.

"Cool, eh?" 

She slowly crawls closer and puts the earphone back in her ear, eyes wide and a small smile on her face. 

"This is…" she trails off, eyeing the piece of technology for a few seconds before taking it out of Alec's hand and pressing her forefinger against the screen, changing the song. "This is really... Odd" she states, blinking, before looking up at Alec with perplexed blues. 

Alec smirks, "good odd or bad odd?" 

"Fucking awesome odd!" 

Alec lets out another laugh at her use of the words he has spent the past couple of hours teaching her.

"Ah! Magnus' here! Let me show him this strange MB4"

"MP4" Alec corrects, but she ignores him as she stands up and walks towards Magnus, the earphones sliding across the sand and stroking Alec's OCD annoyingly in the process. 

"Magnus! Look at this!" She shoves one of the earphones into Magnus' ear, and as soon as she taps on the screen, Magnus grabs the mp4, throws it to the floor and stabs it. Literally. With his dagger. 

Alec lets out a yelp as Catarina stares down at the wrecked object, then she looks up at Magnus treacherously. "Why did you do that?! That was Alec's! Damn you!" She snaps, stomping her foot childishly. 

Alec stands up and trudges towards the trio, his back burning with each step. "Hey, it's alright" he stands next to Catarina, "I have a Walkman" he says softly in reassurance.

Catarina heaves out an irked breath from her nose. "Well, the MB4 was much cooler" 

"Cooler?" Ragnor quirks a brow, a smirk playing on his lips "learning new words, are we?" 

Catarina begins to protest. 

"No worries, my friend" Ragnor cuts in before she can begin, "Ele estará morto em breve, anyways" 

Silence falls, and Magnus turns to glare at his much paler friend with gritted teeth and a stern leer. "…Really?" He breathes out irritably, "you don't shove news at people like that, Cabbage" 

"Don't call me—"

"I call you what I want" Magnus interjects "cabbage" 

Catarina lets out a small sound, catching both their attention before they get into an endless fight. 

"What?" Tears well up in her eyes and both her friends stare at her in shock. 

Magnus elbows Ragnor as hard as he can before stepping closer and wrapping Catarina in his arms. 

"Look, he had a chance, it was my decision at the time to let him go" Magnus looks at Alec, who was trying so hard not to show how terrified he actually was as he fidgeted from one leg to another, hoping that'd give him strength to keep himself standing. He has no idea what Ragnor said, but the morto kind of gives it all away.

"Fuck you" Catarina cries into Magnus' chest, and Magnus arches a brow before pulling back.

"You truly have obtained several elements of speech" he muses, and she wipes under her eyes, then turns to stand next to Alec.

Alec, despite himself, catches himself smiling at how easily attached she got to him. He looks at Magnus, whose eyes were fixated on him furiously, like it was Alec's fault he was so charming.

Alec glances away, silently preening himself for easily provoking anger in the man. 

Although Magnus is the epitome of suave and strength, that's something Alec has come to figure out by only spending a few minutes with him, Alec can't help but enjoy annoying him.

"If it satisfies you, my darling, Alexander is to feast with us tonight by the fires" Magnus settles on saying as he lets his impassive eyes drift from Alec to Catarina, expression softening. 

Alec hates that his name sounds so fucking powerful coming from those lips. And although he sees Ragnor smirking at the blush painting his cheeks, he refuses to hide his face.

Catarina gives a single nod.

** … **

"Oh confound it! I'm going alone!"

Alec perks up at the voice, blinking twice when he sees Magnus treading away. 

Catarina rolls her eyes and makes her way towards Alec, who has averted his eyes towards the fire and let the flames absorb his focus. 

"Óla, Alec" she says, making him smile and turn to look at her.

"You've cheered up" he smirks, lifting his hand to ruffle the front of his hair, "where'd he go?" 

Catarina props against the tree, looking around with a placid expression on her face. "Pray" 

Alec straightens up, feeling a frisson of curiosity and excitement surge through his body and he abruptly stands. "I need, uh, I need to pee" he excuses himself and before Catarina has the chance to respond, he rushes out of her line of view. 

She smiles to herself and sips at her drink.

** … **

"Hey! Wait up!" 

Magnus rolls his eyes as he turns on his heel and faces the tall foreigner.

"Are you always such meddlesome?" He snaps, evidently maddened by the nosiness of Alec. 

Alec sheepishly scratches the back of his head, a shy smile crooking his lips. "Well…" he trails off, "…yeah, no, sometimes" 

Magnus, in defiance of himself, licked at his lips to dampen his growing grin, then he lets out a breath. 

Alec just stands there, hands clasped behind his back in a too-polite fashion. Magnus doesn't make any move. 

After a couple of cogitative seconds, Magnus lets out another defeated breath, coupled with an eye-roll of resignation. 

He jerks his head to the side. "Come on" he orders, then he turns around and starts walking. Alec's more than eager to follow after him, induced to start a new conversation. 

"So, you guys have a god?" He asks probingly, with too much enthusiasm for someone who's going to be executed in a couple of hours. "Jesus? Is it Jesus?" 

Magnus stays silent. 

"Ah! Satnam? Krishna? Yahweh? Brahman? Allah?" Alec twirls to stand in front of Magnus, disallowing him from walking any further, "it's Yahweh, isn't it?" He claps his hands "I knew I was right— I—"

"Alexander!" Magnus bellows, and Alec snaps his mouth shut. 

"Muzzle. Up!" Magnus furrows his brows and uses the back of his hand to push Alec out of the way and continue his ordeal to the… temple?

Alec follows quietly this time, his cheeks flaming red from being told off by Magnus. 

"I'm sorry" he eventually says, bumping his arm into Magnus' shoulder. And Magnus freezes.

"Darling, don't touch me" 

Alec fidgets. "Sorry" he repeats. 

They get to an opening in a mount, and Alec stills, taking a step back. 

"Is this where Daegan Kai lives?" He rambles, "are you going to feed me to the—" 

Magnus grabs his upper arm and drags him into the cave, and Alec somehow sought comfort in the touch. 

Fire's illuminating the inside, lighting up the cave with warmth. 

As soon as they enter, Magnus sits on the ground, crossing his legs and shutting his eyes.

Alec watches, head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Sit down, mooncalf" Magnus hisses, eyes still closed.

Alec shifts his weight to the opposite leg, "I don't do yoga" he smirks.

"Alexander, sit down or I'll cut your legs off" 

Alec takes a deep breath. "So violent" he mutters, grunting as he sits down to the bundle of grumpiness.

"I'm not violent, I'm insulating" Magnus retaliates, then takes a deep inhalation and begins murmuring under his breath.

"What are we doing?" Alec whispers furtively, looking around slowly. 

"Divination" Magnus' voice gains huskiness and Alec instantly feels terrible for letting dirty thoughts pass his mind in a place of worship.

Alec nods, "do I hum?" 

"Alexander?" 

"Hm?" Alec turns to look at the tan god.

"Clam up. I can still rip your tongue out if I want to" Magnus lets a trace of humour seep into his words and Alec presses his lips together. 

"Ok" he says. After precisely 7 seconds, he opens his mouth and starts to speak again "so, do you—"

A loud smack echoes in the cave, and Alec lets out a whimper when he feels the sting on his thigh. 

"Violent" he utters.


	4. IV

"So..uh..divination?" Alec asks, burying his hands in his pockets as he feels a shiver run through his body and making his hair stand on end. It's freezing, and it takes everything in Alec's willpower not to ask Magnus how he still hasn't turned into a stalactite. 

Magnus lets out a soft and short-lived hum. "Yes" he says, letting the word flow at as a sigh before he inhales deeply and closes his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Alec clears his throat, looking down at his shoes as he brings his hand to his nape and rubs at it, a nervous habit that always brought him reprimands from Izzy. "I just want to know what you need godly consultation for, that's all" he licks at his lips sheepishly as he answers the question, then he feels Magnus' scrutiny on him, and he hurries to apologise. "I mean, it's none of my business but– I.. I'm not being nosy" he appends lamely, then presses his lips together and shuts his eyes, embarrassed, "sorry" he whispers.

Magnus passes his tongue over his lips and stares into space as Alec starts another series of apologies and excuses.

"Shut it, boy" he says, feeling like he's undergoing hell just tolerating the awkward man, and Alec's apology is quickly blurted out.

"Sorry" he lets the word out quickly, as if it was him merely scratching an itch. A deep urge to make sure Magnus knew he was genuinely apologetic. He doesn't even care whether Magnus accepts it or not.

And Magnus, no matter how hard he tries not to, feels a small nudge at the corner of his lips, and he licks his lips again to vanquish it.

"You" he says, turning to heed the surprised look on Alec's face, "I needed godly help to know what to do with you" he clarifies, watching as a wide toothy smile spreads across Alec's face.

"What about me?" Alec queries, bewilderment in his gleaming eyes, the eyes that Magnus may or may have not found to be the most beautiful shade of hazel he's ever lay sight on.

Magnus subdues another smile and shrugs a scarred shoulder airily. "Just dithering about what weapon I should use to slice your tongue off" he muses, making Alec's eyes widen further, this time in horror.

"M-My tongue?" his voice quavers, and Magnus finds himself smirking full-force without having the chance or time to hide it.  
Alec smiles slyly. "You're kidding me, aren't you?"

Magnus shrugs his shoulder once again, feigning oblivion.

Alec's smile subsides to a small simper, and he nods once. "And what have you decided?" he questions, voice small, and for a second, Magnus wishes he's as strong as his father, because that boy is making it hard for him to keep up his façade.

"Not to" he exhales, "I gave you a chance, Alec" he stops to turn to him, and Alec halts as well, facing him with those big fucking hazels and that guilty expression he always wore around the older man. "I told you to go, and now look what you've gotten yourself into" he waves around them "you foolish boy!" He roars, making Alec jump, taken by surprise at the sudden outburst. 

Then he sighs. "I came here to learn about you, don’t blame me for not giving up as easily as you anticipated, after all–"

"You're about to die" Magnus cuts in, his voice bizarrely calm, but holding some annoyance, "and I don’t want to be the one killing you. Do you blame me?" shifting his weight to the opposite leg, he taps the sole of his foot against the soil, awaiting a valid response, that he's more than sure he won't be getting from the log of optimism.

Alec opens and closes his mouth several times, then gives up with a small huff, his hands moving to clasp at his front shamefully. "I'm sorry."

"Is that the only thing you can say around me?" Magnus cocks a brow, "Alexander, listen to me" he steps closer, and Alec finds himself abundantly aware of how close the man stands. "Listen to me, really this time, I'm not jesting" his eyes sear into Alec's, and he gives the best intimidating look he can muster. "I'm giving you one last chance. Go home."

Alec clenches and relaxes his fists several times, his toes wiggling in his shoes as he looks around vacillatingly. "I.. but, what about.." he trails off desperately and his eyes turn to Magnus again, hoping he'd understand his unspoken pleas, and comply with them.

"Alexander, don't make this difficult. Leave. Now" Magnus is starting to grow impatient, and he's on the verge of grabbing Alec's arm and forcing him away and straight out of the forest.

Alec crosses his arms, and as soon as he opens his mouth to speak, an agonised scream pierces through the air and both of them are put out of action, freezing to let the sound sink in.

The voice was all too familiar, it takes moment before Magnus lets out a "Catarina!" and lopes off in a hurry. Alec scorches after him, and once they make it to the tribe, both of them skid to a stop. 

Magnus looks partially relieved, but his face holds a tint of worry as he slowly approaches his friend "birth throes" he says breathlessly, making Alec's eyes widen for a second. 

Magnus kneels down next to where she's laying on the ground, and he grips her hand as she cries, her white hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. 

The tribe circled her, and Ragnor's sitting on the other side of her body, holding her opposite hand. 

It takes Alec a few moments to move his feet, and the next thing he knows, he's trudging towards her. Purposely. 

As soon as he kneels at her feet, two men place their hands on their weapons and step closer. 

"Fique longe!" Magnus snaps, and Alec lets out a small breath, wanting to smirk at them so badly but ignoring the ache with effort. 

"Catarina, sweetheart" he begins, "I need you to part your legs" 

As soon as those words leave him, Catarina begins screaming incomprehensible Portuguese, and Ragnor lets out a howl of laughter. 

Alec arches a confused brow. 

"She's saying she's not allowing you to lecherously ogle her private parts" Ragnor clarifies after recovering from his laughter, making Alec's eyes widen in stupefaction, blinking a few times before he draws his brows together and twists his expression into one of disgust.

"Trust me, I have absolutely no lechery for her. At all, like… zero" he imparts pacifically, trying to pass on his message without actually divulging his sexuality.

It's not that he's ashamed. Alec's sexuality has always been a part of him. A part that he wants to be known, and wasn't embarrassed to show. It's what gave him the title ‘illustrious Lightwood.’  
However, he's currently between people who've most likely been bred into women on men relationships, so if he unveils his sexuality, he's afraid that would offend them in a way. 

Catarina sets her jaw in determination.

"I won't ogle your private parts" Alec tries again, this time a little bit of sarcasm managing to leak through, prompting a smirk from the two men by her side, and a very deadly glare from Cat. "I promise" he avows, placing his hand over his chest solemnly.

She doesn't budge. 

"I'm gay" Alec finally asserts, and everyone looks at him in confusion. 

"Gay?" Magnus is the first to question, "yes, you're very gay and carefree, I vaguely recall having a blade held to your throat and it was almost consensual" he murmurs in continuation, mostly to himself.

Catarina's laboured breath begins to gain raspiness, tears freely flowing down her face as she puffs out air. 

"No. I'm gay. Homosexual. Only attracted to men" Alec affirms, "which means I don't— I wouldn't really… I have no interest in Catarina" he looks back at her "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but please, you need to trust me." 

Catarina nods in understanding, and does as told, making a small smile tug at Alec's lips as he clears his throat and settles himself at an angle to be able to see what's happening. 

"Ok" he breathes out, "I'm going to need clary sage, lavender, jasmine, maybe geranium. All or any, as soon as possible" he speaks calmly, something that makes even himself proud as he glances up at Cat fleetingly. 

"You heard the boy" Magnus says, shooing Ragnor with the back of his hand. 

Ragnor scoffs in affront. "Excuse you. He wasn't speaking to me. His words were clearly aimed at you, my friend" he snarls, folding his arms over his chest.

"Actually, his eyes were more diverted in your general direction which means—"

"Oh for fuck's sake" Alec mumbles "the both of you!" He shouts, seemingly frustrated with the two of them. 

Magnus quirks a brow. "Excuse me?" He tries to awaken some intimidation in the younger man, failing in every sense of the word. 

Alec deadpans. "If you want Catarina and the baby to come out alive, I suggest you stop sassing me… and get what I asked for" he calmly says, making Magnus blink twice before standing and storming off grumpily, Ragnor on his heel.

"Deep breath, Cat" Alec says calmly.

Asmodeus watches from afar, acting as if he has Alec held in contempt. But he can't deny that he finds him quite intriguing. And maybe slightly beneficial.

"Deep breath" Alec repeats, "inhale, exhale" he looks up at her with a reassuring smile "slowly" he drawls "that's it, sweetheart, that's it" he inwardly thanks whatever gods there are that he's been around during Izzy's medical phase, when she was striving to become a nurse and forced Alec to do a nursing course with her.

In the throes of birth, Magnus and Ragnor hold Catarina's hands, murmuring soft encouraging nothings. 

"One, two, and push" Alec can't deny that he's in utter awe. He's done this on lifelike models, but never in real life. And as much as he's terrified that something may go wrong, he can't help but feel a little bit of excitement. He's going to tell Izzy that he midwifed someone before she did. And he's going to watch her go green with envy. 

"Come on sweetheart, deep breath" Alec coos, "relax, relax darling. And push" 

Catarina lets out a cry as she arches her back. Magnus and Ragnor both wince when her hold on their hands tightens. But neither of them try to release their palms, vitalising her as much as they can as they smile.

For a moment, Alec envies her.  
In fact, he envies all three. 

His relationships with friends never lasted. Sometimes it's because of their contradicting interests, or their divergent political views. But most of the time, it's because of him. It's because no matter how boisterous his siblings were, Alec just didn't enjoy the same things they do. 

But now, seeing the trio.  
Magnus, the antagonistic leader, Ragnor, the smirking derider, and Catarina, the kindhearted warrior. It stirs some wistful desire in Alec, and for a second, he loses focus and feels dread pool at the pit of his stomach, weighing him down. 

"I see the head" he rasps out after regaining concentration, "I need you to push harder, darling. Stay with me, stay with me" he catches the way Catarina starts lolling her head, struggling to keep her eyes open, and he feels a pang of fear. 

Ragnor lets the smell of the ointments he and Magnus squeezed an hour before linger near her, making her a little calmer. 

"Stay with me, dear" Alec gently places his hand on her knee, only to offer comfort, "please" 

Catarina lifts herself onerously, propping herself on her elbows and releasing both her friends' hands as she grips the soil with clenched fists. 

"Push" Alec encourages, admiring how strong she is. 

A loud scream is ripped from her throat as the veins on her forehead and the tendons of her neck bulge. 

"Again" Alec's voice is louder now, more demanding, hoping that his tone can somehow kindle some determination in her. 

Her body convulses with sobs as she throws her head back. 

Alec smiles widely, pressing his lips together to hold back from squealing. "Come on, babe, come on, _push_ " 

Catarina pushes a few more times before the small Cadmar slips out. And Magnus cuts the umbilical cord with his blade, something that makes Alec push him away protectively. 

"Don't be so hostile" he mutters.

Then promptly looks around to find any cloth before he uncomfortably shrugs his shirt off and wraps the baby up with it. 

"It's Cadmar" he says, pulling the baby to his chest with watery eyes. "Fuck" he exhales, holding back tears. 

Catarina slumps back, breathing heavily, tears still flowing down her face as Alec kneels down next to her and places Cadmar in her arms.

Then he cleans her up carefully. 

Catarina falls asleep soon after, at the wake of dawn. And Magnus lifts her up carefully and takes her to her tent. 

Cadmar stays with Alec, who can't seem to let the baby go. When Magnus sits down next to him, a small smile on his face, Alec looks up with gleaming eyes, something that Magnus can't help but be enamoured of. The happiness in those hazels. It was foreign, but more than welcome.

"Do you want to hold him?" Alec proposes, but makes no move to actually give the baby to his uncle. 

Magnus smirks. "He's comfortable" he thrums, "keep him with you" 

Alec smiles in content and looks down at the kid, his thumb stroking his face gently. "Are you here to tell me to go?" He questions, but doesn't look up as he continued to caress Cadmar's cheek. 

Magnus stays silent for a little over a minute, but it was okay, Alec didn't even want an answer.

"No" he finally breathes out. "No, my father found you useful" he adds, making Alec's eyes widen and his head whip up. 

"What?" Alec's startled eyes meet Magnus', making Magnus smirk crookedly, lifting his hand to brush his hair away from his face. 

"Follow me" he stands up. 

Alec looks up, "what about Cadmar?" 

"Bring him along. It's about him" 

Alec stands, and Magnus steps back, still unfamiliar with his 6 foot 3ness.

** … **

"What are we doing here?" Alec whispers, plodding after Magnus hurriedly. 

Magnus hushes him sharply before halting beneath a tree.

They remain in silence for what seems like hours, Magnus' eyes shut, his body unmoving, then he swiftly jumps up on a branch and grabs something from thin air. 

Alec furrows his brows in perplexity, before hearing light screeches that make his heart wrench and his throat go dry. 

"What are you—" 

Magnus lands back in front of Alec, and he swiftly snaps the bat's neck. Alec finds himself letting out the smallest of sounds, stepping back. 

"Why did you do that?!" He yells, indifferent to whether Cadmar wakes up or not, "are you crazy?!" 

Magnus rolls his eyes, letting out an irked breath. "Give me the baby" 

"No!" Alec barks, not even caring to lower his voice as he holds the baby closer. 

"Alexander. Give me the baby" Magnus steps closer and Alec takes a matching step back. 

"No" Alec grits out. 

"Alexander—"

"Let me guess, I have to the count of three and if I don't hand you the baby you're going to call your pet jinxed cat thingy and order it to eat me?" Sarcastically intoning the words out, Alec finds that Magnus has stood ridiculously close to him, eyes piercing into his own. 

"No" he says, bemusedly, "you're going to give me that baby, right now" he continues, his voice so soft yet so menacing. 

Alec swallows, then lifts the baby up. And Magnus smiles.

"Good" he gently, in contradiction to what he did with that bat, kneels down and places Cadmar on the ground before unwrapping him. 

And when he slits the bat's throat and lets its blood drop on Cadmar's naked body, Alec scrunches his face up in disgust. 

Magnus uses his slender fingers to smother the blood all over the child's figure, piquing Alec's curiosity instantly.

"Why're you doing that?" Alec probingly asks, kneeling down next to Magnus with interested eyes. 

"Body hair" magnus states, looking up at Alec, "bat blood stops body hair growth" 

So that's why they're all so smooth.

Alec cocks a brow. "What's so wrong with body hair?" He mutters in offence, making Magnus chuckle lightly. 

"It's tradition. I think it's because the elders don't want our scars hidden" he elucidates, and he watches as Alec's eyes travel to his naked chest and limn every scar on his body, his eyes searing and somewhat admiring, then he slowly lifts his hand.

Magnus stiffens as Alec lets his fingertips ghost over a burn mark on his shoulder. "They're beautiful."

The other opens his mouth to say something. 

"Sorry" Alec apologises quietly, "I'm sorry" he lowers his hand sheepishly and begins rubbing at it, as if that'll erase what he's just done.

Another thing Magnus may he infatuated with is the way Alec apologises for the simplest of things. It's endearing. And respectful. 

"For what?" Magnus tilts his head to the side, brow arching.

"You told me not to touch you… and now that you know about…" trailing off, Alec shakes his head and looks back at the baby, using his own hands to spread the remnants of blood along clean patches of skin.

"Know about what?" Magnus' question surprises Alec, and he finds himself looking up incredulously, ready to see a mocking Magnus wanting to embarrass and tease him about his sexuality. 

But when he sees clear curiosity in those stern eyes, giving them a hint of kindness and sympathy, he blinks. 

"About being.. Y'know, gay" Alec shrugs a shoulder, "I don't expect you to be accepting of me or what gender I—"

Magnus cuts him off with loud laughter, wholehearted and appeasing to the ears. It makes Alec warm all over. "Oh darling" Magnus breathes out, shaking his head lightly as he lets his laughter die down. "What tells you that?"

Alec parts his lips in shock. "So… uh, so being… not straight, is okay? Here? In your tribe?" He questions, wiping his blood stained fingers over his jeans. 

Magnus searches Alec's face for something. Neither of them seem to know what it is. Then he smiles, a lopsided smirk that's the utter epitome of sinful. "Genitalia isn't the subject of love here" he gives a flourish "we love according to persona" 

Alec perks up at that. 

"You mean…"

"Yes" Magnus nods in confirmation, "gender doesn't matter"

For once, Alec feels like he fits in. 

"But body hair does?" He quirks a teasing brow, making Magnus deadpan.

"Getting protective over your chest hair?" Magnus teases, recalling watching Catarina treating Alec's naked back, and the way Alec without second thought took his shirt off to wrap little Cadmar with it "or perhaps your..." Trailing off, he makes circular motions over his own jaw, making Alec scoff.

"I think facial hair is sexy" he sasses, "and so is body hair, imagine having to cuddle with someone who shaves his chest and sleeping on spikes. That's torture" 

Magnus runs his hand over his own chest. "I have no spikes"

Alec's cheeks flush. "I didn't mean.. I don't mean, I didn't— I didn't mean sleeping on _your_ chest" he sputters out. "I mean, I'm sure you're smooth, and really, uh, really s-soft but, I don't—" Alec gives up. His cheeks are on fire, and Magnus is blinking blandly. 

Alec closes his mouth, then takes a deep breath. "So, I know your name is Magnus" his voice is under control as he wraps Cadmar up and lifts him up, holding him gently to his chest. "You were rubbed with bat blood to become.." He waves in the direction of Magnus' body, "smooth" he says frantically, hoping Magnus misses it.

Magnus doesn't. His brows rise in mild amusement and he tilts his head to the side.

"You have a pet cat, two friends, and your own god. Is there anything else I should be conversant with?" Alec blinks attentively, and Magnus feels something stir in his stomach.

He's never had anyone look at him like he's the most interesting person ever.

"That scarcely scratches my surface, Alexander" Magnus gives an awry simper, "and I believe I should be the one inquiring into your venturesome life. All I seem to know about you is your name, love preference, and that you're a very superstitious man" he watches as Alec's eyes widen, offended more than anything.

"Me? Superstitious?" Alec quirks a brow, blinking twice, "oh please tell me what exactly prompted this discovery of yours?"

Magnus draws out an eye roll. " _pet jinxed cat_ " he recites, and Alec's cheeks immediately flush red.

"You know I didn't mean that" he mutters, "Daegan Kai seems like a… uh… really.." Alec's expression turns wry "…friendly..cat?" 

Magnus stands. "Daegan Kai can sniff out foolish men" he states, then jerks his head to the side "we should get going."

Alec smirks and stands, treading after Magnus slowly to make sure the baby in his arms doesn't awake.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo, warning: mild nudity?
> 
> **....**

"Five more minutes, mom" Alec groans as he rolls over and buries his face in his bicep.  
Not a second later, he feels water bucketing down on his face. Almost instantly, his eyes fly open and he surges up, holding his arms up as armours, shielding himself from the freezing awakener.

Ragnor smirks.

Rolling his eyes, Alec runs his fingers through his wet hair to vivify the messy strands, then stretches his limbs till he can hear the sound of bony crepitus. "Morning" he smiles, slacking his arms and slumping as he looks up at Ragnor. "How are you on this fine forenoon?"

Ragnor deadpans. "You reek"

Alec instantly flushes red and bows his head to sniff at the collar of his shirt. Then he scrunches his face up in understandable disgust.

Ragnor upends the remnants of water on Alec's head, prying a cry from his throat.  
"I'm awake!" Alec wails in affront, running his hand down his features.  
"That was for the smell. Get up. You need to get cleaned up" Ragnor beckons him up with two fingers and begins walking away.

Alec instantly stands and rushes after him, grabbing his bag. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He asks with a wide, toothy smile. A smile that's way too cheerful for such an ungodly hour of the morning.

"Do I have a choice, boy?" Ragnor replies absently, cutting his whistles off as he pushes branches away from his path.

"No" Alec replies, "so, uh, those loincloths—"

"No"

Alec huffs out a grumpy and discontent puff of air, scowling.

"You know, boy—" Ragnor begins.

"Alec" Alec interposes, "I'm not boy, I'm only what? 5 years younger than you?" he goes on, lifting a forefinger up matter of factly.

"You know, boy" Ragnor repeats, emphasising on the last word with a demeaning tone, as if it were an insult. "If you were raised between us, you wouldn't be such a cosseted, self-indulgent little brat" unlike earlier, his voice contradicted his words, and was scaled with bitter-sweetness.

Alec opens his mouth to protest, then stops.

He feels a pang of shame and embarrassment, and he slowly hangs his head, lips puckered guiltily. "Sorry"

Ragnor laughs out loud, shaking his head lightly. "Don't fret, boy"

Alec can hear the distant thrum of water, and a small smile tugs at his lips. "So, uh.."  
Attempting to come up with something to say, Alec stares ahead.

For a split second, he wishes Magnus was there, only to keep Ragnor company and start a fruitful conversation.

"Thank you"

Alec's eyes widen and he turns his head to look at the man. "Excuse me?"

"Thank you" Ragnor repeats simply, "for taking care of Catarina"

"Oh" Alec breathes, "oh, right, yeah. No problem. She's a great woman" he nods once, "and I'm glad I could be of help. Especially since I've caused nothing but trouble ever since I put in an appearance" rubbing at his neck shyly, he gives a wavering nervous laugh.

Ragnor nods. "Here we are" he stops in front of a waterfall.

Alec's eyes widen.

He stares in amazement, his heart starting to beat faster. Then he turns to look at Ragnor.  
"Here?" He asks in reverence, too much excitement bleeding into his words. Ragnor nods once. Formal and showing unspoken respect towards the younger man.

"The route is memorisable, straight on, left, left, right. I'll leave you to it" before Alec has the chance to reply or at least ask for shampoo, or ointments or whatever they have, Ragnor turns around and clomps off.

Alec lets out a dreamy sigh as he unbuttons his shirt.

** …  **

"Where's Alec?"

Magnus shrugs an indifferent shoulder. "I believe he realised that he doesn't belong here" he muses with a hopeful smile, "this is cause for celebration" he extols, cradling Cadmar in stern scarred arms.

"Actually, my friend, he's bathing" Ragnor's singing comes from behind Magnus, making him roll his eyes with a muttered obscenity.

"How do the twain of you actually trust the fool?" Magnus' brows furrow, aggravated by his friends' rashness, "how stupid can you get? The boy screams, more like pathetically wails out, danger!" his annoyance seeps into his words, and both his friends smirk slyly as Magnus bends his head and runs the back of his fingers over Cadmar's cheek.  
He can feel their stares on him, knowing and playful.

"Oh, my dearest" Ragnor begins, putting on a sympathetic tone, "do not tell me you've fallen under the sway of the green-eyed monster" he chuckles softly, and Catarina laughs out loud, taking a few steps and standing in front of Magnus.

"You know we love you, Maggy" She presses a brief kiss to Magnus' cheek before taking the baby out of his hold. She begins to leave to feed her child. Magnus gasps. "what did you just call me?"

"Maggy" Cat repeats, "Alec calls you that"

Magnus cringes. "That boy. I swear to the gods, if I'm not the death of him, he's the death of me" he says in disgust.

"We all know you don't find him as insufferable as you show" Catarina sings as she leaves for her tent.

Magnus rolls his eyes and turns to Ragnor. "So, my friend" he smiles, "shall we hunt for our feast?" he wiggles his brows suggestively, and he can see his friend's face start to scrunch up as he forges out fake choking sounds that distinctly resemble coughs.

"Actually, Magnus, I'm feeling a little poorly today" he apologises with feigned regret. "Tomorrow maybe?" he adds cheekily, earning another eye-roll. Magnus steps closer and smacks Ragnor on the back of his head, laughing quietly. "Ok."

"The boy is bathing, make sure he's in good hands" Ragnor calls out as Magnus begins walking away.

"Don't you dare ever, and I mean ever, repeat such dirty insinuations, you uncouth man" Magnus grits out, lifting his hand to rub his fingers over the centre of his head, just between his eyes.

Ragnor's loud chuckle is the last thing Magnus hears as he walks away, shaking his head lightly at his friend's ridiculous behaviour.

** …  **

"Okay, so, Rambo" Alec begins, running his hand over the monkey's head, a smile playing on his lips, "I'm going to tell you a story, it's called the Maiden and the Selkie. I would've let you listen to it, but Mr. Grumps broke my MP4" Alec runs his fingers through his own hair, cherishing the thrilling sensation the water sent through him.

Magnus leans against a tree as he watches the younger man bathe, a blasé brow arched.

"So, back in 2014, I became a little bit fixated on the Celtic. A Selkie, my beautiful primate, is a mythical creature that's a seal in water and a human on land. They're believed to be one of the most gorgeous beings to ever roam earth" Alec's voice coalesces with the sound of the water thrumming, and Magnus presses his lips together as Alec stands straight, showing off his full naked glory.

Magnus, despite his usual indifference, looks away, cheeks gaining heat and eyes casting towards the trees.

"Okay, here it goes. Ahem, ahem" Alec clears his throat. A handful of silent moments pass before he begins again. "Once a fair and handsome seal lord, lay his foot upon the sand" it sounded more like a poem than it did a story.  
Magnus chances a glance at the younger boy, then looks away, realising what a grave mistake it was.  
"For to woo the Fisher's daughter  
And to claim her marriage hand" Alec hums, then he sinks back into the water, letting out a sigh of dreamy relief. "I have come in from the ocean  
I have come in from the sea  
And I'll not go to the waves, love,  
Lest ye come along with me." Alec stops and rolls his eyes at the monkey, "y'know what, I don’t wanna finish it off, since your attention is so obviously elsewhere. Y'know, back from where I come from, people would pay to hear my voice as I read, so so–" Alec cuts himself off when he catches sight of Magnus, and Magnus abruptly stands straight, clearing his throat at the embarrassment of being caught.

Alec blinks twice in a row, then he scratches at his neck. "I took too much time bathing, didn't I?" he queries regretfully.

Magnus nods once, and when Rambo runs for him, he kicks him away ever so lightly.

"Did you just kick my pet?" Alec demands, standing up as he makes his way to the coast.  
Magnus feels his breath glitch in his chest, his eyes raking up and down the extent of Alec's bare body. He lets his eyes roam each muscle, each curve, from his hips, to the bulk of his thighs, his chest, stippled with dark hair. 

Magnus notices an odd drawing on Alec's hip, and he tilts his head to the side in interest.  
Alec brings his hand to the tattoo, letting his fingers trail over the ink of it. "You like it?" he questions, and though his voice holds nothing but sincere curiosity, he can't help but notice how suggestive the question sounded.

Magnus snaps back to reality and whips his head up to meet Alec's eyes. Then he realises that he didn't answer the question asked before that. "I didn’t kick your pet" he states firmly, "I just.. pushed him with my foot"

Alec chuckles at that, running his fingers through his hair as he makes his way towards his bag and pulls a shirt out.

He slips it on, leaving it unbuttoned, then puts on baggy trunks. His former clothes wet and squeezed.

Alec lifts them and flings his bag over his shoulder. "So, what're we doing now?" he asks, walking past Magnus with a slight smirk and a kind gleam in his eyes. "I'm starving, what's for breakfast?"

"Actually, Alexander" Magnus begins following after Alec, tearing the image of his naked form out of his mind as he puts up his stern façade. "Ragnor's feeling a little poorly, and Catarina is in no state for strenuous activities. The rest are preparing for tonight's festivities, so that leaves you. As much as it pains me, I'll have to propose anyway"

Alec stops and turns to look at Magnus. "Huh?"

"You're hunting with me"  
Alec frowns approvingly. "I thought you were going to propose, not force statements" he teases.

Magnus blinks blandly, up until Alec shrugs and gives a "fine."

** …  **

"I prefer bows and arrows" 

"I prefer spears"

"Spears are annoying, you can poke an eye with that!" 

"You can poke an eye with an arrow as well"

"But! Not if you're careful!"

"Same with the spear, hypocrite" 

Alec pouts, then stops and straightens his back. "Wait, I've got this" he takes a deep breath and lifts his bow and arrow, winking an eye as he pulls his arm back till his fingers are merely stroking his lip.

Magnus watches Alec with interest, admiring his formidability.

God, that man was beautiful, in spite of his annoying and inquisitive attitude.  
Alec releases the arrow, and a second later his eyes widen. "I got dinner!" He yells out, then runs for his killing. 

Magnus quirks a brow as he follows after the younger man. 

When he reaches him however, Alec is kneeling, head bowed and eyes sad. "I thought it was a pigeon, a squab…" he murmurs, his fingers running over the feathers gently. 

Magnus presses his lips together to hold back from sniggering. 

"Although I admire your courage, I must tell you that a squab wouldn't quench the hunger of one man alone" he says, "maybe not even Cadmar"

Alec scowls. "I killed a parrot, Magnus!" He snaps, turning his head to glare at the insensitive man standing by his side. 

Magnus looks back, blinking unimpressed. 

Alec huffs out a disrespectful waft of air. "Fuck y–" Magnus' harpoon flies through the air, and for a moment, Alec sits there, eyes wide, cheeks flushed as he venerated how attentive and how dauntingly wiry Magnus is.

The screech of a dear sounds in Alec's ear, and makes him shut his eyes tightly, lips pressed together.

Alec knows that that's how tribes fed, he knows that meat is an essential in their diet to become so heavily built and robust. So very sexily strong. But the sounds they make. It's heart wrenching.

"Now, that!" Magnus starts, a smirk caressing his lips as he looks down at Alec, whose hands are still full of that dead African parrot, "is how you get dinner, my darling"

Alec rolls his eyes, then yaps his mouth in an annoyed imitation of Magnus' self-acclaim. Magnus cocks a brow at him.n"Rude" he says, "you lack manners, and I hope your stay with us will teach you respect"  
Alec stands up and walks away with the parrot cradled in his arms.  
Magnus allows himself to smile, eyes affixed on the younger man, then he walks away to gain his meaty prize.

**…**

"Who hunted this?" Adrastus, one of Magnus' friends that Catarina introduced, asks, his eyes on his food as he stares greedily at the meat.

"Yes, this is quite delightful" Ragnor mumurs.

Alec wishes he can speak to the rest. He makes a mental note to ask Catarina to teach him a few things in Portuguese. He feels left out when he's sitting between the rest of the tribe as they look at him and mock him, disallowing him from retorting.

"Alexander, pray tell" Magnus chuckles, and Alec's lower teeth automatically cover his top ones, embarrassment and grumpiness rich on his features.

"You did?" Catarina arches a brow at Alec, not demeaning, just.. a little suspicious, but Alec remains silent.

"No" Magnus speaks up, "but today I learnt that the boy holds quite a whole heap of creativity" his voice begins getting bitter, and Alec inhales sharply through his nose. "He created a crypt for a bird."

The whole group flare up with laughter and Alec puts his food down, then stands up.

"Where are you going?" Ragnor questions, "I was quite enjoying lampooning you, my friend"

Notwithstanding the idea of Ragnor calling Alec his friend, Alec still feels a ration of sadness fill his insides, and he shakes his head lightly. "It-It's getting late" he says, "and Cadmar is.. probably alone, so I'm going to.." he trails off, then spins and walks off without further word.

He hears Catarina scolding Magnus for his meanness.

Alec gets into Catarina's tent, and lies down next to Cadmar, who makes soft sounds as he sleeps.

Alec lifts his hand to hold his, but Cadmar messily wraps his hand around Alec's finger, and Alec's heart liquefies at the sight, the tan against white skin making him smile. "Hello, little one"

"You know" he begins, "your mother is an amazing woman, and you're going to make her so proud one day"

Cadmar snores in agreement and Alec laughs, shaking his head and pressing a fleeting kiss to the boy's chubby cheek. "Goodnight, Cad"


	6. VI

"You need to stop being so bitter" 

Alec looks up, parting his lips in the vicinity of retorting, but he snaps his mouth shut, eyes skimming Magnus' body slowly. "Oh" he manages to leave that one word hanging in the air for a couple of seconds before he settles his eyes on Magnus' face. 

Magnus crosses his arms over his chest, drumming his fingernails on his biceps sassily. "No need to be so pert, dear" 

Alec blinks himself out of his thoughts, then sets his jaw in determination. "I'm not being pert" he says, blandly, and to be frank, he sounds quite impudent too. 

Magnus smirks slightly and shifts his weight to the opposite leg, arching an incredulous brow at the younger man. "You haven't conferred with me in nearly three days, Alexander" he states matter-of-factly, "I demand explanation" 

Alec rolls his eyes. "You _demand_ explanation? Really?" He chuckles bitterly, "listen, what you did last time, making fun of me like that—" Alec cuts himself off, lips parted as he looks away, "it was disrespectful" 

Magnus sighs. "Respect is earned, my dear" he says flippantly, making Alec's brows furrow. 

Before Magnus knows it, Alec stands to his full height and steps closer. "Respect is not earned" he spits, "respect is _given_. Disrespect is earned. And as far as I recall, I haven't done _a thing_ to be mocked for, or treated like crap in front of so many people. I'm sorry if I said or did anything that may have exceeded your tribal limits, I'm sorry if I went against some of your laws or rules, it wasn't my intention, but at least I apologise and don't go around, ridiculing others for the way they have been raised and the customs they've been brought up to follow" Alec lets out a breath, relieved and satisfied. 

A smile pulls at Magnus' lips and Alec involuntarily smiles back, small and shy. 

"You're forgiven" Magnus sings breathily, shrugging a shoulder. 

Alec tilts a brow. "For what?" 

Magnus hums, "for whatever you may have done to exceed our tribal limits" 

Alec smiles crookedly, evidently proud of himself. 

"Now, how about you go back to being your usual intrusive self?" Magnus blinks up at Alec, and Alec raises both eyebrows.

"My, my… I'm starting to believe you rather enjoy my usual intrusive self" he crosses his arms over his chest arrogantly, and Magnus chuckles, sighing in defeat. 

"What can I say? You've grown on me" he murmurs, "besides, Catarina hasn't spoken to me in the past three days either" and he begins walking away, Alec at his heel.

Alec laughs out loud. "Okay" he claps his hands, "where are we going?" 

"Catarina and Adrastus are hunting for feast today" Magnus says, "I'm looking for Lawsonia Inermis" 

Alec blinks twice in a row. "Lawsonia Inermis? Isn't that for henna?" 

Magnus stops and turns to look at Alec. "You're quite an intellectual, aren't you?" He queries, looking Alec over. 

Alec flushes. "Well, I don't like to brag…" 

Magnus rolls his eyes. "Yes. Henna" he runs his fingers through his hair "I need some colour, don't you think?" 

Alec bites down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "Yeah" he nods, "colour.. colour is good" 

Magnus jerks his head to the side. "Follow me, then" 

.

"Hey, Magnus!" Alec takes a few steps and wraps his arm around Magnus' neck friendlily.

Magnus brushes him off with a revolted look on his face, "don't touch me, Alexander" 

Alec impetuously stands straight, apologising. 

"What is it?" Magnus asks after a sigh that was supposed to sound exasperated but ended up sounding quite fond.

"Uh, can we take a selfie?" Alec holds up his phone, and Magnus arches a brow at it. 

"What's a selfie?" His eyes land on Alec, suspicion evident in his gaze. "Does it require physical effort?" 

Alec chuckles lightly and shakes his head, "maybe for you" he points out with a smirk as he gesticulates in the direction of Magnus' face, "it requires a little smiling" 

Magnus nods slowly, "uh-huh" he says, "okay, let's take a selfie" 

Alec all but squeals as he pulls his drags his finger on the screen, opening the camera, and wraps an arm around Magnus' shoulders again, smiling as he rests his head lightly against Magnus' temple and holds the phone up. 

"Say cheese!" 

"Why cheese?" Magnus turns to look at Alec, but Alec already took the picture and he refuses to delete it after persistent and angry threats from the older man. 

"I was confused! This is all new to me!" Magnus shouts, "erase it at once!" 

Alec hums, feigning thought, then shakes his head once "nope."

"Nope? Fine, I'll dagger your piece of rock while you slumber" Magnus crosses his arms sassily.

Alec gasps, bringing his phone to his chest protectively. "Firstly, it's not a piece of rock! It's called a phone, and it's much more useful than a rock! Secondly, you wouldn't dare. And lastly, if you want me to erase it, you have to take another one with me" Alec lifts his phone to wiggle it tauntingly. "Choose wisely" 

Magnus flexes his jaw, staring at the picture. 

"Do we have an accord?" Alec presses, and Magnus nods once in affirmation.

"Good" Alec opens the camera again and lifts it to take another selfie.

Magnus, surprisingly, smiles. A small, lopsided smile, his thumb hooking into one of the straps slinging across his chest. 

Alec swallows when he realises that Magnus has hidden most his body behind Alec's to hide his scars, but he smiles nonetheless, and he takes the picture. 

Magnus clears his throat and stands straight. "Let's go now, you ball of meddlesome" 

Alec beams, then follows after him as he pockets his phone. He makes a mental note to gather some leaves and recharge his battery as soon as he gets the chance. 

"Magnus, can I ask you a question?" Alec says softly as Magnus begins picking from the tree, focusing on which is more suitable for his hair. 

Magnus hums, giving his consent.

"What're the bands on your arms?" Alec blurts, and inwardly scolds himself when he sees the shock cross Magnus' features. Magnus' hands have frozen, and he gulps as he looks at Alec. 

"Slaughters. Prizes" 

Alec realises that his attempt to start a conversation has failed miserably, and he bows his head in profound contrite. 

"I have a sister" he tries again, and Magnus smiles. Not at Alec, but at his voice, and Alec marvels at how beautiful and easy the smile was. It reminded him so much of the smile he gave his two best friends. "She's called Isabelle" 

Magnus looks at him. "That's a name of the utmost beauty" he muses, earning a shy smile from Alec. "Is she as bullheaded as you?" 

Alec laughs loudly, throwing his head back as he runs his hand down his features. "Even more" 

Magnus quirks a distrusting brow, "I think you're exaggerating my darling. It's a seemingly preposterous impossibility" 

Alec scowls, insulted. "I'm actually the most gullible person in my family!" He exclaims, clearly offended.

Magnus' eyes widen. "How many of you are there?" He breathes out, horrified.

Alec smirks. "There's Izzy, Jace, little Max, my parents" he says proudly, "and there's me" 

Magnus nods, "of course. You." 

Alec looks around, enjoying the silence for just a moment. "What about you? Any siblings?" 

Magnus shakes his head lightly. "I'm a bastard" 

Alec stills. "a what?" 

"A bastard" Magnus looks back up at Alec. This time, he's idly sitting down against the tree, talking to Alec airily. "My father has 7 wives, none of them is my mother" 

Alec lets out an "oh" then smiles, "y'know, next time I come here, I'll make sure I get my laptop so I can make you watch Game of Thrones. Jon Snow was a bastard, but one of the best men in the show" 

Magnus smirks. "I have no idea what a laptop, Game of Thrones, Jon Snow, or a show is, but I'd very much dote on that" he stands up, "let's go" 

Alec spends the way back to the tribe explaining to Magnus what Game of Thrones was. Magnus only nodded every once in a while to show Alec that he was still on track.

"Alexander"

"—And Daenerys is one of the best— yes?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Magnus turns to look at Alec, and Alec giggles. Magnus deadpans.

"You make me nervous" Alec pouts, "I ramble a lot around you because I'm scared you'll get bored of me and throw me somewhere" 

Magnus hums, "you've got a point there, darling" 

Alec straightens up. "So, Daenerys?" Magnus glances at Alec. Alec shyly begins to explain how she's the mother of Dragons.

Magnus listens.

.

"Magnus" 

"Go to sleep, Alexander" 

Alec turns his head to look at Magnus. "Do you think it's possible that I wear one of your loincloths?" 

Magnus bites the insides of his cheeks to hold back a laugh. "Perchance" he replies shortly. 

"Magnus" 

Magnus heaves a sigh. "What?" He breathes out.

"Your scars are a sign of how courageous you are" Alec says, "and you don't have to hide them" 

Magnus swallows, and Alec's eye catches the way his Adam's apple bobs. "You noticed" 

Alec looks back up at the dark sky, glittered with shining stars that he's never seen clearly back in New York considering all the pollution. "Yeah" he breathes out, "yeah, I noticed"

Magnus closes his eyes. "Goodnight, Alexander" 

"Goodnight, Magnus" 

.

"Catarina!" Alec rushes for Catarina with a wide smile. "Can I take Cadmar with me to bathe?" He holds his arms out like a cradle and waits for her to put her child in his responsibility.

Catarina laughs softly and placed the kid in his arms. "Bathing seems like an everyday activity for you these days, Alec" 

Alec shrugs and begins walking away, his index finger tapping Cadmar's lower lip.

When Alec gets to the falls, he pauses and immediately looks away, his cheeks gaining colour. 

He wasn't a voyeur, he also wasn't a prude, but Magnus.

There was something about the man. Anything he does makes Alec feel like an intruder. 

Cadmar made a small sound, and Magnus smiles slightly, closing his eyes.

"What is it, Alexander?" 

Alec's breath hitches in his throat and he turns around, eyes on Cadmar. "I wanted— I just.. Cadmar.. And—"

Magnus doesn't look at him as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

"Join me then" he murmurs, and Alec internally smacks himself for not escaping when he had the chance.


	7. VII

"No, no, we can wait, it's fine" Alec rambles, trying not to lift his gaze to look at Magnus. 

Magnus chuckles lightly, "come on, darling" he says kindly, "what's gotten into you? You're always so probing and you take everything we give you" 

Alec's cheeks turn a deep shade of red as he slowly approaches the small lake.

Magnus takes Cadmar from his arms as Alec shyly strips down to.. well, to nothing.

"Don't look" he mutters as he makes his way into the lake.

Magnus laughs loudly. "Nothing I haven't seen before, Alexander" he smirks as Alec stands beneath the fall. 

"This is so perfect" He breathes out, tilting his head back. Magnus' eyes travel down the length of Alec's throat, then he stop at his chest and looks away, down at Cadmar. "Hello, little warrior" 

Alec chuckles lightly and wades his way back to Magnus and the child. 

He leans down to press the softest of kisses to Cadmar's cheek, and Cadmar immediately holds onto his hair, pulling harshly.

Alec cries out in pain, making Magnus laugh out loud and disentangle Cadmar's fingers from Alec's hair.

"Down, my little warrior" Magnus murmurs, prompting a laugh from Alec, who stands straight, smiling down at the child. 

For a moment, Magnus is captivated by the way Alec's looking at Cadmar, as if he's his entire world. 

Alec's eyes soften passably when he rests them on Magnus. "Hey" he says gently, "the red looks.." He gingerly lifts his hand and bites down on the inside of his lip as he runs his fingers through the front of Magnus' hair "..it looks gorgeous" 

Magnus smiles, kindly, and his eyes automatically meet Alec's hazels.

Alec realises how much of a tenacious man he is when he refuses to break eye-contact. 

Magnus' eyes are a shade of brown he's never seen before, also the most arresting orbs he's ever, and will ever lay eyes on. 

Alec just stands there, admiring the golden flecks in those eyes, overlooking how close their bodies now stand, and when his eyes flicker to Magnus' lips, Magnus blinks.

He blinks almost desperately breaking eye-contact, and looks down at Cadmar when the child makes a sound, then he hands him back to Alec. 

Alec holds him with Cadmar's chin on his shoulder and his small body cradled in his large hands and Magnus finds himself smiling at the sight, doting on how much of an amazing father Alec would make. 

Then he looks back at Alec with a small, polite simper. 

"You'll make a great father one day" he says, voicing his thoughts as he nods once.

Alec shyly looks down, earning a lighthearted laugh from the other man, who then turns around and leaves. 

Alec doesn't look at him at all. Nope. He doesn't look at the way his back muscles contract with every step he takes, or admire how strong his thighs look, covered in scars and markings. He doesn't map the godlike sculpture of Magnus' biceps, and the golden bands wrapped around them perfectly. 

God, that man was perfect.

Alec sits down at the edge of the lake as Rambo makes his presence known.

"I don't know what to do, Rambo" he breathes out, "I don't know what I'm doing" he closes his eyes.

** … **

"You bathed with Magnus?" 

Alec grins, nodding his head. 

He was laying on his stomach, bare feet flailing in the air as he talked to Catarina. Ragnor was plaiting her hair, smirking slightly.

"Told you he likes him" he says, making Catarina gasp.

"Excuse me! _I_ was the one who told _you_ from the first time Magnus looked at him that he liked him!" She retaliates rather angrily. 

Alec feels his cheeks heat up as he plays with a blade of grass. "He said I've grown on him" he murmurs, looking up to catch their shocked expressions. 

"Like fungi, my dear" Magnus walks by, making Alec's eyes widen in embarrassment. 

"Magnus!" Catarina shouts out "who told you you'll end up liking the boy first? Ragnor or me?!" 

Magnus rolls his eyes as he begins to gather up some logs, and Alec, in a blink of an eye, brings himself to his feet and hurries to help him out.

Magnus smirks to himself. "Whoever it was, you're both wrong" 

Alec scoffs. "As if" he mumbles, making Magnus glance at him with a fond smile. 

"You're quite a catch, my darling" he compliments smoothly, "but with your insistent inquisitiveness, my sincerest apologies, but your pretty hazels and handsome features weigh nothing" 

Alec's grin returns full force. "You think my eyes are pretty?" He queries, and Magnus lets out a halfhearted laugh. 

"You're exhausting" he shakes his head lightly, placing all the logs in Alec's arms. "Start the fire my dear, nighttide is only an hour away" 

Alec looks down at the logs, then clears his throat and looks back up at Magnus "why don't you do it?" He scowls, receiving an acerbic leer from the older man.

"Sorry" Alec apologises lowly, and Magnus chucks him beneath the chin. 

"It's quite fine, dearest" he says, then turns his eyes on his friends, "I'm retiring for the night" he continues, bowing his head before turning around and walking away.

Alec turns to the two after he's sure that Magnus is out of sight. "He never sleeps this early" he states, and Catarina smirks in an almost evilly excited fashion. 

"He must rest for tomorrow's tournament" she runs her fingers down her plait, blinking at Alec in a way that said _ask me what that's about, I dare you._

"Tournament?" Alec asks, both brows rising in question, and Catarina sits up, clapping her hands.

"Every year, we hold a tournament for the heirs of the tribes, it's a fight to death contest" she wiggles her brows at Alec suggestively. 

Alec parts his lips for several seconds. "Don't the heirs have a say in this?" His diplomatic, human righteous side surfaces as he kneels down and places the logs on the ground. "I mean, they didn't _choose_ to be heirs, why would you force them to fight till death? That's plain cruel" 

Ragnor chuckles. "You can yield" he states in a matter of fact, "but most heirs prefer death over the dishonour of their elders and their tribe" he continues, glancing in the direction Magnus left in a moment ago. 

"And what do they get in return?" Alec asks, sudden interest stirring his insides.

He loves having his thirst for knowledge quenched well by those two. 

"A token of honour" Catarina speaks, and Alec smiles up at her when he hears how proud she sounded, how appreciative she sounded to have been living between the Caedes.

"Such as?" He rubs two rocks together, enticing a fire to spark up. 

"Usually it's something to be worn" Ragnor beats Catarina to explain, "golden bands" 

Alec's eyes widen and he looks up at the two, blinking a few times. "Those.. Those bands..?" He didn't need to finish off the question for them to understand. 

"Yes" Ragnor nods, "he's never lost a fight" 

Alec feels profound reverence towards Magnus now. 

He smiles, then looks at the fire he started. "Never?" 

"Never" Catarina affirms, "he's a born leader" 

All of a sudden, Alec is taken back to his earlier talk with Magnus and he stands to join the two. "Can I ask you something?" He inquires, biting the inside of his lip nervously. 

"Of course"  
"Do we have a choice?"

"Magnus.." Alec looks around to make sure no one was there, "since he's a.. Uh, y'know, a.."

"Virgin?" Ragnor's brows rise. 

Alec chokes. "No!" 

Catarina chortles loudly. "Ragnor, it doesn't mean if you've never seen him in action that he's a virgin, stop making assumptions, he just likes being furtive because we tease him about these stuff" she smacks Ragnor on the back then looks back at Alec. "Continue" 

"Well, since he's a.. a son of love.." Alec winces at his own words.

Ragnor and Catarina both blink in surprise. "You mean a bastard?" Catarina eventually poses, making Alec nod. 

"Yeah.. How is he an heir?"

"All of Asmodeus' wives were incapable of bearing males" Catarina explains, "so he was forced to make Magnus his heir" 

Alec feels a twinge of hurt and shuts his eyes briefly. "Forced?" 

"Magnus isn't Asmodeus' favourite" it's the first time Ragnor wasn't being a jester and picking jokes. "In fact, Magnus was raised thinking he had no father" he finishes off.

Alec never realised how much he hated Asmodeus until now. 

He himself has been raised in a family that neglected him at times, but he's never been treated badly, nor has he had his parents disown him, even after finding out he was gay. 

"Yeah, well he shouldn't blame Magnus, he should blame his own libido, he should blame himself for being so sexually active that he recklessly—"

Ragnor and Cat both clear their throats, and Alec looks around, catching sight of Magnus. 

Magnus says nothing, only straightens the straps across his chest with the smallest of smiles on his lips. "I'm going to the temple" he says, his voice soft and so unlike any tone he's ever used. 

Alec nods once. 

"Would you like to join me, Alexander?" Magnus' eyes perch on Alec, and Alec looks back at Ragnor and Catarina for a few seconds before he darts to his feet with an eager nod. 

"Yes! Of course!" He effuses, more than excited to pick at Magnus' brain. 

"Under one condition" Magnus restricts, making Alec turn to him with a small jut of his lower lip. 

"You stay silent all the way there" Magnus starts, "and while we're there" 

Alec pensively looks up for a few seconds, squinting a thoughtful eye. "And when we're out of there?" He looks back at Magnus, who shakes his head with a small chuckle. 

"Come on, you batch of troublesome" he jerks his head to the side, and Alec immediately shoves his feet into his shoes and rushes after the older man. 

The whole way there, Alec has his lips pressed together, holding back so many questions, so many... Oh god, he wanted to comfort Magnus so much. To tell him that his father is a prick. Oh, yes. He's going to say that one day, and Magnus will definitely chop his head off.

While they were in the temple, Alec just stood by the wall, staring at the drawings carved into the stone. Magnus had his eyes shut, the back of his hands on his knees, his fingers pressed together and his legs crossed. 

It reminded Alec so much of yoga and he wanted to comment but couldn't, so he just stood, acting like he wasn't listening to Magnus' low, Latin whispers. 

As soon as they're out, Alec's mouth opens. 

"You know latin?!" He yelps, and Magnus holds back a laugh. 

He laughed way too much around Alec in the past couple of hours. Can't let the boy get used to it.

"That's so cool! Izzy was fluent at it. Oh and is that why you're called Caedes? Slaughter? Because you slaughter heirs? That's also super cool! And you never told me what God you worship! Is he Latin? What's his name? Oh, and—"

Magnus presses his finger to Alec lips, and Alec forthwith falls silent. "I'm sorry" 

Magnus lowers his finger slowly, and Alec finds himself smiling slightly. "Sorry" he repeats breathlessly. 

Magnus starts walking again. "Slaughter" he muses, "that's correct. Our God is not Latin, no. We don't have a name for him" 

Alec smiles again, bowing his head. 

"Thirty years ago, when I was born, my mother was slaughtered by your kind" Magnus says, breathlessly, as if the memory alone sucked the oxygen right out of his lungs. 

"M-My kind?" Alec stammers out, "I'm sorry, I—"

"We lost a lot of our people" Magnus cuts in, "and were forced to leave our villages"

"Villages?" Alec swallows.

"Yes, Alexander, villages" Magnus replies, "we ended up here, away from them, away from any danger, to protect our people" 

Alec's toes curl in his shoes, his arm hairs standing on end. 

"Last year" Magnus begins again, "last year.. hunters managed to locate us, and I have no _fucking_ idea why they wanted us dead, I don't know if it was vengeance for whatever crime we may have committed and completely forgotten about, I don't know if it was just their animalistic thirst for blood, I don't know, but they attacked. And they killed Dargan, Catarina's lover" Alec doesn't know when they stopped walking, he doesn't know when Magnus had turned to him, his teeth gritted in hatred as if Alec was to blame. 

"Magnus, I'm sorry" Alec says.

Magnus laughs bitterly. "After a while, my dear, _I'm sorry_ loses its meaning" 

Alec flexes his jaw, then swallows. "Magnus" he sighs out, "I know. I know it's hard to trust me after everything you've been through, I know that you're trying to protect your friends— your family, but I swear to whatever God you believe in that I will never, I will _never_ betray you. Any of you. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I promise" Alec's hand, before he can keep it under control, lifts to Magnus' arm and, like the first time they met, he holds his forearm before slowly moving his fingers down to his wrist, feeling the rapidity of Magnus' pulse there.

Magnus nods once, his stoic countenance still there, but slightly loosened. 

Alec smiles in return, and unlike his usual smiles, this one is soft, and kind, and genuine. Magnus finds himself at loss for words.

"Good luck tomorrow, Magnus" Alec says, "although you don't need luck. You're a leader. And.. And you'll do great" he lets go of Magnus' wrist and turns around, finishing off what's left of the journey back to the tribe. 

And Magnus can almost hear the click inside him. The click of his heart opening for one more break.


	8. VIII

If Alec said he was adrenalised, he'd be understating. 

He knows Magnus is a leader, he knows that very well. And although he's never actually seen Magnus fight, the golden bands circling his biceps were more than enough testament that he was a great warrior. 

But the stirring fear in Alec's gut isn't something he has control over. 

Magnus' solidly built.

His body, the way he stood, his persona, everything radiated power, everything radiated strength, and whenever Alec looks at him, he feels a little more respect for him, a little more reverence. 

That man had endured so much in his life. So much. And now he's defending the honour of his tribe. 

"Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus from Caedes, step forward" 

Alec's heart begins banging in his chest, his breath barely leaving his lungs as he watches Magnus take a few steps till he's standing alone.

"Zeke Takeshi, son of Neron from Helmer, step forward" 

Alec sucks in a breath as a gasp, his eyes settling on the man. 

Brawny. Too big. Too big. Too fucking big. 

"Begin in three, two..." The man doesn't have a chance to say three, because the next moment, Zeke is lunging for Magnus. 

"Magnus!" Alec cries out, hand gripping Catarina's.

For a second, people look at Alec like he's daft, and their eyes travel over his outfit before they look back at what's more important. The fight. 

Magnus easily dodges the first blow, ducking beneath Zeke's arm. Then he flings his dagger in the air almost pretentiously. 

Zeke turns around to face him, and they initiate eye-contact as they begin to circle one another, bodies stood in a fighting stance, ready to launch at any second.

Zeke chuckles. Bitter and venomous. 

"Who's that?" Alec breathes out.

"One of the best warriors" Catarina replies in a whisper, both their eyes trailing over all the tokens. 

"After Magnus of course" Ragnor inputs, "Zeke has a total of 14 tokens. He's been fighting since he was 17. Never lost. Magnus has 16 tokens, been fighting since he was 14"

Alec stands straight. "Should I be scared.. Over Magnus?" He carefully questions. 

Catarina squeezes on his hand. "Magnus can take care of himself" 

Alec nods, uncertain. 

Zeke pushes his dagger into its sheath, then lifts his fists up, making Magnus cock a brow and take a step back. 

They begin a series of Portuguese rambles. Alec's confused. "What're they saying?" 

"Magnus asked why he put away his dagger. Zeke said he can beat Magnus with a wave of his fist. Magnus laughed" 

"He knows that Magnus laughed" Ragnor rolls his eyes, "there's no Portuguese incomprehensible-to-English laughter, Catarina" 

Zeke throws a punch, making Magnus jerk back. The blow meant for his cheekbone whizzes by in a blur of knuckles and clenched fingers. 

Cumulative cheers come, and Magnus smirks, eyes on his opponent, silently challenging him. 

Zeke throws in another punch, and this time, Magnus ducks, the blow glancing off the red braids embroidering his hair. 

Avoidance was a little easy, but it was the striking that made it difficult for Magnus. 

"Oh, come on, big boy" Magnus teases, "show me what a man you are" 

Zeke grits his teeth, breathing fire as he steps forward and pulls his dagger out. 

Magnus laughs out loud, and Alec catches himself smiling. 

"Oh, dear lord" Magnus breathes out "I knew you can't beat me without— hey, hey!" twirling to the side and dodging a strike to his neck, Magnus lifts his hands up in feigned defence. "Simmer down, it'll be just fine" 

Catarina laughs softly. 

This time however, Magnus is the one to lash out and aim his dagger at Zeke's legs, wanting to temporarily disable him. 

Zeke proves himself equally effective at defence as he clashes their daggers together and pushes Magnus away, letting Magnus' dagger fall to the ground.

Magnus makes the mistake of turning his back to Zeke and bending down to grab his blade. 

"Magnus! Behind you!" Alec warns, then smacks his hand over his mouth.

Magnus uses his leg to trip Zeke over, his eyes skimming the crowd girthing them until they rest of Alec's. 

Alec shyly looks away, ashamed of his enthusiasm.

** … **

When Magnus finally has Zeke at dagger point, Zeke lifts his hands. 

He yields. 

Alec stares in awe. 

Low murmurs broadcast through the tribes as Magnus slowly lets his hand fall to his side, a small smile on his bloody lips. 

"Magnus son of Asmodeus from Caedes, step closer and receive your token of courage and strength" 

Magnus pushes his dagger into his sheath as he makes his way towards one of the tribes' monks. 

He closes his eyes, head bowed as the old man, with shaking hands, places the golden band on the bicep of his empty arm. 

Alec smiles proudly, folding his arms over his chest.

** … **

"Hey. There you are" 

Magnus looks up, and Alec grins as he makes his way to the side of the lake, curling his jeans up before taking a seat next to Magnus. 

"That was amazing" he breathes out. "God, Magnus, that was… that was great"

Magnus huffs out a laugh, nodding his head in gratitude, and Alec licks his lips to hold back a smile. 

"You don't seem very happy" he eventually speaks, moving his feet back and forth in the water as he turns to look at Magnus. 

Magnus has his hands placed under his thighs, head bowed and shoulders slumped.

He shuts his eyes, inhaling deeply before he lifts his gaze to stare straight ahead.  
"It's nothing" 

Alec gulps, nervous. "Listen, Magnus" he moves closer, turning to Magnus in concern before lifting his hand and cautiously placing it on Magnus' back. 

Magnus doesn't flinch, or react. 

"Is it about.." Trailing off, Alec takes a deep, composing breath before running his hand in a slow, comforting circle. "Is it about Asmodeus?" 

Magnus winces at the mention of his father's name, and Alec immediately lets his hand down. 

It was. 

"He's a prick" Alec finally lets out, "oh, god, I've been wanting to say this forever" he turns back to the water, "your father is a fucking prick" 

Magnus parts his lips to speak.

"Screw him" Alec says again "you're doing everything you can to make him proud. You've made your people proud, you've made me proud, I'm sure you're proud of yourself. Are you? Look, you have an extra gold band and— Magnus, I hate your dad, I just— he's such a little—" Alec turns his hands to fists and shakes them in a childish anger, "kill him" 

Magnus chuckles softly. "Are you ok, Alexander?" 

Alec puffs. "No, no I'm not ok" he replies, "I'm not ok because…" why wasn't he ok? 

Alec looks at Magnus. "Because you're… not"

Magnus smiles, lopsided and slightly cheeky. 

"Jokes aside" Alec speaks up, "you did amazing today, and your people are so freaking proud. Don't let the absence of one person put you down, yeah?" 

Magnus nods. 

"Good" Alec says, looking ahead with a small, content smile. "Come on, the festivities are about to start" 

Magnus blinks himself out of his thoughts. "You go ahead" he says, "I think I'll spend some time here" 

Alec stands up, giving a small nod. "Ok" he places his hand on Magnus' shoulder, "stay safe" are his last words before he turns around and leaves.

** … **

"Alec what're you doing?!" Catarina laughs out.

Alec shrugs. "Cad's enjoying it" he murmurs, his lips pressed lightly to the child's temple as he sways from side to side in a failed attempt at dancing. 

Cat titters, shaking her head lightly as she sits back against the tree and watches the affection shared between her son and friend.

"You're such a clodpole" she laughs out.

Alec rolls his eyes. "Magnus said I'll make a great father one day" he says arrogantly as Cadmar plays with his hair, making soft gurgling sounds. 

Catarina blinks, then arches a brow. "You? A great father?" 

Alec gasps in fake offence. "Excuse me!" He dramatically exclaims, "I will make a fabulous dad some day. I'll take my child out whenever I have the chance, and I'll support their every decision, and I'll read them bedtime stories and teach them how to ride a bike, and I'll.. I'll just.. Be there for them. All the time. I don't want them growing up alone, or feeling alone. I want them to come to me whenever they have a problem with their studies, or whenever they want money.." He trails off, his eyes drooping with mild sadness, and Catarina finds herself watching him, eyes gleaming.

"Tell me more" she breathes out, "what is it like where you come from?" 

Alec stops swaying and makes his way towards her, then sits down. 

"It's different" he starts, "it's.. It's horrible" 

Catarina's brows rise in surprise. "Horrible?" 

"Not horrible" Alec shakes his head, "it's just boring, it's monotonous, days are routinised, you can't have fun if you don't have money" he looks down. "Is Cadmar asleep?" He turns his back to her and she chuckles lightly.

"Very much" she takes Cadmar from his arms and cradles him.

Alec faces her again, smiling. "So, yeah, here it's much more fun" he looks around, "and everyone is so nice" his eyes settle on Magnus, and Catarina instantly picks up on what's going on. 

Her lips part as she lets her blue orbs travel in the direction Alec was looking at. 

"You like him, don't you?" 

Alec clears his throat, then bows his head. "He's—He's a great warrior, and a great man" 

"You misconceived my question, Alec" Catarina tilts her head to the side, a kind smile playing on her lips, "you like him as a man. You wish to bed him" 

Alec's eyes widen and he inhales sharply, saliva running into the wrong pipe, making him choke with teary eyes. "No!" He yells out, "no" he repeats in a lower tone. "I don't— I don't wish to bed him" he shyly rubs at his neck, "he's just had a rough life, that's all" he breathes out.

Catarina nods slowly, disbelievingly. "Mmhm" 

Alec looks at Magnus, lips wavering into a fearful smile.

Was he really starting to get feelings for him?

In that moment, Magnus catches his gaze, and Alec's lips part as if he's about to apologise for getting caught in the act.

Before he's able to look away, Magnus smiles, nodding his head in his direction almost thankfully.

The oxygen finally leaves Alec's lungs in a shaky exhale, and he reluctantly lifts his drink in the air, toasting from afar. 

Magnus lifts his own, inclining his head, and Alec looks back at Catarina, whose brows were arched in ridiculing incredulity. 

"He's grown on me" he mutters.

Catarina snorts, shaking her head in amusement. "He likes you, you know" she stands up, one arm cradling Cadmar, while the other extends and she pats Alec on the shoulder. "And you're a good man, don't hurt him" 

Alec looks down, his jaw flexing.

** … **

"Alexander, come here, I want to talk to you"

Alec looks down at Magnus from the furthest branch, a smile playing on his lips.

"Catch me if you can" he sticks his tongue out at him teasingly. Magnus blinks. 

"Alexander, I'll only ask once" he crosses his arms over his chest, making Alec chuckle and swing his legs. 

"And I'll still challenge you. Come on, Magnus son of Asmodeus from Caedes" beckoning him up teasingly with his index and middle fingers, a daring smirk caresses his lips, "show me if you're as great of a warrior as they claim you to be"

Magnus tilts his head to the side, "I have unmatched climbing skill, my dear, are you sure you want me to declare your own talent fabricated?"

Alec shrugs a shoulder, but keeps swinging his legs, the smirk not leaving his lips.

Magnus climbs the first branch, and Alec leans his head against another, watching the older man strenuously climb, muscles flexing with every movement. He still managed to look elegant, regardless the effort he put into climbing. And considering the cut he had across his waist from the fight with Zeke, Magnus' smoothness of movement was impressive to say the least.

When Magnus is a few branches away from Alec however, Alec decides to toughen the situation and jump to the next tree, but just as he stands, Magnus' eyes narrow at him and he lifts his forefinger and thumb, taking them into his mouth.

And he whistles. Loud and clear, with a light tune. "Daegan Kai!"

Alec shrieks when the panther comes running predatorily, eyes fixated on Alec and mouth hung open, baring sharp white teeth.

Magnus smirks, aiming a few Portuguese words in the leopard's direction. 

Alec thinks that Magnus is calming his pet, but when she begins advancing toward him, he starts to get suspicious, and his eyes dart to Magnus. "Look, I'm sorry, I'll come down, I— I hate wild animals, they make me queasy and— _FUCK!_ " Alec feels Daegan Kai rubbing her face against his waist, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Magnus, tell me she's giving me cuddles and not sniffing me as an appetiser, please just—"

Magnus gives one more whistle and Daegan Kai nudges her head, throwing Alec off the branch.

 _And that's it,_ Alec thinks, _I'm dead._

Magnus swiftly grabs at Alec's hand before he can hit the ground, making Alec open his eyes and cling onto his muscular arms. "Help me up" he wails.

"Tell me I'm better at climbing" Magnus retorts, and Alec scowls, brows furrowed.

"But you're not" he says, "I don't tell lies"

"Alexander" Magnus slowly starts slipping his hand off, only to tease him. He'd never let go. Alec has really grown on him. "Now"

"Fine!" Alec snaps, "you're better than me at climbing, now help me up"

Magnus lets go, and Alec lands on his feet in a matter of a millisecond, his cheeks gaining colour when he realises how fucking close to the ground he already was.

"You're an asshole, y'know that?" He looks up at Magnus, who shrugs and jumps down. "What did you wanna talk about?" Alec smiles, folding his arms over his chest.

"Cadmar won't stop crying" 

Alec took off in a matter of seconds.

** … **

"You poor thing" Alec murmurs, running his fingertips over Cadmar's face.

He hisses when he realises how boiling the boy's skin is, then he looks up at Catarina. "How's his sleeping?"

"Hasn't slept all day" Catarina tiredly replies, and Alec presses his lips together as he tilts Cadmar's face to the side. He uses his sleeve to wipe away the fluid draining from the boy's ear. "Knew it" he says under his breath. 

"What is it?" Magnus kneels by Alec's side, "is it lethal?"

Alec smiles slightly and turns to Magnus with a light shake of his head. "I just need you to get me something, if that's ok" 

Magnus blinks. "Of course, what is it?" 

"I need basil, and I need a carrier oil" he murmurs, pressing the back of his hand against Cadmar's forehead.

Cadmar lifts his hand and holds Alec's fingers, his cries turning to small whimpering sounds.

"Carrier oil?" Magnus questions.

"Yes. Anything. Olive oil, coconut oil, hazelnut oil, almond oil, sesame oil, jojoba. Anything" Alec replies as he lifts Cadmar up and cradles him.

Magnus flexes his jaw to fight back a smile.

"Right away. Ragnor, come on" 

Alec looks at Catarina with a smile. "Hey, he'll be ok" he says softly, "you look exhausted. Sleep" he leans over and presses a kiss to her forehead. 

She nods gratefully and stands up, walking away and into her tent.

"Shh, shh, you'll be ok, my sweet little warrior" Alec soothes, standing up to sway from side to side.

** … **

"So this helps in all these cases?" Magnus questions.

Alec nods. "An ear infection is usually accompanied by a high temperature, vomit, fluid in the ear and problems sleeping" he elaborates, pressing the piece around the outside of the inside of Cadmar's ear. "Can you repeat what you do for me, Magnus?" 

Magnus sits up. "You can either crush the basil and apply it directly on the infected ear but avoid getting it inside, or you add it to a carrier oil and do the same" he says, smile in his voice.

Alec nods. "That's it" he says gently. 

Cadmar's big blues were staring directly at the two of them, and Magnus finds himself, almost involuntarily, leaning down to kiss the child's forehead. "You're doing perfect, little warrior" 

Alec lets go of the cloth and sits back on the soil. "You should go to bed" he says, casually. "I'll take care of little Cad"

Magnus cocks a brow at him. "Are you telling me what to do?" 

Alec opens his mouth to reply, then inclines his head. "No, not at all" he says, "but you must be tired and.." 

Magnus smiles, giving a nod. A nod that radiated respect more than anything.

"Goodnight, Alexander" 

Alec returns the wishes and turns back to the child.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, everything Portuguese is taken from Google, and you guys know what Google Translate is like, so if anyone here is a fluent/native Portuguese speaker, please don't hesitate to correct the mistakes I've (most likely) made. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! This is quite a… progressive chapter? ❤️
> 
> **_____**

"Hoppa" Alec chuckles as he delicately pours water over Cadmar's head, careful not to get any in the boy's ears. 

Cadmar laughs, chubby cheeks giving his face an adorable shape as he lifts his hands and stares up at the sky. 

Alec smiles, "what a good boy you are" he murmurs, sitting the child on his lap as they both enjoy the lucent warm water. 

Eventually, the time dawns on Alec and he wades his way out before messily wrapping a towel around his waist before wrapping a smaller one around Cadmar. "Let's get you to your mommy, shall we?" He whispers, drying Cad's face with his shirt. He looks up and catches sight of Ragnor.

"Hey" he greets friendlily with a small smile. "I was just cleaning little Cadmar up and—"

Ragnor takes Cadmar out of Alec's arms, and Alec feels his heart drop at how nastily he snatched him. 

Cadmar hiccups mid-cry and lifts his hands as he looks at Alec. 

"W-What did I do?" Alec asks, looking from Cadmar, up at Ragnor, "I'm sorry it I offended you or if I made you—"

"You're growing too attached to him, Alec" Ragnor says, voice stern but still a little sympathetic. "As he is to you. I want neither of you to be hurt when you're gone" 

Alec opens his mouth, on the verge of replying, then stops.

 _When you're gone._

Alec hasn't thought about leaving ever since… ever since that night he midwifed Catarina. 

"I was just.. I was.." Alec trails off, and he feels tears stinging behind his eyes. 

He's going to leave soon.

He can't even bear the thought of leaving everything behind. Leaving Cadmar, leaving Catarina.. Leaving _Magnus._

Magnus.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" 

Ragnor keeps his eyes on Alec. "Nothing, my friend" he says, "just conversing with Alec here" a small smile nudges at his lips and Alec instantly looks down, then he grabs his jeans off the ground and brushes past Ragnor, past Magnus, and away from the two.

** … **

"Alexander, I'm going to the temple. Would you—"

Alec shakes his head before Magnus can finish off his question. "I'm tired" he breathes out. "I think I'll go to sleep" 

Magnus blinks, surprised. "Are you sure?" He smirks, "you can ask me your silly questions on the way and—"

"No" Alec cuts in, "no, thank you" he continues, quieter. 

Magnus nods slowly. "Ok" he says, "have a nice sleep, my dear" 

Alec walks away without a word.

** … **

"Are you ok?" 

Alec caps his pen and looks up at Catarina, giving a small smile. "I'm great" he replies shortly, spreading his legs out in front of himself and stretching his arms above his head.

"Alec" Catarina makes her way towards him and kneels down, "I know you good enough to see that there's something discommoding you" she places her hand on his shoulder gently. "Talk to me" 

Alec flexes his jaw, eyes on his book. "I'm fine" he says, this time a little too harshly, "just leave me alone, will you?" He adds, hating himself when he sees the pain crossing her gentle features.

She clears her throat and gives a small nod. "I just wanted you to know that Cadmar's fully recovered now" she mumurs, then, to Alec's despair, she places the child in Alec's lap and walks away. 

Alec glances at Cadmar, then looks away, jaw set in obstinacy. "Don't look at me like that" he mumbles, crossing his arms. 

Cadmar rolls over and gurgles, babbling to himself. 

And Alec shuts his eyes, refusing to look at the child.

When he feels small hands slapping lightly on his leg, he looks down and lets out a small sound before lifting him up and pulling him to his chest. 

Cadmar sighs softly and shoves his thumb into his mouth.

** … **

"You're ordinarily here with Cadmar, my dear" 

Alec flinches at the voice, and the next moment, he's moving across the lake and stepping out, wrapping himself in a towel. 

He rushes past Magnus, in an extremely failed attempt at fleeing because Magnus is fast enough to grip his bicep. "Alexander" 

Alec closes his eyes briefly. 

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Magnus repeats that fucking name and Alec can't even look at him without feeling a pang of guilt. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Alec swallows. "No" he rasps out. 

"Then what is it?" Magnus moves to stand in front of Alec, a tender smile upturning his lips. "Look at me, dear" 

Alec does as told, and Magnus' brows rise slightly, in a way that says it's okay. "What's bothering you?" He rephrases his question.

Alec's lips part, but no words leave them. 

So Magnus steps closer and places a hand on the side of Alec's neck, something that sends shivers through the younger man and surprises Magnus more than he's willing to show on his countenance.

Alec shuts his eyes, exhaling shakily as he steps back and looks away. 

Magnus can clearly see Alec's throat bob and the small flex of his jaw as he stares at nothing.

Then Magnus looks at the drawing on Alec's hip, only just hidden by the towel he had wrapped around his waist. And he catches it. Scarcely visible. 

He glances back up at Alec, and lifting his hand slowly, he carefully runs his fingers over the gash, — painted over with the black ink of the tattoo Alec had marked there — eyes fixated on Alec's reaction to see if he has triggered any unwanted memories.

Alec stills, but makes absolutely no move to stop the older man. 

Magnus has always been laconic. Of few words. Never one to participate in conversations unless necessary, and even when it was a necessity, he'd try to be as concise as possible.

Alec appreciates that, despite the fact he was the complete opposite, he was the loquacious one, always wanting answers and never getting tired of questioning every little detail of Magnus' tribal life.

But he was more than grateful that Magnus wasn't saying a word. The silence put him at ease, but also, he felt a light wrench at his nerves when he thought that the quietude was a sign that Magnus was judging him.

Then Magnus' fingertips slowly follow the closed up scar, fascinated. A silent question hanging between them as Magnus lets his eyes travel down to the cut. 

"Do you need time alone?" He eventually speaks, "I don't want to be a source of—"

Alec hugs him. 

And Magnus stands for a few motionless seconds, eyes blown wide and hands held up as if he had just been advanced towards by a bull.

It's unexpected, but not unwelcome. Not at all. The complete opposite actually. 

Magnus slowly wraps an arm around Alec's waist, the other moving up his back to tangle in his wet, unkempt hair. 

Alec exhales, relieved, then closes his eyes and furtively buries his face in Magnus' neck. 

He can't describe what it felt like to be held like that. The way Magnus was holding him in that moment, his solid arms girthing him almost protectively. 

The closest description was that feeling you get when you wake up from a nightmare and you climb into bed with your friend for comfort. And then, just like that, you feel safe again. Every insecurity, every fear dispels and you're left with that warm comfort, flooding your nerves and soothing your mind. 

"Alexander" Magnus says, pulling back far enough to catch Alec's eyes, "are you ok?"

Alec nods, "yeah" he breathes out, "yeah, now I'm fine" 

Magnus smiles. A new smile that Alec will surely write about in his journal tonight. 

"Yeah?" Magnus asks lightly, then steps back, awkwardly adjusting the straps across his chest. 

Alec nods, distracting himself by readjusting the towel hanging around his waist. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Magnus finally speaks up, "you stopped talking to us after—" Magnus cuts himself off, then gives one nod, "Ragnor said something, didn't he?" He shifts his weight to the opposite leg, and with an unfairly sinful smirk, he crosses his arms over his broad chest.

Alec nods. "Yeah.. Yeah, but please don't call him out or anything. He was just being protective and I one hundred percent understand where he's coming from so.." Trailing off, Alec sees the way Magnus is looking at him and quietens himself.

Through the period of his small outburst Magnus' smirk had subsided to a gentle upturn of his lips, barely conceivable, but there. 

"Yeah" Alec looks down, fidgeting, "he said that… he said that I'm growing too attached and— well, he's right. I am. Cadmar is, he's… Look, I'm a sucker for kids, and Cadmar has these huge blue eyes and it's just too much for me, I can't not want to hold him every second of every day and he's starting to get used to me and hold my fingers and only stop crying when I hold him. It's too much. I shouldn't be… I shouldn't be doing this, any of this. Instead of picking at your brains for information, I'm _here_ " he gestures around him, "I'm hunting, I'm sleeping beside a child I consider the son I never had, I'm bathing in a lake with gorgeous naked men and—" Alec sighs, relieved to have gotten everything off his chest, "god, what am I doing?" He huffs out a laugh, ridiculing himself, disbelieving of the situation he has dragged himself into with his own bare hands. 

Magnus stands, for a few pensive moments, then opens his mouth. 

Alec swallows, expecting to be scolded and rebuked and probably pushed away and told to leave. 

But the following question that leaves Magnus' lips knocks him back on his heels. 

"You think I'm gorgeous?" 

Alec's mouth hangs open in incredulity, not knowing why Magnus overlooked everything he had said and focused on the compliment. 

"Well.. Yeah, I mean.." Alec gesticulates for Magnus' general appearance, "you're strong, and you're.. uh.. brave, and—"

"Gorgeous?" 

Alec pinches the bridge of his nose, embarrassed more than annoyed.

"Are you seriously doing this right now?" He mumbles in an exhale, mostly to himself. 

Magnus chuckles, "oh, please" he intones, high-pitched and amused. "I need to know an archaeologist's opinion about me"

Alec grunts. "You're a man, not a fossil" he mutters, running his hand down his features as he looks up at the older man. 

Magnus, to Alec's extreme shock, _bats his eyelashes._ "A gorgeous man?" 

Heaving out a sigh, Alec nods. "Yes, a gorgeous one. Happy? Good. Get outta my way" he brushes past Magnus and walks off, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. 

And he can hear Magnus' light chuckle fade with every step he takes.

** … **

_"Dargan.. Dargan.. Desculpe.. Por favor aceite minhas desculpas."_

(Dargan.. Dargan.. Sorry. Please accept my apologies)

Alec's eyes snap open.

_"Não sou nada sem você. Não posso viver sem você. Eu sinto muito. Eu te amo. Perdoa-me por favor. Dargan. Desculpe—"_

(I'm nothing without you. I can't live without you. I love you so much. I love you. Please forgive me. Dargan. I'm sorry—)

"Shh, shh" 

Alec shuts his eyes again as he hears Ragnor shake Catarina out of her nightmare. 

Catarina starts crying, sobs muffled by what Alec assumed was Ragnor's chest.

_"Pronto, é só um pesadelo. Você está seguro"_

(It's okay, it's just a nightmare. You're safe)

Alec feels his heart wrench in his chest as he hears her sobs soften till they're only soft whimpers and hiccuped cries.

And Ragnor starts singing. 

He has a soft voice, Alec realises. And even with his back to the two, he knows that Ragnor is rocking back and forth, lulling his friend back to sleep.

Catarina's cries turn to regulated, shallow breaths, and Ragnor's voice softens to a whisper before he falls silent. 

Alec finds himself, despite his unwillingness to sleep, also lulled into a dreamless slumber.

** … **

"Catarina" Alec says gently as he sits down next to her.

She ignores him. 

He doesn't blame her, they haven't spoken in days.

"Desculpe" he mumbles, and a smile betrays her as it stealthily edges across her face. "There's that smile" Alec lifts his hand and pinches her cheek, making her convulse with helpless laughs. 

Alec smiles proudly, evidently pleased with himself and his ability to trigger that reaction from her. 

"Come here" Alec spreads his arms and takes her into a hug, smiling as he nuzzles the top of her hair. "Have I ever mentioned that I've wanted to braid your hair ever since I saw it that first time we met? Remember? When you held your spear to my throat and blabbered in Portuguese?" He smirks, wanting more of those mirthful giggles. 

She complies, offering light titters as she nods into his chest. 

"You were so badass" Alec comments, "with your baby bump and your stern expression. Your strength and determination. Everything was so beautiful" he's trying not to make it obvious that he's consoling her and making up for the night before, but he can sense her start to get fishy, so he changes the subject, "can I do your hair?" 

She pulls back and turns around, bringing Cadmar to her chest so she can feed him while Alec plaited her hair. 

 

Magnus leaves his wigwam with his usual stoic countenance, his golden bands proudly worn, his weapons strapped on, and for a second Alec wonders.

He wonders what Magnus looks like when he's not so strict and serious, he wonders what Magnus was like before he became an heir, or what goes on in his mind, he even wonders what he's like when he's asleep. 

What position does he sleep in? Does he curl up? Does he hang his thumb between his lips lightly? Does he take off his golden bands for comfort? Does he smile in his sleep? 

Or does he sleep on his back? In full gear? His fingers grazing his weapons for protection? That bitter look on his face? Does he have nightmares? 

Does he stay up and think about his mother? His father? His life?

Alec swallows, blinking himself out of his thoughts and letting Catarina's "good morning!" tug him back to reality.

Magnus' features soften when he descries the two, and a small smile somehow manages to brighten up Alec's entire morning. 

"Good morning, my darlings" he says softly, and for a second, Alec can literally feel his heart start to melt. 

Darlings. Not darling. 

He briefly looks around to make sure it was only him and Catarina, then he rests his eyes back on Magnus, feeling a spark of happiness flare in him. "Good morning, Magnus"  
He replies, shy. 

Magnus' brows rise, a crooked smirk indicating some upcoming teasing. "I was wondering, Alexander… Since gorgeous is now equivalent to my name, why not vary in metonyms?" Magnus smartly banters, and Alec's cheeks immediately turn red as he looks back at Catarina's hair. 

"Stop that. You tormented me into calling you gorgeous" he grunts, looping the string around the end of Catarina's French plait before he stands up and walks towards Magnus. 

Catarina smirks. "I see you two have become… really good friends" she says, "should I spend my night away from your wigwam tonight, Magnus?" 

Alec opens his mouth, starting to protest. 

"Oh, my dearest Catarina" Magnus says before Alec can say a thing, "fleeing would leave you nowhere, my sexual ability is of great finesse, you'll be able to hear the screams of my partner from oceans away" he doesn't spare Alec a glance while saying those words, but he can feel Alec's eyes on him, and he can even see the redness of his face from the corner of his eye.

It was quite…satisfying to say the least.

Catarina chuckles. "I'm sure your _Alexander_ can put that theory to test, do—"

"Can you stop acting like I'm not standing right here?" Alec butts in, "you guys are really embarrassing me" he continues in a demure tone, bowing his head when they both look at him. 

Magnus laughs softly and lifts his hand, patting Alec on the arm. 

"My dear, you're far too virtuous for my taste"


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild violence.
> 
> **____**

"Alexander!" 

Alec turns his head to look at Magnus, but the affronted expression on his face makes Alec stumble back as the older man approaches him.

"Give me your rock" 

Alec's brows furrow. "My what?" 

"Your rock" Magnus replies, voice just as determined, "give me that.." Trailing off Magnus makes a few wild gesticulations with his hands, and Alec has to bite hard on the inside of his cheeks to hold back from laughing. 

"Oh" he finally lets out, "my phone?" He smirks, making Magnus nod, folding his arms over his chest. 

Alec hands Magnus his phone, and Magnus looks at it for a few moments before reaching for it. 

The smile on his face makes Alec's own crawl its way to his lips furtively.

Magnus presses the home button, then looks back up at Alec. 

Alec feels the heat of shyness spread up his neck, and to his cheeks, taking residence there as he sets his eyes on his background. 

No one can blame him. Magnus was fucking gorgeous and having their selfie as his background really came as no surprise.

Magnus blinks. "That's.. Hm, that's.." He trails off, his thumb running over the picture. "That's.." 

Alec waits for Magnus to stop his stammering.

"Flattering" Magnus looks up.

Catarina peeks over Magnus' shoulder with a gasp. "This is too cute" she mutters, resting her chin on Magnus' shoulder. 

Magnus looks up at Alec. "I want to show Catarina and Ragnor our selfu" 

Alec can't contain his laughter. His shoulders shake with a convulsion of laughters, trying to keep his mouth shut. "Selfie" he breathes out, "it's not called a selfu" 

Magnus furrows his brows. "Oh" he hands the phone back, "can you open the selfus"

Alec finds that word adorable, and decides not to correct Magnus again. He'd like to hear that cute word leaving Magnus every once in a while. 

Alec leaves the phone in Magnus' hand, but stands next to him to show him where the photos were.

Magnus smiles, pressing one of them. "Is this Isabelle?" He asks, genuine interest in his timbre as he looks up at Alec. 

Alec nods once, also eyeing the photo. "That's Isabelle, her husband Simon right there with the annoying face."

Magnus runs his thumb over the photo slowly, "and that's you" he murmurs, soft, as if unintentional. 

Alec blushes. "Y-Yeah.. I was… I was cooking and that hat… uh…"

Magnus looks back at him, jaw flexed and a nebulous expression on his face. 

But once his eyes scan over Alec's features and he sees the redness of his cheeks, a faint smile manages to divulge on his soft lips.

Alec's eyes flicker to them, and he swallows. 

For a second, he wonders what those lips would feel like. 

And what surprises him is that he wasn't thinking about a kiss. He was reflecting on what it would be like to cup Magnus' jaw and run his thumb over his lips. 

Would Magnus shut his eyes? or kiss the pad of his thumb? or would he push back? 

Alec's slapped back to reality.

 _Literally._

Blinking a few times in a row, he clears his throat as Magnus smirks. "What's wrong, dear? Thinking about your lover?" 

Alec stills. "What?" 

Magnus lifts the phone, and Alec's face scrunches up in disgust. 

"That's Jace! My brother!" 

"Brother?" Catarina asks "he scarcely looks like you, Alec" 

"Yeah. My parents took him in when he was little" Alec smiles, slowly looking up from the phone at the two. 

Magnus starts scrolling through the pictures. "So you don't have a lover?" 

Alec bites his lip, shaking his head once. "Never had the time for relationships" he says quietly, "or a place.. I'm not very social" 

Magnus bursts into a laugh, cutting Alec off. "Alexander. You're not a lot of things, but I swear to the gods, no one talks as much as you do" he jokes softly.

Catarina nods in agreement.

"That's not a bad thing, my darling" Magnus quickly adds, "don't go silent on me for three days like you did last time I lampooned you about your odd habits" 

Alec looks down, and Magnus' smile broadens as he watches the younger man fidget. "I just guess my… uh, my obsession with archaeology didn't let me have a love life" he says, his voice small but persuasive.

Magnus places his hand on Alec's back. And just as he's about to open his mouth to console Alec, Ragnor comes along. 

"So you're a virgin as well?" 

"I'm not a virgin" Magnus grits, "you've seen me take people into my shelter on countless occasions, you're just envious that my carnal life isn't as lacking as yours" he smirks.

"I'm not a virgin either" Alec points out, "I may not have a lover but I've had dozens of one night stands" 

Heads tilt in perplexity.

"One night stands?" Catarina puckers her lips in question. 

"Yeah, a one night type of thing, you pick up a random person and sleep with them, no ties, nothing serious" Alec shrugs. 

"Can you imagine that?" Ragnor sits down, biting into an apple.

"Fornicating without feelings" Magnus furrows his brows.

Alec huffs out a laugh. "Please don't say fornicating" he chuckles, "sounds animalistic" 

"Isn't it?" Magnus arches a brow, and Alec realises now that Magnus is actually quite mad. 

"I don't.." Alec trails off, at loss of words.

He didn't know that would offend them. It was such a natural thing to him. 

"Why would one allow their body be grazed upon by someone who won't cherish it?" Magnus crosses his arms, "by another who only wishes to assuage his animalistic desires" Magnus shakes his head, and Alec's toes curl in his shoes when Catarina motions for Ragnor to let them be. 

They leave, but not before Catarina snatches Alec's phone and lets out a "for selfies!", then Magnus just stands, staring into space, as if his entire life has been a lie. 

"I'm sorry" Alec eventually speaks up.

"Don't be" Magnus smiles, turning to look at Alec, "I just can't fathom the idea" 

Alec shrugs. "Sometimes people just don't have the ability to maintain a relationship, so they just.. Y'know.. It's mutual lust, to be frank" 

Magnus nods. "But.." He swallows, "our bodies, your body, should be treasured, not used for a night, with no feelings and no desire for anything but a little bit of pleasure."

Alec feels his heart start to thump harder in his chest, heat spreading from his lower back and up to his nape. 

He licks his lips, then he lets out the next enquiry without second thought, regretting it instantly.

"Is that how you do it?" 

Magnus stills, for only a quick second so he can prepare his answer, then he looks back at Alec. 

"Yes" he answers, honestly, "that's how it should be. Sex, it's not just physical. It's emotional, it's almost spiritual. When you lay one down, you abandon every God you've ever known, and you _worship_ your swain, you deify and praise every part of their body, you don't.. you don't mistreat such beauty by throwing it away the day after" Magnus stops, surprised by his own little eruption. "Apologies." 

Alec gazes, his hazels full of reverence more than anything. But Magnus still manages to see the utter and complete wistful desire seeping through. 

"Don't apologise" Alec breathes out, blinking. "It-It's ok, it's.. You're uh.. Yeah"

Magnus steps closer, then lifts a hand and holds Alec's jaw. "I apologise" he repeats, "I overstepped. I live in an uncivilised environment where mating and emotions are bound together in an almost holy bond, I had no right to speak of your people in such a manner" Magnus manages to catch Alec's eyes with his own, and he slowly runs his thumb over his cheekbone. 

Alec bows his head after a few seconds, wanting to clear his mind and bring some coherence to his senses, only to summon back his capability to form a proper sentence. Without mistakes or stammering or blushing.

"If this is what being uncivilised is like, then I guess it's not as bad as I thought" he eventually speaks, lifting his gaze to catch Magnus' apologetic one, "that was the most beautiful thing I've heard in years" he breathes out, leaning lightly into Magnus' touch, "and trust me, I've been to a lot of poetry evenings" 

Magnus smiles, sheepish. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah" Alec replies breathlessly, and his hand lifts to Magnus', placing it atop of it. "Yeah" he swallows, eyes not leaving his.

Magnus doesn't realise how close they are until he can feel Alec's breath against his lips, shallow and hot, his hand still warm under Alec's large one. 

Cadmar makes a small burbling sound and Alec, finally grounded, steps back and looks away, his heart hammering against his ribcage and his throat dry from all the images Magnus had put in his head with his little speech.

Magnus walks over to the child and lifts him up, cradling him in his arms. "Hello, little warrior" 

"Magnus!" 

Magnus flexes his jaw as he looks up at Alec. "Father's calling me" he says, "hold Cadmar for a little, will you?" 

Alec smiles, approaching the two, and takes Cadmar from Magnus' arms, "come here, baby" he whispers, then begins to rock him slowly, eyes on those huge blues.

"Magnus!"

A second later, Catarina appears in front of them. "Magnus, run" 

Magnus blinks, a mixture of shock and confusion evident on his features. "What is it?" 

"Just go! Go, go, go!" Catarina starts pushing Magnus away, but Magnus was stubborn, that was definitely something indisputable. So he stands, solid as rock and unyielding. 

Alec stares.

Asmodeus is there seconds later, one of his women standing behind him, an impish smirk on her lips as she glares at Magnus.

"Thyra here tells me you've been purloining her property" Asmodeus speaks with so much menace that even Alec feels a harrowing shiver running through him in waves and awakening every nerve in his body with burning fear. 

"Purloining her property?" Magnus laughs out, taking a step forward, "and is there proof of such absurd accusations?" He blinks blandly, "father?" He adds, reminding his father who he was to him. 

"At a matter of fact, there is" Asmodeus lifts a gemstone encrusted bracelet with his index finger, as if it were dirt, "this was found in your shelter.. _son_ " 

Magnus gapes. "How did it get there?" He asks.

"You tell me" Asmodeus snaps.

Alec looks at Magnus, whose eyes were still slowly and lazily blinking, as if none of this affected him the slightest bit. "I have seventeen golden bands, I can purchase as many of that… _thing…_ as I desire" he gestures for the bracelet, "but unfortunately, it doesn't suit my skin tone" 

"Take him" 

Magnus says nothing, but once the two brawny men stand at either side of him, he holds two fingers up. "I can walk" he says, and walks ahead of them, the two at his heel. 

Alec looks at Catarina, "what're they going to do to him?" He asks, nervously, "Magnus didn't steal that, he didn't—"

"Thyra has a son" Ragnor cuts in, "and she wants Magnus dead to declare her one year old puddle of shit heir of Caedes" he continues. 

Alec grits his teeth. "and Magnus? What're they going to— are they, are they going to execute him?!" 

Catarina blinks, swallowing forcibly. "They're going to scourge him" 

The first second, Alec was standing there, asking questions. The next, he places Cadmar in Catarina's arms and runs.

It's only a little before sunset, the fire's ready to light the night.

Alec hates it. He hates how fucking weak Magnus looks, lying prone, wrists bound in front of him, but that stern look still on his face. 

He hates that once Magnus catches sight of him, he looks down, ashamed that Alec's seeing him in this state. 

Alec's hands clench to trembling fists, and he despises that he has no idea what to do next. 

Once the whip is lifted in the air, Alec shuts his eyes, fighting the blithering need to lift his hands and cover his ears. 

Magnus makes no sound when the leather against skin sound echoes. 

However, Catarina did let out a sob of "pera ai", and when Ragnor steps closer to fight the man punishing Magnus, his hands are held behind his back by those two brawny men from earlier, and he's punched in the stomach by the third. 

Alec's eyes travel back to Magnus, and he can see the bleeding gash across his back, his head still bowed. 

And he lets out a shaky breath as he lets his eyes skim the crowd. 

The children were hiding their faces in their parents' waists. Asmodeus was watching, proud of his cruelty. Beside him, Thyra stood, her son held in her arms as she watched Magnus with that same smirk she wore moments before. 

Alec has no control over his next movements, because as soon as he sees the lash being raised in the air again to mark Magnus' back, it's like his muscles moved on their own accord. 

He rushes for Magnus, and he hovers over him, hands on the ground at either side of his head. And the next second, he feels the torturous burn against his clothed back, so scorching that it almost felt cold.

Momentarily, his skin is numb and he can't feel a thing, but once the agony sinks in, he can't hold back the scream that escapes his throat, his hands curling to fists in the soil as he bows his head onto Magnus' shoulder blades.

Magnus struggles to shove him off him and receive the next lashing. He tries, but Alec holds him down, chest against his back. 

"Alexander. Get off" Magnus breathes out, weakly, "this is my punishment, don't—" 

Asmodeus nods once, and the next whipping hits Alec's back even harder than the one before. 

Alec bites down on Magnus' shoulder, pained, tears running down his face as he muffles his scream. "You hate your scars" he breathes out, and that's the last thing he manages to say before the pain tugs him into the abyss of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_____**
> 
> I guess I'm sorry for two things.


	11. XI

Alec wakes up half-dead, in a state of inanition.

His muscles are tense and throbbing in pain, his lips are chapped, and… oh god. His back. 

His fucking back. 

He can feel a light press to it, gentle but cold.

Water.

So relieving. 

Closing his eyes, a small smile tugs at his lips.

Then reality dawns on him, memories flooding his mind and his eyes snap open as he surges up, his back aching with the sudden movement. 

But as soon as he begins to turn around, he's pressed back down. "Don't move, darling" 

Alec closes his eyes instantly, seemingly relaxing at the soft voice of Magnus'. He slumps into his natural position and allows the air to leave his lungs slowly. 

"Are you ok?" He rasps out, voice cracking at how dry his throat was. 

Yet he refuses to ask for water.  
Much more important things were going on. 

"You fool" Magnus breathes out, "you fucking fool" 

Alec shuts his eyes, gathering saliva in his mouth before swallowing to dampen his throat. "I'm sorry" 

Magnus says nothing as he dabs the wet cloth against Alec's back. 

Alec tilts his head to the side, and he slowly buries his face in the soft cushion, eyes clenched shut. 

"I'm sorry" he repeats, "I couldn't stand there and watch you" he elaborates. 

Magnus smiles, "that was foolishly courageous of you, my dear" he says softly, letting his fingertips run down the length of Alec's back, "but now you're left with these"

Alec nods. "As long as you're ok" 

Magnus feels a light tug at his heartstrings. 

"Can I see your back?" Alec questions, attempting to sit up again.

"Alexander, stop moving around" Magnus orders, "just let me take care of you, will you?" 

Alec nods, cheeks red. "Y-Yeah" 

"Come here, dear" Magnus helps Alec into a sitting position and brings a sack of water to his lips, watering the younger man.

Alec shuts his eyes as he gulps down however much Magnus is willing to give. 

When the water finishes, Alec pulls back and bows his head, neck craned and thumbs fidgeting. 

"I know you didn't steal that bracelet" he says quietly, eyes not leaving his lap, "and I know that I'm stupid" 

Magnus' countenance visibly softens as he reaches up and strokes Alec's hair away from his forehead gently. "You're not stupid" he states, "you're just not necessarily bright either" 

Alec laughs, dotingly, then lifts his gaze to look at the older man. 

Magnus laughs along. "I take that back" he sighs, "you're stupid"

Alec huffs out a semi-affronted chuckle. He licks at his lips pensively. "Can I see your back?" 

Magnus stills for a few seconds, but eventually turns around to give Alec a view of what he's unjustly received from no one other than his father. 

It's only one mark, one long, bloody mark. But it manages to send a jolt of pain through Alec that was much more agonising than his own wounds. 

And Alec, despite himself and without reflecting on the thought, leans forward and rests a soft kiss over it. 

Magnus' breath hitches, his head still hung, his hands holding his hair away from his nape as he felt Alec's lips move down slowly, soothingly, mapping the red mark.

Alec catches himself a few seconds later, and he leisurely pulls back, eyes shutting. "Does it hurt?" 

Magnus looks at Alec from over his shoulder, wondering whether he should lie or just go for the truth.

"Do yours?" 

Alec swallows, looking away briefly. 

"Goldenrod, Achillea millefolium, uh.. I remember a.. Uh.." 

Magnus turns to Alec and holds his face with both hands. "Alexander"

"..C-Calendula" Alec looks at him, words dying on his dry lips. 

Magnus holds his gaze. "Alexander, it's okay" 

"I hate him" Alec whispers out shakily, "how could he do this to his own son? How does he have the heart to hurt someone like this? There was no solid proof that you had stolen anything, he's just a stupid man, controlled by his hormones and— and he doesn't deserve to be a leader, he's unjust, he's—"

Magnus leans in and presses a light kiss to Alec's lips, soft and barely there, but enough for Alec to snap his mouth shut, his pupils dilating as he let himself get kissed.

Magnus pulls back slowly, his eyes cast downwards, his hands leaving Alec's face before he heaves out a sigh.  
"Do you ever stop talking?" He dazedly asks, lips tingling. 

Alec's eyes remain on Magnus' lips for several moments.

He looks back into Magnus' eyes, and he reluctantly lifts his hand, cupping Magnus' chin with his thumb and forefinger. 

Then he leans forward and grazes Magnus' lips with his own, tilting his head to the side and resting their mouths together. 

_Finally._

Magnus lets out a soft sigh, lifting his hand again to frame Alec's jaw.

Parting his lips, Alec exhales into Magnus' mouth, taking his lower lip between his own and biting lightly at it. 

Magnus stills for a second, unfamiliar with the wave of pleasure it sent through him, but once Alec girths his neck with his arms, endeavouring to pull him closer, Magnus is brought back to his senses and he carefully brings his hand down till he's holding Alec's waist. 

While coaxing Alec's lips apart and intertwining their tongues, he gently lowers Alec onto the berth and manages, with much ease, to climb on top of the younger man and deepen the kiss. 

Alec feels his body burn beneath Magnus' touch, his lips frail, his body relinquishing, at the mercy of Magnus' formidable one. 

"Gods, Alexander" Magnus whispers against Alec's lips, forearm flat at the side of Alec's head as his other hand roamed his chest, fingers skimming through the hair scattered there before he cups his neck. 

He pulls back slowly, lips lingering for a few moments as he looks down at Alec.

Alec looks up, blinking.

Magnus' expression softens when he sees the blithering innocence and purity in Alec's wide hazels.

How can someone not love this? How can someone only want him for one night and not become utterly _addicted?_

Alec looks away, fleeing Magnus' affectionate gaze as his jaw flexed, his throat moving up and down before he shuts his eyes. 

_When you're gone._

Magnus presses the softest kiss to Alec's temple, eyes sliding shut. 

The younger man sits up, pushing away slowly. "I'm sorry, I can't.. I…"

And Magnus sits down, legs crossed, a small smile on his face. Careless and understanding.

"No need to explain yourself, Alexander" he says, "come here, let me attend to your wounds" 

Alec crawls back to where Magnus was sat, and turns around, cheeks red, heart galloping in his chest as he stares at nothing. 

"Alexander" 

Alec shuts his eyes, feeling Magnus' fingertips caress the gashes on his back. 

"Hm?" 

"Gratitude" Magnus replies quietly, "what you did was…"

"Stupid?" Alec looks over his shoulder, and Magnus chuckles softly. 

"No" he says, "not stupid at all" 

Alec glances at Magnus with a small grin, then tries to look at his back, straining. 

"I'll take a selfu of it later" Magnus, voice soft, reassures, and Alec can't laugh. 

It just didn't sound funny to him anymore as much as it sounded adorable. Cute. Endearing. 

Magnus wasn't the same man Alec had met a few weeks ago. He wasn't the abrasive, mean warrior who threatened him on many occasions.

Now he was just… _Magnus._

And sharing his story with Alec made him even more human than Alec thought was possible.

It was… it was different. It was heartwarming. 

Alec wasn't familiar with the feelings he had for the older man, but he knew it wasn't just friendship. 

He also knew that if he had left Magnus to have his way with him, it would be more than dishonourable. 

Magnus had different ideas, different views on countless subjects, including sex.

If Alec had let him touch him like that, with such intimacy, and let him worship and deify him like Magnus had told him he would do to anyone he held feelings for… that would be more than disrespectful. 

Alec's a liberal man. He accepts and respects other point of views. And when he's in the company of someone with differing ideas, he tries to fit in, to live according to their lifestyle until he leaves. 

That's what Alec plans on doing.

He won't let Magnus touch him if he's going to end up leaving. Making Magnus feel like he's nothing more than a one night stand.

Magnus is more than that. Much more.

Magnus cuts Alec out of his thoughts by running his fingers over the tattoo. 

That tattoo.

"Will you ever tell me?" Magnus whispers.

Alec glances down at Magnus' hand, then shuts his eyes.

"I will" he breathes out, "I will when you tell me how you got each one of your own" 

Magnus smiles, leaning over to rest a kiss on Alec's shoulder. "That can be arranged" he says, kindly. "Get some rest, my dear" 

Magnus helps Alec lay on his stomach, then covers him with his shirt. "Sleep tight" he thrums, "if you need me, I'm just outside, call for me, yes?" 

Alec nods, eyes drooping in exhaustion. 

And as Magnus walks away, Alec closes his eyes, not wanting to see the one gash he couldn't protect him from. 

.

"I see you back in good health" 

Alec laughs bitterly. "Go away, you filthy little bitch" 

Magnus, Ragnor, and Catarina all look at him, wide-eyed.

Thyra chuckles. "Oh, don't be so crude" she waves him off as she sits down beside him.

Alec moves Cadmar away from her reach. "Do you want me to be more specific?" He asks, turning to look at her, "fuck off" 

Magnus holds back a smirk. 

"I can have you punished for speaking to your leader's wife like that" Thyra says, and Alec throws his head back with a laugh. 

"Sorry. But I'm not from your people, I'm a guest here" he says, "besides, if I were a part of your tribe, my leader would be Magnus, not your sex driven husband, nor your one year old piece of—"

Thyra slaps him. Hard.

When Magnus moves forward however, Catarina places the back of her hand against his chest, pushing him back. 

Alec laughs, discarding the pain that ran through his face. "Done?" He asks, eyes on Thyra, blinking blankly. 

Before she can speak, he waves her off. "You can leave" 

She does. She walks away angrily, fists clenched at her sides. 

Alec glares after her, venomously, but as soon as he looks back at Cadmar, a smile brightens his features and he tickles the child's sides. "Hello again" he says softly, "look at you, all handsome and growing, you're going to steal all the ladies and men, aren't you?" Leaning down, he presses a light kiss to Cadmar's cheek.

Magnus smiles. 

"So quick to fall, Magnus" Catarina murmurs, and Magnus chuckles.

"Can't help it, my dear" he thrums, "look at the man" 

Alec stands, Cadmar in his arms. "I'm going to bathe and clean Cadmar up" he announces, then bites his lip as his eyes rest on Magnus, "join me?" 

Ragnor chokes on his drink. "Oh, dear" he coughs out, "my friend is finally losing his virtue" 

Magnus elbows him hard enough to have him grunting, then smiles at Alec. "Of course, darling" 

"Of course, darling" Ragnor mimics in a babyish voice. 

Catarina rolls her eyes, then steps closer and looks up at Alec. "I'll have Cadmar" she says, "he only just bathed yesterday" 

Alec's lips part, and the red blush that conquers his cheeks when realisation finally hits him makes Catarina smirk, "go" she shoos him off.

 

Alec stands shyly as Magnus unfastens his loincloth, and once it slips off his body, he looks away, cheeks betraying him and managing to turn even hotter than they were. 

Magnus looks at Alec, amused. "Come on, darling" he says, walking back and stepping into the water.

Alec lowers his hands to the string of his sweatpants and he slowly pulls at it, eyes on Magnus, whose own didn't leave Alec's hands for a second.

"C-Can you, uh…" 

Magnus slowly lifts his gaze to Alec's face. "Turn around?" He questions.

Alec gives a shy nod.

"Of course, darling" Magnus smirks, "that would be great for you, wouldn't it? Two birds, one stone" 

Alec's lips part, about to question Magnus' insinuations.

But once Magnus turns around, Alec finds out exactly what Magnus meant as his eyes slowly ease down Magnus' body before he clears his throat and takes his clothes off.

Even when Alec makes his way into the water, Magnus keeps his back to him, up until he's standing behind the heir. 

Magnus automatically shuts his eyes as he feels Alec's fingers brushing one of the scars excoriating his shoulder blade. "This?" Alec whispers, and he can almost feel the shiver rippling through Magnus' body. He hears Magnus' sharp intake of breath and the shaky exhale. 

Alec's not supposed to be proud that he has that type of effect on Magnus. But he is. 

"Fight with Tyron" Magnus murmurs, "he managed to get me in the shoulder" 

Alec's fingertips loiter for several seconds, then move down one of Magnus' arms, "this?" 

Magnus clenches his eyes shut, his stomach twisting in need as Alec slowly ran his fingers over the cut. 

"Slugfest with Ragnor" Magnus smiles, "we were fighting over who will be hunting. I won" 

Alec chuckles, "of course you did" he says, voice soft as his hand moves to the right side of his waist, "and this?" 

Magnus takes a deep, reflective breath, then looks down. "I got that defending Daegan Kai" 

Alec nods, "Daegan Kai" he murmurs. 

"She was protecting me during a fight with the Cerberus" Magnus smiles, tilting his head to the side and giving Alec a gorgeous view of his profile. 

Then he looks at him, blinking slowly. "And yours?" He inquires, lowering his gaze to Alec's hip as he turns around to face the younger one.

Alec, almost against his will, presses his hand against it, his cheeks flushing red. 

"It's nothing important" he mumbles sheepishly, "I mean, you're Magnus, and your scars… they're all awe-inspiring outcomes of great fights. They're _battle scars,_ mine are just…" Alec looks down, "not" 

Magnus lifts his hand and cups Alec's jaw. "Did you get it as a result of just cause?" He asks, his voice no higher than a whisper.

Alec gulps, then gives a small nod. 

"Then it's a battle scar, my darling" Magnus smiles, his eyes full or adoration and _pride,_ "tell me" 

Alec bites his lower lip for a split second, then takes a deep breath, "someone close to me" he begins, "was in an abusive relationship" 

Magnus blinks.

"Their so-called-lover would hurt them, and… do things, animalistic things, then threaten to kill them if they thought about going to the police" Alec pauses, "police are people who bring justice to citizens" he clarifies, looking Magnus in the eye. 

Alec's shoulders slump, and he begins to gnaw at his lip as he breaks eye contact and looks away, "one day, they came to me with a… a bruised eye, and a broken rib, it was horrible, it was so infuriating and I couldn't take it anymore. That person always told me not to interfere with their business, that they were okay and it never got physical. But… But that happened, and I was angry, I was so…" Alec looks back at Magnus "I was so fucking angry" 

Magnus nods, encouraging Alec to go on. 

"I went to him, and I beat him up. It was all unplanned, it was reckless and irrational and really imprudent of me but I didn't care. I couldn't even think straight" Alec closes his eyes again, "he pulled a knife at me, and this happened" Alec strokes the cut, opening his eyes to rest them on Magnus. 

Magnus smiles, mostly proud. "And why cover it?" He asks, "are you ashamed? or do you find it ugly?" 

Alec stills for a few seconds, an unconscious smile sneaking to his lips as he fleetingly glances away. "Actually" he breathes out, "I and this person, we got matching tattoos. It's called a rune. Latin markings, this is for strength" he looks back down at Magnus, a profound grin broadening across his features and wiping away all the previous sorrow and shame. 

Magnus looks between both Alec's eyes, his breath caught in his throat, then a smile finds his lips and he steps back, wanting and needing to put space between them. "I'm proud of you."


	12. XII

"I don't think you two have been formally introduced!" 

Alec stands behind Magnus, "Magnus, please" he mutters, "she scares me" 

Magnus laughs, turning his head to look at Alec. "She won't bite" he states, "she's friendly" 

Alec furrows his brows, lips puckered in determination. "No" 

"Alexander" Magnus drawls, "look at her!" He gestures for Daegan Kai, who stood there, unmoving and almost… almost polite. 

Alec sighs, then steps out from behind Magnus and takes a small, cautious step towards the wild cat. "Hey" he says quietly, "uh, I'm Alec, I'm—"

Daegan Kai takes a step, and Alec holds his hands up in defence, stumbling back. 

The panther jumps him, knocking him to the ground, and just as Alec starts to cry out for help, she begins to nuzzle his neck. 

Alec stills, looking up at Magnus, whose smirks crooks across his face as he watches the two. 

Then he runs his fingers through the leopard's black fur, furtive not to trigger her. 

"What a beauty" he whispers, ruffling her head.

Daegan Kai curls up next to Alec, and falls asleep with her paw on his stomach. 

Desperately looking up at Magnus, Alec mouths a "take her off!" 

Magnus only chuckles then kneels next to him and leans down, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. 

Alec's cheeks flush as he shuts his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

** … **

"Hey" 

Magnus slowly slides his eyes open and rests them on Alec and Cadmar. "Hello, Alexander"

Alec bites his lip. "U-Uhm… it's…" bowing his head, he swallows forcibly and bites his lip, "Ragnor and Myrina are.. Uh, being intimate and.." His cheeks turn red and he holds Cadmar closer. 

Magnus chuckles softly. "They're wedding tomorrow" he smiles, sitting up, "come here" he pats the bed next to him. 

Alec sheepishly makes his way towards Magnus' bed and climbs in. 

"Do you want to carry Cadmar?" Alec questions, and Magnus fidgets closer, taking the child out of Alec's arms.

"Gods, he looks like Dargan" Magnus breathes out, looking down at the boy, "the same plump lips, the same gaze" 

Alec's eyes flicker up to Magnus. "Are you— Did you love him?" 

Magnus immediately looks up, eyes wide. "No!" He yells out, "no! Oh, gods, no, Alexander! He was Catarina's mate!" 

Alec gives a nervous laugh. "Sorry" he says, "I'm really sorry" 

Magnus smirks, "stop apologising, Alexander" he says, exasperated, "Dargan was a very dear friend, he fought by my side all the time, and he died protecting his people, an honourable death" 

Alec smiles. "He seems like an amazing man" 

"He was" Magnus nods, "Catarina still mourns his passing" 

Alec understands. He's heard her call out his name numerous times before one of her friends woke her and lulled her to sleep. 

"She's a strong woman" Alec breathes out, "…and so are you of course— man, not woman, you're— just strong and…" trailing off, he sighs and straightens his back. "I've got this" 

Magnus sits up in amusement. "Go on then, little Lightwood" 

Alec dotes on the fact Magnus has his last name memorised, but not for too long.

"I like peeling your layers" Alec finally says, blinking before his eyes widen, "that came out wrong, I don't mean your clothes, not that you wear any clothes. Look, just.. Nothing" slumping, Alec begins nibbling at the side of his thumb. 

Magnus laughs. A throaty laugh with his head tilted back and his eyes shut. "Gods, Alexander" he chuckles out, "you're so entertaining. Please go on, it passes time" 

Alec scowls, then crosses his legs and looks down at his fumbling thumbs. "You're really strong" he says, "inside out. When— When you were getting scourged, you looked away from me, you thought I would think littler of you, but.." He looks up, catching Magnus' eyes with his own, only to show how sincere he is about every word he's uttering "I could never lose an ounce of reverence towards you, Magnus. You've proven yourself on many occasions, and I believe that one day, you _will_ be a great leader, and your people would be more than honoured to die in your cause. You're fair, you're courageous, you're the utter epitome of a fighter, you've endured so much and you can never, _ever,_ do anything that'll make me, or anyone else, lose faith in you" Alec doesn't know when his hand had reached up and held Magnus' cheek, his eyes boring into his and intensifying the tension shared between them. 

Magnus' jaw flexes, and Alec feels it beneath his touch. 

"Thank you, Alexander" he says, voice abnormally soft and a small smile wavering his lips, "thank you" he repeats.

Somehow, those two words spread indescribable joy through Alec's body, and he lowers his hand with a smile just as small. "You're welcome" he says, sitting up again as Magnus lays Cadmar down next to him.

"Wanna watch something?" Alec pulls his phone out and lays on his stomach. Magnus follows suit, brow arching questioningly as he situated Cadmar beside Alec.

"I'm going to show you some trailers I downloaded a long time ago. They're like a preview of a film or series" he turns to look at Magnus, who frowns approvingly.

"Like Game of Thrones?" Magnus lays sideways, ear pressed to his palm and body propped up on his elbow.

Alec nods, grinning proudly. "Like Game of Thrones" 

As Alec scrolls through his camera roll, Magnus swiftly lifts his hand and presses his finger to the screen, before carefully scrolling up, eyes attentively eyeing the screen.

He clicks a photo of Alec and Izzy after a workout. 

Alec freezes when he hears Magnus' breath hitch. 

"Matching tattoos" 

Looking anywhere else, Alec blinks away his tears and grits his teeth together to hold back any unwanted cries, setting his jaw.

"Alexander" Magnus whispers, "Alexander, darling, was your sister—"

"Yes" Alec cuts in, "yeah, it was her" 

Magnus stays silent for what struck Alec as hours, then he lifts his hand and runs his fingers through Alec's hair. "I'm sorry" he apologises quietly, and Alec blinks, turning to look at him, "if that had happened to Catarina, or anyone I know and love, I wouldn't have half of your self-control, Alexander" 

Alec smiles, and Magnus reaches for his phone before turning it off. 

"Enough trouble for today" Magnus coos, moving closer to Alec. 

He thoroughly runs his fingers through Alec's hair, then pulls him closer and allows the younger man to settle himself against his chest.

Alec's eyes close as he slings an arm over Magnus' waist and buries his face further into his chest. "Magnus" he murmurs. 

"Yes, my dear?" Magnus replies, smiling slightly.

"Thank you" Alec says, "thank you so much" he pulls Magnus closer, fingertips buried in his back. 

Magnus laughs lightly, and Alec enjoys the light vibrations waving through the other's chest. "Oh, Alec" Magnus strokes Alec's hair rhythmically, "what would I have done if you hadn't followed us about and insisted on being a probing little—"

"Hey!" Alec grunts, looking up as his stubbled chin touched Magnus' chest. 

Magnus looks down, blinking easily with a smirk. "I enjoy your insatiable thirst for knowledge. You know that" he says, and Alec nods before burying his face in Magnus' chest again. 

"And I enjoy your stoic, cruel, bitter, joke-killing personality" he replies, voice teasing and low. 

Magnus laughs. "If your jokes were funny, I surely would've laughed" 

Alec surges up. "Ok! Listen to this" 

Magnus, taken by surprise, blinks, his brows arching up he forehead as he props himself up on his elbows. 

"Ok, so there are three birds, alright?" Alec starts, rubbing his hands together, "let's say, eagles, yeah?"

Magnus nods once.

"So, one day, the three decide to compete—"

"Birds don't talk" Magnus cocks a brow, "how did—"

"Don't concern yourself with trivial matters" Alec mumbles, "so, they decide to compete and see who can go the furthest into the desert and find himself a meal" 

Magnus nods.

"So, the first one, flies into the desert" Alec's voice lowers, trying to add up some anticipation to the joke, "and he comes back ten minutes later with a bloody beak"

Magnus smirks. "Mm" 

"The two others stare and say _what did you find?_ , so the eagle waves it's wing, _see that rock over there?_ he says _I found a mouse behind it and I ate it_ " Alec punctuates on ate with a snap of his teeth, and Magnus jumps with a gasp. 

"My dear!" 

Alec chuckles. "The second eagle sets off into the desert, and twenty minutes later, it comes back with a bloody beak" Alec pauses for show, " _what did you find?_ the other two ask, so the eagle waves his wing, _see that cave over there?_ he says, _I found a snake in there, and I ate it_ " again, Alec emphasises on ate with a snap, and again, Magnus gasps.

"Poor snake" he frowns, "what if it had a family?!"

Alec smirks

"Then, the last one sets off into the desert, and it comes back _one hour later_ , drenched in blood" Alec says, "the two stand in shock and stare. _What did you find?_ one of them manages to question, blinking at the amount of blood. The eagle waves a wing weakly, _do you see that metal pillar over there?_ it says tiredly, and they both nod rapidly. _yeah, I didn't_ the eagle continues" Alec convulses with laughter, his cheeks red and the tip of his tongue trapped between his teeth as he waits for Magnus' reaction. 

Magnus stares blandly, then, out of courtesy, he gives a small laugh and takes ahold of Alec's hands, hauling him on top of him and laying back. "That was terrible, Alexander" 

Alec rolls his eyes, "hey, come on!" he groans, "that was amazing, don't lie, look, look" poking at the corner of Magnus' mouth, Alec laughs, "you're trying not to laugh" 

Magnus lets out a howl of laughter. "Gods" he breathes out, "you're so foolishly endearing" he sighs, holding Alec's waist. 

Alec smiles, sudden shyness consuming him. "Thank you" 

Magnus smiles back gently. "Anytime, my dear" he says, "now go to sleep. Busy day tomorrow. Ragnor is finally going to start caring about someone other than himself" 

Alec laughs and rolls onto the bed beside Magnus, then pulls Cadmar to him. 

"Goodnight, Magnus" he says quietly. 

"Goodnight, Alexander" Magnus replies, putting out the two lanterns lighting up the wigwam.

** … **

"You slept in Magnus' shelter last night" Catarina states, throwing flower petals all over Alec as she laughs.

Alec looks up, brushing the white metals off his hair. "Yeah, so?" 

"So? What happened?" Catarina sits down next to him, spreading her long legs in front of her. 

Alec shrugs. "Nothing happened" he says, but the smile on his face definitely said otherwise. 

"Oh, don't give me that" Catarina waves him off, "did you lay with him?" 

Alec rolls his eyes. "We cuddled, ok?" He turns to her. "I took Cadmar to his tent because Ragnor and Myrina were having sex" 

Catarina smirks, bumping her shoulder into his arm. "And did you follow their example?" 

Alec lets out a laugh. "I don't think having sex while a four week old child is around is quite appropriate, Cat" he turns to look at her. "We talked about Dargan" 

Catarina's smile falters, and she slowly bows her head, looking at her lap. Her white hair fell down her face and hid the tears hanging on her lashes. 

Alec lifts a hand and slowly brushes her hair away from her face. "I don't know about your religion" he says, "but in mine, people who are good, like your lover Dargan, go to heaven, a place where they're happier" he soothes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

A tiny, barely there smile manages to tug at her lips and she turns to look at Alec. 

"I miss him" she says, "he died in my arms, Alec. I couldn't protect him, he died defending me, he died for me, he died because he loved me, I killed him and—"

Alec shakes his head, "no, no" he says, "no. Catarina, he died because he knew that a life without you isn't a life at all" he moves to kneel down next to her, "none of it was your fault" framing her face with both hands, Alec uses his thumbs to brush her tears away. 

She nods. 

Ruffling her hair, Alec stands up. "Come on, get up" he holds his hand out for her and brings her to her feet.

** … **

"Magnus" 

"Hm?" 

"Do you think you'll get married some day?" Alec bites his lip as he sits down on a log. 

Magnus hums, setting the wood down before sitting down on the ground. "Maybe" he says, "if I meet the right person, yes, I think I will" he smiles at Alec, "and you?" 

Alec blinks at his lap a few times. "I don't know" he affirms, "marriage seems… unpromising to me. I think over time, the two lose feelings for each other but are too used to living together that they don't realise how distant they've become.. y'know?" 

Magnus looks pensive for a second, then he looks at Alec. "I actually don't" he replies, honestly. "But I'm sure when you find the right man, you'll grow to love him more and more with each passing day. Not the opposite" he adds in reassurance.

Alec's lip twitches, and he bows his head as a smile spreads itself over his face. "Yeah" he breathes out, "I think I'd like that." 

Magnus stands up and walks over to the younger man. "Alec" 

The name's foreign to Alec, it didn't sound right. Good, yes. But not right. 

Magnus reaches beneath Alec's chin and lifts his face gently, looking down at him with a smile. 

"You're worthy of happiness" 

Alec bites the inside of his cheek, "so are you" 

A breathy chuckle escapes Magnus' throat as he looks away. "Happiness isn't for people like me, Alexander. You know that" 

Alec arches a brow. "Everyone deserves—"

"Our people aren't like yours, we're not—" before Magnus can continue, Alec stands up and starts walking away. 

As soon as Magnus holds Alec's bicep however, Alec turns around and pushes him away. 

"Don't" he grits, "come on, the celebrations are about to start" and in a matter of moments, he's out of sight.


	13. XIII

Alec sits down against the tree, watching the tribe dance and laugh, and do all sorts of things Alec was sure his siblings would love to join in on.

"Greetings" 

Looking up, a small smile plays on Alec's lips when he catches sight of Adrastus. 

"Greetings" he replies, bowing his head. 

Adrastus gestures for the spot next to Alec with a questioning look, and Alec immediately sits up and scoots over, "please" he says, and Adrastus' smile manages to get the widest Alec has yet to see. 

He sits down next to Alec, and they both admire the tribe for some time. 

"So" Adrastus exhales.

"So" Alec replies, turning to look at the other man.

"What you did for Magnus was quite heroic"

Alec looks down at his lap. "I didn't do it to be labeled a hero" he states, "I did it because Magnus didn't deserve it" 

Adrastus nods. "Neither did you" 

"It was my choice" Alec sighs, "your English is quite good for someone who refused to talk to me when I asked for help" 

Adrastus laughs softly. "Apologies. I was going through a rough day" 

Alec huffs out a laugh. "Right" he nods, then rests his eyes on Magnus.

"You've taken a liking to him" Adrastus says, and Alec flexes his jaw in mild discomfort.

"I don't see how that concerns you" he replies, eyes not leaving the heir, who was holding Catarina's hands and helping her through a tremendously ridiculous dance. 

"I worry" Adrastus replies, "he's lead all his past lovers to their doom" 

Alec swallows, shutting his eyes briefly. "Why should I believe you?" 

"Why would I lie?" Adrastus retaliates. 

"Maybe you like him, maybe you like me. Your Gods know. I've seen the way you look at him" Alec shrugs, and Adrastus chuckles lightly as he stands. 

"Believe what you want" he says, "up until you're hanging onto dear life" 

Alec rolls his eyes and thumps his head back against the tree.

** … **

"How do you people even get drunk?" Alec mutters as he wraps Catarina's arm around his neck, "come here" he hooks an arm beneath her knees and lifts her bridal style. 

"Kava" 

Alec glances over his shoulder at Magnus, whose eyes were boring into the fire, shining with a sheen of some undisclosed emotion. 

"It's a plant" sitting up, Magnus puts on a smile and looks at Alec, "gets you into a state of inebriation, would you like to try it?" 

Alec blinks, unimpressed, then turns around and approaches Catarina's tent.

He sets her on her berth, covers her, then checks up on Cadmar and leaves.

"Alexander" 

Rolling his eyes, Alec turns to look at Magnus. "What?"

Magnus pats the log next to him, "come here, let's talk" 

Alec's legs move on their own accord, and the next moment, he's sitting next to Magnus, shoulders slumped and eyes set intently on the flames.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asks, breaking the silence, "I don't know what I might've done but—"

"Was Adrastus your lover?" Alec cuts in, changing the subject completely. 

Magnus blinks a few times in a row, then smiles. "No" he says, "no, he wasn't" 

Alec nods once, "is he now?" He turns to look at Magnus. 

Magnus' lips part for a few seconds. "Apologies, darling" he finally utters, "but that's none of your concern. You've been with numerous men, as have I, yet I haven't once questioned your dalliances" 

Alec snaps his mouth shut. 

"It's not— I don't… I don't care how many people you've been involved with, romantically" he says, "or sexually" he adds frantically. 

Magnus nods. 

"I just don't like him" Alec mutters, looking down at his hands. 

Magnus chuckles lightly. "I would never kiss another while I'm romantically involved" he murmurs, "I'm a one soul at a time type of man" he looks up at the sky, his smile easy and unworried. "If I were to kiss another, or to think about another during my time with my lover, I announce my relationship a failure" he turns to look at Alec, and Alec smiles.

"When people don't enjoy their relationship with others" he begins, "they resort to cheating. Having sex with others" 

Magnus gapes. "Why?" 

Alec opens his mouth to reply, but closes it once he realises that he has no valid answer, nothing to justify cheating.

"Why would they lay with another it they can leave their mate first?" Magnus queries further, and Alec shrugs. 

"I have no idea" he breathes out. 

Magnus nods. "Well, to answer your question" he says, "Adrastus and I have never been together" 

Alec bites his lip. "And do you want to?" 

"No" Magnus exhales, "I think him a brother" 

Alec nods again. 

"Alexander" Magnus sighs, "are you starting with the silent treatment now?" 

Alec says nothing.

"What did I do? What did I say? Why are you angry at me?" Magnus reaches for Alec's hand, but Alec stands before they could even touch. 

And he walks away.

Magnus shuts his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the well-fed fire for only a second before he stands and follows after Alec. 

"Alexander, I need you to speak to me!" 

Alec keeps walking. He has no idea where he's going until he's surrounded by trees and far away from the tribe gathering.

"Alexander. Stop!" Magnus shouts, making Alec's bones still. 

Magnus' voice was shrilling, commanding, and Alec wasn't supposed to feel a wave of pleasure run through him. 

"Turn around right now" Magnus orders. 

Alec turns around. "What?" He says, jaw setting in tenacity. 

Magnus steps closer. "Tell me what's bothering you" 

Alec looks over Magnus' head, jaw working, teeth gritting as he contemplated his answer. 

"I hate the way you think your people are below mine" he rasps out, "I hate how you keep saying things like _your people_ , and _where I come from_ , I hate how you keep saying you're uncivilised" he sets his eyes back on Magnus, "I hate how you're the one making yourself inferior although you know things I don't, you're intelligent, your perspective is amazing and definitely not ignorant, I just—" Alec cuts himself off, "I don't know" 

Magnus bites back a smile as he takes a step closer. "But we are inferior, you come from a place full of technology and one night stands and advanced drinks, you come from a place where you dress in clothes and cover your feet, you come—"

"Wearing shoes doesn't make me civilised!" Alec shouts, his voice echoing around them, and the next second, Alec kicks his shoes off. "am I uncivilised now? I took my shoes off!" 

"Shut up!" Magnus bellows, and Alec steps closer, his shoulders heaving with seething breaths. "What do you want me to do, Alexander?!"

"I want you to shut me up" Alec whispers, "the same way you did last time you wanted me to stop talking" 

Magnus feels a wave of heat wash over him, and he slowly lifts his gaze to look at the younger man.

"Pardon?" 

Alec takes a deep breath. "Kiss me" 

It felt so good to finally breathe out those words. And regardless the shocked expression on Magnus' face, Alec couldn't help but sigh out in relief. He finally said it. 

"Alexander" Magnus says, voice sympathetically soft, then he steps closer and lifts a hand to cup the side of Alec's face. 

Alec dodges the touch. "You're supposed to be mad at me" he says, "you're supposed to be mad, stop being so gentle with me all the time" he continues in a plea. 

Magnus only looks at him, a small enamoured smile caressing the corner of his lips. 

Alec gives an understanding short-lived hum and turns to leave. 

Forsaking the remnants of his self-control, Magnus grabs at Alec's bicep and turns him over. 

Before Alec can say a thing, or begin a series of his protesting rambles, Magnus presses him against a tree, lips hazarding a guess and blindly searching for Alec's. 

As soon as their lips meet, Alec holds onto Magnus' waist, clawing there in hopes that it would lessen the pain in his scarred back. 

Magnus' mouth moves painfully slow against Alec's, memorising each fold of his chapped lips, cherishing how perfectly in sync their mouths were.

Alec pulls him closer, desperately deepening the kiss, taking Magnus' lower lip between both of his and mouthing loosely. "Magnus" he breathes out, praying that the name alone will tell Magnus how much he wants him, how much he needs him. 

"Shut up" Magnus replies breathlessly, "just shut up, Alexander" and his lips cover Alec's again, hungrier, relishing the wanton moans that left Alec's throat as the younger one began gyrating his hips in slow movements.

"M-Magnus" Alec stops, pulling back to swallow, his lips parted in blithering desire as he stares at Magnus' glistening ones.

Everything Alec had in mind to say turns to thin air as he drew Magnus closer and reconnected their lips. 

Magnus lifts both his hands and tangles his fingers in Alec's hair, pulling him closer to part his mouth over his. 

Exhaling heavily through his nose, Alec manages to take only two steps closer before the two stumble but manage to regain balance.

"I want you" Alec backs away to confess "I don't think you know how much I want you" 

Magnus attempts to lean up and kiss him but Alec stops him by cupping his face. "No" he says, "no, you think yourself subordinate to me" he leans down, ghosting his lips over Magnus' "this is about you" 

Magnus shuts his eyes, throat bobbing as he tries to ground himself.

"I want to love every part of your body" Alec whispers, "you told me to abandon every God I know, to deify the body of my lover, and I want to do just that" he tilts his head and presses a light kiss to Magnus' jaw, "let me." 

The next minutes fly by in a blur of kisses and winded confessions. 

But once they made it to Magnus' berth, Alec lay Magnus down, as gently as Magnus had last time they kissed, moving on top of him to straddle his waist and bring their lips together again.

"Gods.." Magnus holds Alec's nape as he pulls him in closer, "down, Alexander" he murmurs against Alec's lips, fingers interweaving in his hair.

Alec's lips leave Magnus' and move down to his jaw, scattering kisses there as Magnus tilted his head to the side to give him better reach. 

Magnus' blood courses hotly through his veins as Alec's mouth moves down to his neck, and he involuntarily tightens his grip on his hair and brings his mouth to his throat. 

One thing Alec adored about the Magnus was that he got what he wanted, when he wanted it. Always so open about his desires.

Alec begins to bite and mouth at Magnus' throat, his hips moving slowly against his.

Magnus closes his eyes, parting his lips as he lowers his hands from Alec's hair, down his back and to the rim of his shirt. He begins to ruck the maroon t-shirt up, fingers shaking. "Alexander" he moans out. 

Alec pulls back, eyes hooded with stark lust. "Do you want me to stop?" He breathes out, looking down at Magnus with a smile. Magnus shakes his head, and with one swift movement, he flips them over and presses their mouths together in a skirmish of tongue and teeth. 

Once again, he attempts to pull Alec's shirt off, their tongues interlacing as he struggles with the piece of clothing. 

"Just rip it" Alec breathes out, "please" he continues, his hands running up Magnus' stomach, feeling the scars beneath his fingertips. 

The need to map out each cut with his lips was overwhelming.

Magnus hasn't moved since Alec told him to rip the shirt, and once Alec looks up at him, he sees Magnus' smile reach his eyes. 

Alec blushes, hands shaking weakly as they reach Magnus' shoulders. He pulls him down, "if you don't want to touch me, just kiss me" he whispers, lips brushing over Magnus'.

Magnus' lips part, dangerously close to Alec's, the sound of Alec's shirt getting torn apart daggering through the silence around them. 

Alec lets out an embarrassing moan, making Magnus chuckle softly and dip his head to nuzzle Alec's neck. 

"So endearing, Alexander" he whispers, pressing a line of light kisses from his neck, down to his collarbone.

Alec looks down at him, teeth gripping his lower lip as he watches the him mouth and tongue at any part of his body he can reach. 

"So beautiful" Magnus murmurs, lips hovering over one of Alec's nipples.

Alec's toes curl as he watches Magnus lean down to press a kiss to the bud. "So perfect" wrapping his lips around the nub, Magnus closes his eyes and revels in the soft breathless moans escaping Alec's parted lips.

It takes Alec a few moments to regain his composure, and when he does, he slowly lifts Magnus and presses a light kiss to his lips. "Lay back" he whispers against his mouth. 

Magnus looks down at Alec for a handful moments, eyes skimming over his features in sheer affection. 

Alec pulls him down, tilting his head and tugging him closer till there's barely an inch between their lips. "How do you..?" He queries, shifting postures till Magnus is beneath him again all the while.

Magnus lifts his hand and runs a thumb across Alec's cheekbone, "whatever you want, my darling" he replies, eyes searing into those hazels he's grown so attached to. 

Alec tilts his head and presses a kiss to the pad of Magnus' thumb.

"Listen to me" he starts, using his fingers to undo the straps across Magnus' chest. 

He sits up, straddling Magnus' thighs as he starts to take the weapons off his body. "Technology and clothes have nothing to do with civilisation" 

Magnus bites down on the inside on his lip as Alec puts the weaponry away and looks back at Magnus. 

They stay silent for what seems like hours, then Alec leans down and presses the softest of kisses to Magnus' lips. "You're so courageous, Magnus" he breathes out, lowering his mouth to the first scar, which was gashed from Magnus' shoulder, down to his chest. He begins to mouth lightly at it, enjoying Magnus' fingers threading through his hair and tugging. 

He sinks lower, varying between open-mouthed kisses and soft chaste ones, eyes shut and brows furrowed in concentration. 

Magnus has never felt anything so intense in his life.

Once Alec reaches the rim of Magnus' loincloth, he looks up.

Magnus nods, and Alec bows his head, his hands trembling as he starts to undo it. 

"Alexander" Magnus rests his hand on Alec's shaking one, "come here, darling" he pulls him up, and Alec instantly buries his face in Magnus' neck.

Magnus closes his eyes, stroking Alec's hair slowly. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you" Alec whispers.

Magnus laughs softly, the vibrations travelling from his throat and to Alec's lips, that were ghosting over the silken skin at his neck. 

"No worries" Magnus smiles, "you're quite a wild one, Alexander"

Alec scoffs. "And you're quite a softie for a man who puts on a stony façade and hides behind ruthless pretences" he mumbles, pulling back to look down at Magnus' partially affronted expression. 

"Come here you little fiend" Magnus gasps, rolling them over and pressing his mouth to Alec's before the younger can let out a word.

Alec instantly melts against Magnus' mouth, lifting his hand to cup the side of his face.

Magnus pulls back a centimetre to tut his tongue, and he effortlessly pins Alec down. 

Alec moans. It's a soft, barely audible moan, but enough for Magnus to catch up on what's happening.

"Oh, dear" Magnus breathes out, "oh, Alexander, do you enjoy this?" 

Alec looks up, eyes wide with the innocence he truly doesn't possess. 

Magnus' countenance softens, "darling" he exhales, "nothing to be ashamed of" he presses a light kiss to Alec's forehead.

Alec irresolutely wraps his legs around Magnus' waist and presses him closer. "I'm not used to this" he feebly breathes out, voicing how reluctant he was. "But I— I enjoy you.. the way you touch me, it's different, it's real" 

Magnus seems mesmerised, his eyes unable to leave Alec's hesitant expression, and when Alec notices this, he leans up. 

For a moment, Magnus thinks he's going to kiss him, but when Alec settles his head against Magnus' neck and lets out a "touch me", Magnus finds himself more aroused than he's ever been in his life. 

The next moment passes with Magnus' mouth moving down Alec's neck, to his chest, and further down till he's licking down the groove of his abs.

Alec flexes his jaw, eyes unfocused as he moves his hips up in hopes of Magnus hurrying up. 

Magnus tugs at Alec's trunks and slowly slides them down, revealing quite an impressive view.

Alec bites his lip, watching Magnus for his reaction. 

Humming admiringly, Magnus takes ahold of Alec's length, making Alec suck in a sharp breath, clenching his eyes shut as Magnus slowly wraps his hand around him, pressing a light kiss to the tip.

Alec presses his lips together, reaching his hand down and unseeingly cupping Magnus' cheek. "God.. Please"

"Patience, darling, don't you know the saying?" Magnus whispers, pressing another soft kiss to it.

"Yes, patience is a virtue" Alec mutters.

Magnus chuckles. "No, sweetheart… If patience is bitter then its result is sweet" he presses yet another kiss to Alec's tip.

Alec covers his face with both hands, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Salty in this case" he mumbles.

Magnus laughs, shaking his head lightly before finally, finally taking Alec into his mouth.

Alec stills, his lips parted as he slowly slides his eyes shut. 

Magnus was… incredible, and he barely had his mouth on him.

Worshipfully, Magnus lets his lips travel down Alec's length, pressing the lightest kisses until he reaches his base. 

Alec battles the urge to hide his face as he slowly brushes his hands down his features and looks at Magnus, whose eyes were closed, brows drawn together in absolute concentration, and when his tongue slides out and licks a straight strip up Alec's length, Alec whimpers.

Magnus smiles, unheeding of Alec's eyes on him. 

Alec props himself up with one hand flat against the berth, the other moving down and holding Magnus' cheek. "I want to kiss you" he whispers shakily as Magnus tongues loosely at his slit. "For the sake of your Gods, let me kiss you" he lifts Magnus to him and kisses him with everything he has, framing his face with both hands as he falls back, pulling the other man on top of him. 

Magnus smiles against Alec's mouth, mirroring his previous actions by mouthing at his lower lip. 

Alec's lips part, breathless, and Magnus takes that as a motive. He bites down, making Alec pull him closer.

Magnus abruptly pulls back. "Alexander" he breathes out, "are you certain? I don't want to hurt you"

Alec smiles, eyes crinkling at the sides as they gleam with adoration. "You won't hurt me" he assures, "we'll go slow" he runs his thumb over Magnus' lower lip, something he's been wanting to do for quite some time, only to see how Magnus would react. 

Magnus only parts his lips, staring down at Alec like he's everything. Like nothing else matters to him. 

Alec's never been looked at the way Magnus looked at him, the way he glorifies him with his eyes. 

He wishes he can do the same, but the only thing he's capable of doing is leaning up and pressing a light kiss to Magnus' nose. 

A smile tugs at the corner of Magnus' lips. 

"I don't mean hurting you carnally, Alexander" he says, placing a hand over Alec's naked chest, just over his heart. 

He can feel Alec's heartbeat start to quicken, matching his own. 

Alec takes a deep breath, then places his hand over Magnus'. 

"How can you be so.." He looks between both Magnus' eyes, trying to find the right word. 

He can't, because Magnus was just a congregation of everything Alec has ever wanted in his life. 

In spite of his godly looks, his ethereal cheekbones, his perfectly sculpted muscles, Alec finds himself mostly drawn to the way Magnus looks at him. The way he holds him, the way he laughs, the way he rolls his eyes but keeps that small delicate smile on his face. 

He finds himself a slave to every word that left Magnus' lips, how deep he dives into a subject, how he manages to enthral Alec with only a few syllables. It's unearthly. It's unfair. 

Alec realises that he's been staring at Magnus for some time, his hand warm on top of Magnus' cold one. 

And Magnus' eyes haven't left his, that soft, kind simper still lingering on his lips.

Alec feels a tear prickling at the corner of his eye, and before he can stop it, it slips down the side of his face. 

Magnus looks at it, then he leans down and presses a light kiss to Alec's eyelid. "My darling" he whispers, "don't cry" 

Alec lets out a choked call of Magnus' name and wraps his arms around him, holding him as close as he can and bringing their lips together.

Magnus closes his eyes, kissing back slowly as Alec lowers his hand to his loincloth, tugging at it and undoing it so easily. 

The thought of Alec wanting a loincloth lingers at the back of Magnus' mind but he pushes it aside, letting Alec's hand move underneath his only piece of clothing.

Alec moans against Magnus' mouth when he feels his hardened flesh against his fingers. "Fuck, Magnus" he breathes out. 

Magnus nudges Alec's nose with his own, eyes shutting. "Alexander" he whispers, "I cherish you above anything and everything else in my life" 

Alec inhales shakily, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall down his face. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but Magnus hushes him by pressing his finger to his lips. "Don't talk, darling" he says, "just feel for me, yes?" 

Alec nods as Magnus slowly runs a hand up his inner thigh, leaning down to press the gentlest of kisses against his jaw, "so beautiful" 

Alec shuts his eyes, trying to even out his breath. 

Magnus' fingers were coarsened and rough in contrast with Alec's skin, which only added up to the intensity of the situation. 

Parting his legs further, Alec looks away, biting down on his lip. 

Magnus smiles, resting his lips lightly against Alec's jaw as he takes a firm grip of him and… oh god.

Alec arches off the berth as Magnus starts to move his hand slowly, his calloused thumb drawing the gentlest circles against his tip. 

His mouth hangs open, a moan falls out, and Magnus finds himself kissing him. Hungry, wet, absolutely filthy.

Alec tries to kiss back, but he only manages to open his mouth and moan into Magnus', his hips moving slowly and begging for more, much more friction.

Magnus' mouth moves down to Alec's jaw, licking and sucking on the skin there as his hand begins to speed up. 

Alec tilts his head back, reaching his hand up and tangling his fingers in Magnus' hair. "Fuck" he cries out, "fuck, Magnus, f-faster" 

Magnus gladly complies, lifting his head to watch Alec fall apart. Alec's eyes close and his nails dig into Magnus' scalp as he bites down on his lip. "So close" he whispers breathlessly, "so close, so close, so close" 

Magnus only smiles. "Look at me, Alexander" 

Alec slowly, with strenuous effort, slides his eyes open and looks at Magnus dazedly. 

Magnus looks at him the same way he always does, eyes laden with impeccable passion. "Let go, darling" his voice is composed, soft, but the bobbing of his throat, and the drop of sweat that broke on his forehead and slipped down the side of his face told Alec that Magnus was definitely not at ease. "Let go" Magnus ghosts his lips over Alec's, giving one last pump. 

Alec lets out a loud cry of Magnus' name, gripping onto his biceps as he releases his load. 

Magnus strokes him through his high, gently, his lips shrouding Alec's dry ones. 

When Alec recovers from his blissful state, he kisses back with everything he has, then leans into Magnus' ear, his breath hot and humid against the shell. "I want to ride you" he whispers, "god, Magnus, I've been thinking about you for weeks" 

Magnus briefly shuts his eyes.

"When we bathed together" Alec whispers, "when we bathed together I couldn't help but want you in more ways than one"

Alec closes his eyes, cheeks mantled with the memories of everything he wanted to do to Magnus, with him. 

"You were so kind to me" Alec runs his hand over the gashes on Magnus' back, "you were so perfect to me, and I couldn't keep my mind off you, off the pain in your eyes whenever you spoke of your father, of your history, and I…" Alec stops, taking a deep breath, "when you were about to get scourged, I couldn't bear it, I couldn't bear seeing you hurting more than you are, so I did what I did, and still, you tried to push me off, you told me it was your punishment for something you didn't and would never do, oh god, Magnus, how can you be so perfect?" 

Magnus only listens to Alec's soft, breathless praises, enjoying how weighed with emotion they were.

Then he's laying back, with Alec hovering over him, coaxing him into a kiss as he readies himself for him, then he's pressing down against him. 

Magnus welcomes the warmth enveloping him as Alec sinks down, groaning against his mouth before pulling back and sitting up. 

It burns to say the least, Alec feels overwhelmed by the sharp pain. 

Magnus holds Alec's waist, running his thumbs lightly over his hipbone. "Slowly, darling, slowly" he coos, "calm down" 

He watches, mesmerised by Alec's slow undulations, how pleasured he looks as he begins to move back and forth, tugging at his hair with his head thrown back. 

It was an image Magnus will never be able to erase. 

"M-Magnus.. Magnus.." Alec cries out, disentangling his fingers from his hair and resting his hands flat against Magnus' chest, eyes searing into Magnus' fiery ones, and for a moment, he thinks about what Magnus will be like when he becomes a leader, how much his people will love him, how he won't be there to witness Magnus' leadership. 

Magnus' soft moans begin getting louder with every wave of Alec's hips, and Alec can't recall any sound that's more satisfying to his ears. 

The fiercer side of Magnus takes over, and his nails dig into Alec's hips, moving him faster, eyes shut as he bites down on his lip. 

A choked moan scrapes past Alec's throat, filling Magnus with fervent need to get that sound out of the younger man again. 

He thrusts his hips up, and Alec brings his hand to his mouth, clamping it over the whimper that escapes his lips. 

Magnus lifts his hand and grasps Alec's wrist, pulling it away before grabbing at his hips again. "I want to hear you, Alexander" he breathes out, pressing against the spot again.

Alec shakily rests his hands back of Magnus' chest, fingers trembling as his fingertips dig into Magnus' skin. 

"Are you close?" He exhales, and Magnus nods, beckoning him down with a fleeting squeeze of his eyes.

Alec leans down, and just rests his forehead against Magnus'. 

Magnus hums before sitting up to get a better angle. 

Expecting to get kissed, Alec closes his eyes, lips parted. But once Magnus wraps his arms around him, pulling to closer to himself, Alec lets himself go. 

He burrows his face in Magnus' neck, and with much shame, he lets a few tears break free. 

Magnus feels it, he feels the shaking of Alec's body, and he feels the tears against his neck, but he goes on, harder and faster till he releases deep inside Alec with a hoarse moan.

They still. Magnus buried inside him, and Alec's forehead rested on Magnus' shoulder.

"Alexander" Magnus breaks the silence, "Alexander, my dear, why're you crying?" 

Alec laughs, sniffling as he holds onto Magnus. "I'm just happy" he says.

Magnus smiles. "And sad. Why are you sad?" He questions, resting a kiss on Alec's head.

"You know why" Alec mumbles.

Magnus begins to pull Alec off, but Alec shakes his head, settling himself back down on him. "I want to stay like this for a little" 

"You want me to stay inside you?" Magnus huffs a chuckle out, "how very romantic, Alexander" 

Alec smiles, pressing a kiss to Magnus' shoulder. "I'm leaving soon" he says.

Magnus overlooks the pain forking in his chest and nods, "how soon?" 

Alec lifts his head and plants a kiss on Magnus' cheek. "Very very soon" 

Magnus smiles, feeble and cryptical. "I do hope you found what you came for" 

Alec frames Magnus' jaw with his hand, "I found much more" he replies, closing his eyes for a few moments.

He finally pulls off, then expertly places Magnus' loincloth back on.

Magnus smiles. "After fornicating, we usually—"

"Don't say that word" Alec mutters, "say something more romantic like… making love" 

Magnus' brows rise amusedly.

"Ok, my darling Alexander, after _making love_ , we usually bathe" he amends cheekily, pulling Alec down to cuddle him.

Alec rolls his eyes. "First of all, _my darling Magnus,_ we can bathe tomorrow, first thing in the morning" he says, "second of all, you're going to be the little spoon" 

Magnus' brows furrow.

"Little spoon means the one to be cuddled" Alec clarifies with a smile. 

Magnus rolls his eyes fondly. "And third of all?" 

"Third of all, goodnight" Alec pulls Magnus to his chest.

"And forth of all?" 

"You're not funny" 

"And fifth of all?" 

"Go to sleep"

"And sixth of all?"

"I think we woke Cadmar up"


	14. XIV

Alec feels complete and utter contentment when he opens his eyes, welcoming the sunlight with a small smile. 

For a moment, he has no idea why he feels so happy, then the memories of the night before flood his mind and wash through him. 

His breath hitches for a moment, his cheeks red.

It takes him a few seconds to realise that their cuddling position has changed since last night. 

Enjoying the rise and fall of Magnus' chest beneath his head, Alec runs his hand up Magnus' stomach and rests it just above his heart before drawing small patterns on one of his favourite scars. 

Little does he know that Magnus was fully awake, has been for an hour. 

Magnus presses his lips together as he watches Alec smile to himself ridiculously.

"God" Alec mutters, resting his hand on Magnus' forearm, that's secured around his shoulders.

Magnus embraces how beautiful Alec looks while he's recalling the night before. 

"Are you ok there, Alexander?"

Alec stills for a handful of moments before lifting his head, eyes wide and lips agape. "You're awake!" 

Magnus chuckles. "Hard to stay asleep with you fidgeting like a child" 

Alec chuckles when Magnus cups his cheek, leaning into his touch before tilting his head and pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand. "Good morning"

"Very good morning indeed" Magnus murmurs, lowering his head to press a kiss to Alec's forehead. 

Alec's eyes shut when he feels Magnus' lips against his skin, then he sits up. "Wanna bathe?" 

"Eager?" Magnus smirks.

"You've really broken the ice, haven't you?" Alec muses, "flirting and being all domestic" he hovers over Magnus with a grin and leans down, pressing the lightest of kisses to his lips. "I'll repeat my proposal" he says, "wanna clean yourself from last night's mess?" 

Magnus hums, nodding. "Of course. Come on."

Outside, Catarina is sitting down, listening to Alec's walkman with Cadmar placed on her lap, her legs moving from side to side and rocking him to sleep.

"It's too early for the child to be sleeping" Magnus states.

Catarina looks up after tugging an earphone out.

"He couldn't sleep" she says, "since Ragnor and Myrina weren't the only ones to consummate their marriage last night" 

Alec looks down, embarrassed. 

Magnus chuckles. "I told you that staying away from my shelter wouldn't keep the sounds out" he says, making his way towards her and kneeling down to press a kiss to her head.

She giggles. "Remind me why I love you" she looks up.

Magnus hums. "Besides my godly looks as Alexander loves to put it, and my perfectly sculpted body, maybe it's because I love you right back" he ruffles her hair, then bends to kiss Cadmar on the cheek. "Hello, little warrior"

Alec walks towards the two and presses a quick peck to Cat's cheek before lifting Cadmar up. "Shall we take him with us?" He looks at Magnus.

"Where?" Catarina cocks a brow, blinking up at the two.

"To bathe" Alec grins.

"No" she makes grabby hands at her baby, "you two need some alone time, let me care for him" 

Magnus revels in the blush that covers Alec's cheeks as he hands the kid back to his mother. 

.

Magnus places his hands over Alec's, tilting his head to the side as Alec presses a light kiss to his shoulder. "Thank you for last night" he whispers, prompting Magnus to close his eyes with an easy smile.

"You don't thank someone for pleasuring them, my dear" he murmurs, turning his head and planting a kiss on Alec's cheek. 

Alec chuckles, letting the water wash away all the tension in his shoulders. "I cried like a baby" he mumbles.

"No, no, Alexander" Magnus breathes out, "even babies don't cry over such—"

"Shut up!" Alec laughs, splashing Magnus' face with the water from the fall, and Magnus gasps.

"Do you really want to start this battle?!" 

Alec snorts. "You make it sound so _violent_ " he smirks, then splashes him again, and again, and again. 

Magnus rolls his eyes. "That's extremely childish of you, Alec" he says, treading his way far from the younger man.

Alec grunts. "You're no fun" 

It's only a matter of seconds before Magnus turns around and starts splashing right back before tackling Alec into the water. 

Alec laughs loudly, eyes shut and face scrunched up. "Hey, hey, stop it" he says, spitting out all the water he got into his mouth.

Magnus places his lips over Alec's heatedly, and Alec's hands instantly fly to his hips and grip them tight, kissing back fervently. 

The kiss turns slow, gentle, and soon enough, they're only mouthing at each other's lips with small smiles.

"You know" Alec whispers, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist, "I rather enjoy this side of you"

Magnus holds Alec's face with both hands. "I don't" he says, "you're making me very mawkishly sentimental"

Alec gasps. "I beg to differ!" He exaggeratedly exclaims, "I like to view it as… ridding you of your rock hardness" 

Magnus hums, "rock hardness?" 

Alec nods, leaning down to kiss Magnus again. "You love how mawkishly sentimental you are" he coos after pulling back. 

Magnus only responds with a smile.

"Magnus" Alec says, biting into his lower lip as he looks Magnus in the eye. 

Magnus' brows furrow, perceiving the sudden seriousness. "Yes?" 

Alec parts his lips for a few seconds, then presses them together. "Uh.." He trails off, "I've been wanting to braid your hair for a full month"

A laugh bubbles up in Magnus' throat and he abruptly draws Alec down into a gentle hug. "You're ridiculous" 

Alec chuckles.

** … **

"I love the red" Alec comments, taking a strand of red hair and joining it to the plait.

"You've been saying that for the past ten minutes, dear" Magnus replies, bicep flexing as he sharpens his spear.

Alec bites his lip, reaching the end of the plait, then, with his legs still spread at either side of Magnus' body, he pulls him closer and places a kiss on his shoulder.

Magnus smiles.

"Magnus" Alec whispers, "Magnus you're hurting yourself" he places his hands over Magnus', turning them over to look at the splinters in Magnus' palm. 

"You idiot" Alec mumbles, using his legs to pull Magnus further against him till his naked back is flush against Alec's clothed chest. 

"This'll hurt a little" Alec starts to pull the small pieces of wood out, the whole time with Magnus' eyes on him, admiring.

Alec laughs to himself. "Stop looking at me like that" he says lightheartedly, bringing Magnus' palm to his lips and pressing light kisses there.

"A hopeless romantic" Magnus says, "that's what you are" he finishes in declaration. 

Alec nuzzles Magnus' neck from behind. "I have you now" he mumbles, "can't help but want to spend every second with you" 

Magnus lifts his hand and reaches behind him, tangling his fingers in Alec's hair before bringing their mouths together.

Alec instantly cups Magnus' jaw, his touch featherlike and gentle as he kisses back, and soon enough, Magnus' back is pressed to the ground, Alec's body between his legs as their kiss catches fire. 

Magnus moans softly, lifting his hips to press them to Alec's and making the younger chuckle breathlessly against his mouth.

Just as Alec begins to move his lips down to Magnus' neck, a loud scream daggers its way into their daze, and Alec immediately jumps off Magnus, eyes wide. 

Magnus sits up, and they stare at each other for a good ten seconds before they both yell out a "Catarina!" and make a run for it. 

 

Alec knew his tremendously long legs would be of use someday. He managed to get to the wigwams before Magnus, but wished he didn't. 

No one was there. It was suspiciously quiet, and Alec felt a light pull at his heartstrings. 

Something was definitely wrong.

The next scream was louder, shrilling, and it sent fearful waves through Alec's body, making the man's legs work on their own accord and follow the sound.

Deep enough into the forest, Alec catches sight of a tussle of white hair, relief washing over him as he made his way towards Cat. 

Cat's eyes catch his, and she mouths a "Cadmar" at him before nodding her chin ahead, at the bundle of blankets, and as Alec could guess, Cadmar entangled in them.

Alec doesn't waste a second to rush to the child with long, haste strides and hover over him protectively. 

He leans down and cradles the baby in his arms, hazarding a glance over his shoulder to see a foreign-looking man, dressed in a military outfit, the point of his rifle pointed at Catarina. 

She sends a desperate look in Alec's direction, and that seems to earn the hunter's suspicion. He swiftly turns to aim his weapon at Alec and the bundle asleep in his arms. 

Alec stumbles back in alarm, holding Cadmar closer to his chest. 

"Put your hands up where I can see them" it's then that the hunter takes notice of Cadmar, and he waves the rifle between Alec and the child. "What's that?" 

Alec exhales shakily. "I-It's a baby" 

The hunter has his finger on the trigger, ready to fire any second. 

"Put it down" he orders sternly, voice apathetic and remorseless. "Now" he adds, stepping closer and narrowing his eyes at Alec to sound more menacing.

Alec widens his eyes in panic, glancing over at Catarina. 

However, when he sees her eyes silently pleading with him to not let go, he pulls Cadmar even closer to himself, shaking his head slightly with a flexed jaw and a terrified gulp. "No"

The hunter's brows rise in mild surprise, eyes flashing with anger. "I said.." He takes yet another step closer, "put" another step "him" step " _down_ " he's only a few metres away from Alec now, voice dangerously venomous. 

It's now Alec's turn to narrow his eyes, sounding more confident as he speaks the next words. "And I said no" the assertiveness of his voice concealed all traces of terror gnawing at his insides. 

He hopes beyond hope that Magnus will show up any second, but judging by the lack of Catarina's screams, Alec knew that Magnus had lost them. 

The hunter had enough of Alec's heroic pretence, his teeth gritting angrily. And Alec knew what the English blond was about to do. 

He instantly turns around, squeezing his eyes shut as he awaits the scorching pain shooting through his back, but he doesn't let go of Cadmar, only holds him closer with a hand covering his ear. "Shh" he whispers, "it'll be alright" 

He can't deny that he never thought death would take him at such a young age, in such a courageous stance, and through all the fear, he can feel some pride seeping through, making him feel only a little bit better about what's about to come.

A gunshot sounds through the air, the birds watching from the treetops spreading their wings in escape from the harrowing noise.

Alec's eyes snap open in perplexity when he feels no pain, only hears the cry coming from the woman he knows so well. 

When he turns around, time seems to stand still as he takes in the scene before him. 

His breath hitches, his heart racing so fast that he can hear the blood pumping in his ears. 

Cadmar begins to cry instantly, as if he knew exactly what was happening. As if he knew that his mother had stood and took the shot, protecting him.

Alec's legs move imprudently, and the next moment, he's kneeling down in front of Catarina's limp body, setting Cadmar down and taking her into his arms. 

Her bloody fingers move to her son's face, and a small smile tugs at her lips as she lets her fingertips run over his features. 

Then she looks at Alec, who's desperately pressing on her wound with shaky hands, his tears flowing freely down his face. 

"The bleeding isn't stopping" he whispers rapidly "we need— we need yarrow, or Aloe Vera, m-maybe even, maybe even houseleek, tell—" he swallows the lump in his throat, "we need to be quick before she loses too much blood, we need t—"

"Alec" Catarina cuts in, voice hoarse with exhaustion and wheezing, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, "Alec, it's okay" 

 

Muffled footsteps echo in Alec's ears, but he refuses to look up at Magnus, who had just found his way to his friend. 

The older man stares, his eyes blank and empty. Then his lip trembles, but he presses his mouth shut to hold the tears back. 

He was a leader. Leaders don't cry.

Alec's still pressing on the wound, sobs ripping their way through his throat as he rocks back and forth. 

Kneeling down, Magnus takes Catarina's much smaller hand into his own. "Catarina" is all he manages to let out before he pulls her into a hug. 

She's too tired to hug back, but she manages to whisper something against his chest, something he managed to understand. 

When she pulls back, she turns to Alec, closing her eyes for a few moments to compose herself, to try to keep up her warrior facade. "w-where's my place?" She softly whispers.

Alec cradles the side of her face, using his thumb to wipe the tears from underneath her eyes.

"Is my place.." Catarina swallows the blood managing to choke up her words, "is my place in heaven?" 

Alec nods, his tears mixing with hers as he holds her closer and to his chest. "Yes, yes, Catarina. You belong in paradise" he whispers, mostly to himself, "with Dargan, yeah?" 

Catarina smiles, and Alec can feel it against his chest as her grip on his shirt loosens. 

Then, everything goes silent, and Alec can hear her breathing hitch and come to an abrupt stop. 

He holds her tighter, hoping that he can somehow bring her back. That if he holds her tight enough, he'd transfer air to her lungs.

Magnus takes Cadmar into his arms, attempting to silence the child with hushed whispers only to get louder cries in return, separated by sniffles. 

Loud rustling noises comes from behind them, followed by a loud "take that, fucker!" 

But once Ragnor's eyes fall on Catarina's lifeless form, his words die on his lips. "Cat?" He murmurs, letting go of his oak spear before stumbling his way to his dearest friend.

He pulls her away from both Alec and Magnus and uses his trembling fingertips to brush the stray dirty white strands from her face "no, no, no, no" He rambles in denial, "no, Catarina, stay with me, stay with me, we'll get you— you're safe, we'll—"

Magnus clenches his jaw and purses his lips, eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't see this. He puts Cadmar in Alec's arms absentmindedly.

Building up the last of his strength, he stands up and reluctantly treads over to Ragnor, whose rambles still haven't died out.

"Ragnor" he places his hand on Ragnor's shoulder, only to have the said man roughly shrug him off.

Alec stands, holding Cadmar as he watches Ragnor and Catarina. 

But once Ragnor's eyes snap up to glare at Alec, Alec finds himself taking a step back. 

"It's all your fault!" 

Alec swallows, shaking his head rapidly but at loss for words. 

"If you hadn't butted yourself into our life none of this would've happened!" Ragnor stands up this time, hand moving to one of his weapons. "You murdered her!" 

Alec opens his mouth, wanting to say something. Anything. To apologise, to scold himself, to do anything.

"Ragnor!" Magnus shouts, "para ai! It's not the boy's fault!" 

Ragnor turns around, sneering at Magnus as he steps closer to him. "He's the one who lead them to us, can't you see? Or have you forgotten where you stand?" He shouts.

Magnus takes a step as well, narrowing his eyes acidly. "The English have been after us for decades, don't throw the blame on—"

Ragnor jumps Magnus, both of them landing on the ground and throwing bone-crushing punches at each other. 

Alec swallows, drinking in the scene. 

His wet eyes trail to Catarina's dead body, and he bends down to place Cadmar on the ground beside her, then uses his hand to close her eyes before he stands and walks away. 

Away from everything he's caused.


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking goodness. I finally came through. I hate myself. It's been centuries and I'm so sorry. So so sorry ifhfjdnakndjfkf
> 
> BUT, it would really mean a lot to me if you guys read chapter 14 before this, to refresh your memory bc I'm a lazy sod and you probably forgot this fic even exists.
> 
> End note is kinda important bc unsatisfying ending (do I _ever_ write a satisfying ending? The answer is no.)
> 
> ** ______ **

Alec manages, through blurry eyes, to find his way to the lake. 

As much as he knew that Magnus and Ragnor needed as much comfort as offered, although they never showed it due to the way they were raised, Alec also needed to be alone, and needed to get the blood off his hands. Literally.

However, once he makes it to the lake and sits down at the edge of it, he stills.

He just sits there, letting everything sink in, letting his tears freely pour down his face as he moved his trembling fingers to the rim of his shirt and tugged lightly at it. 

He can't. He can't even find enough strength in him to get his clothes off, to clean himself. He needed to close his eyes, to clear his mind, to just _go back in time._

Clenching his eyes shut to compose himself, he inhales shakily and sets his hands on his lap, rubbing at the blood staining his fingertips, blemishing beneath his nails, seeping into his pores. 

It was revolting. It made him want to hunch up and drown himself in a puddle of self-loathing and guilt.

Of course he blames himself. Everything was him. Everything lead to him. If he hadn't been the inquisitive man he was, Magnus would've never known him, wouldn't have slept with him, would've been there when Catarina was attacked, would've _saved_ her.

Alec stares into the water, eyes empty and tired, and so _sore._ And he lets himself mourn.

** … **

"Catarina's usually here to stop us from killing each other" Magnus breathes out, staring up at the sky. 

His bones ached. He and Ragnor have been fighting for what seemed like hours, the twain of them ending up breathless, teary, and fairly damaged.

"We'll make sure Cadmar carries on her legacy and stops us before we tear each other's throats out" Ragnor answers, just as breathless, his jaw contracted, his voice croaking amidst his light-hearted statement.

Magnus pauses, shuts his eyes fleetingly, then he sits up, eyes casting to Cadmar, asleep next to his mother, then to the empty spot where Alec stood a while ago. "Ragnor" he says.

"He'll be ok" Ragnor bolsters, resting his hand on Magnus' shoulder and giving a light encouraging squeeze. "And when he's back, I'll apologise. I was out of bounds."

Magnus opens his mouth to speak, then closes his eyes and looks over his shoulder at his closest friend. 

"Catarina.." He trails off, "she told me to.." 

Ragnor furrows his brows, scooting closer to Magnus and settling himself in front of him. "What did she tell you?"

Magnus gulps, holding back his tears.

He won't cry. He's a leader. He's strong.

"She told me to.. She wants Cadmar to depart with Alexander" Magnus whispers, voice barely audible, regardless the deafening silence flooding their surroundings.

Ragnor, surprisingly, doesn’t even argue. He only nods, giving his consent with a shut of his eyes. "It's safer" he says. "Much safer"

** … **

"Alexander"

Alec's been sitting by the lake for what gave the impression of hours, what _was_ hours. 

The skies above them were now darkened by the grey clouds, and the first droplets of rain have already fallen, making the water undulate in circles, giving Alec a dull distraction from all the chaos he's caused. 

It was freezing, Alec was freezing, his shaky hands still covered in blood, eyes still emitting streams of salty tears. 

His neck hurt, ached, from the extent of time he's spent with his head bowed and his eyes on his blood-marked fingers. 

Usually, Magnus' voice alone is capable of making him feel at ease, to forget all the worries in the world, but this time. This time it eased the remorse weighing his heart down, but not enough. Not enough at all.

"Alexander" Magnus repeats, softly this time as he kneels behind Alec and places a hand on his shoulder. 

Alec flinches, and Magnus immediately pulls his hand away, too haste for his usual smooth and elegant movements. "Apologies"

"I'm dirty" Alec replies, shaking his head lightly to tell Magnus it honestly wasn't his fault, "let me get cleaned up first."

Magnus' expression softens, and just as he parts his lips to speak, to tell Alec that it's ok, because he knew that Alec didn't mean he's unclean physically, Alec slips off the side of the lake and gets into the water, sinking down till he's shoulders deep. His legs giving out beneath him almost instantly.

 

Straightaway, Magnus strides the leftover of the distance between him and Alec, and he holds him with both arms, balancing him. And that's all it takes for Alec to break down.

With a choked cry, he holds Magnus' neck using tremulous fingers. "Stop" he breathes out shakily, his lower lip quivering from both; the pain, and the biting temperature. "Stop acting so fucking careless"

Magnus places his hands over Alec's cold ones, "Alexander, I think you need some rest" he says sternly, "come on"

"No!" Alec barks, "stop it!" he pushes back harshly, making Magnus' eyes widen slightly, taking a step back.

"Stop what, Alexander?" he enquires, voice plaited with bafflement, "you're worrying me, darling, come–"

 

"No!" Alec's voice is much louder now, much more forceful, "all of this! All of it, you want me to believe none of it affected you?" he waves around them, his jaw clenched in anger and frustration, but his eyes not leaving Magnus', which remain lustrous with unshed tears. 

Alec manoeuvres closer, and he grabs Magnus by his bare biceps, eyes scorching into his. "You're not okay. This, it's nothing more than a charade" he seethes, "feel something" his chest is heaving with unreleased rage, but his hands contradict his resonance as he lifts them so gently up Magnus' arms, and up his neck till he's framing his face. 

"You're always the one to comfort me, Magnus" he whispers, timbre still potent but low, "please let me take care of you just this once" with those last quivering words, Alec leans down, and he kisses Magnus' cheek with as much gentleness as possible, "please. You lost your friend today, please stop holding it all in, please, please–"

Magnus' fingers curl in Alec's wet shirt as he steps closer and rests his forehead on his chest. "I'm a leader."

 

And just like that, he leaves.

** … **

"Hey Adrastus"

Adrastus looks up from the leaf he had in hand, then gives a small smile through the flames. "Hello, Alec" 

Alec gulps and glances around him. "Do you know where I can find Magnus?" He asks, settling his eyes back on the older man.

Adrastus gives a nod in the direction of Magnus' tent. "He's over there" 

"Thank you" Alec replies quietly, then makes his way towards Magnus' wigwam.

Magnus is sat on a log, aggressively sharpening his spear with his teeth gritted and every vein on his forearms bulging.

"Magnus" Alec says quietly, then sits down next to the heir, "Magnus, you're hurting yourself" he reaches for Magnus' hand, and it seems like Magnus' bones fell pliant beneath Alec's words.

He lets go of the spear as Alec rests his palm over his knuckles. "You're hurting" Alec breathes out, "don't let it out on your—"

"On myself?" Magnus asks simply, then swallows, "it's all my fault, Alexander. I was supposed to be faster, I wasn't supposed to leave her, I—" Magnus stops and stands, turning his back to Alec and bowing his head, hating himself for being on the very verge of crying.

Alec stands. "Magnus" he tries, but Magnus ignores him, eyes clenched shut. "Magnus, let it out, but don't blame yourself. None of it was your fault. None of it. Murder can't be blamed on anyone but the murderer, please don't do this to yourself" Alec steps closer. 

Magnus flexes his jaw, "when do you take leave?" He rasps out hoarsely, eyes still squeezed shut to fight back unwelcome tears.

"Tomorrow" Alec answers, "tomorrow morning" 

Magnus nods, trying to cover up the pain and complete loneliness flooding his insides. 

"Magnus" Alec whispers, "Magnus, sweetheart" as soon as his fingertips touch Magnus' shoulder, the older man turns around and throws himself in Alec's arms.

At first, Alec smiles feebly, girthing Magnus' waist with his arms, but once he feels Magnus' tears soaking his shirt, he knows that Magnus will later on hate himself, think himself puny and pathetic.

Magnus buries his face in Alec's neck, gripping onto him tighter as tears continued to fall down his face.

And Alec holds him, tightly, warming his freezing body.

"I've got you" he whispers, tilting his head to kiss Magnus' hair, "I've got you, Magnus. It's okay to cry, I swear it's okay" 

Magnus shakes with another soundless cry, "she's gone"

Alec nods, shutting his eyes. "I know."

** … **

"She asked you… before she.. She asked you if her place was in…" Magnus trails off as he plays with Alec's fingers, head on his chest. 

Alec smiles. "Heaven" he says, "in most beliefs, heaven is a place good people go to after death, hell is the place you go to if you're a bad person."

Magnus nods. "And me?" 

"You'll be by my side" Alec pulls Magnus closer to his chest, hating how empty he felt knowing that this is the last time he can hold him so dearly. 

"In heaven?" Magnus questions.

"I was thinking we can own the thrones in hell but…" Alec trails off with a small smirk, making Magnus croak out a laugh and tilt his head to bury his face in Alec's chest. 

Alec holds him closer. "Magnus" he says quietly.

"Hm?" 

"It's not your fault" Alec swallows, "look at me, beautiful" 

Magnus shuts his eyes at the endearment, then slowly looks up. 

"It's not your fault" Alec repeats, "none of it's your fault, do you understand?"

Magnus grimaces, giving the tiniest of nods. 

"Say it" Alec pleads.

"I understand" Magnus instantly answers, evading talking about the entire situation.

"No, say it's not your fault" Alec presses a kiss to Magnus' forehead.

Magnus says nothing, placing his head back on Alec's chest. "You're a good man, Alexander"

Alec closes his eyes. "Says one to another" 

Magnus chuckles, then slowly and tentatively, he wraps a leg around both of Alec's, breaking Alec's heart just a little bit more. 

"Alec I—"

"Don't say it" Alec interjects, "please don't say it" he buries his face in Magnus' hair, eyes shutting. 

Magnus lets out an "I stink" when Alec inhales, making him shake his head. 

"You don't" 

"Yeah?" Magnus looks back up, chin rested on Alec's chest, "what do I smell of?" 

Alec lifts a hand, and slowly runs the back of his fingers down Magnus' cheek, a sad smile on his lips. 

"Magnus" he breathes out, "you smell like home" 

Magnus closes his eyes, leaning into Alec's touch. 

Alec leans down, and he presses the softest of kisses to Magnus' lips. "You're my home"

Magnus slowly lifts himself to nestle his face against Alec's neck. "Alexander" he whispers, "I never blamed you. I remain yours, I hope you know that."

Alec nods, "and I yours" 

Magnus presses a light kiss to Alec's neck, then he stays silent for a few minutes before Alec hears light snores. 

And he hates it.  
Because that… that was the last conversation they'll have.

** … **

"So, this is it" Alec says, slinging his backpack on one shoulder as he looks down at Magnus. 

Magnus nods sternly. "This is it" he answers, "I hope you've gotten the information you needed" he continues firmly.

Alec blinks, teeth gritted to hold back from crying his heart out right then and there. "I did" he answers, voice betraying him with a waver.

"Here you go" Magnus holds a piece of clothing up, making Alec's brows rise, eyes widening. 

"Is that—" he cuts himself off as he looks at the loincloth in Magnus' hands.

Magnus smiles. "Yes" he nods, "Catarina wanted to give it to you as a gift before you took leave" 

Alec's lips part, and he lets his fingers run over it, tears pooling in his eyes. "Oh" 

Magnus nudges it into Alec's hand. "Take it" 

Alec's fingers curl into it and he nods, smiling. 

Magnus swallows, "Alexander, I need to ask you for a favour"

Alec gives one stern nod. "Anything" 

"Cadmar" Magnus states, "take him" 

Stumbling back from the impact of the sudden order, Alec shakes his head, "oh, no, no, no, I don't— I don't think that's fair. He's— He's yours!" 

Magnus arches a brow. "Catarina and I were only friends, Alexander. I thought I made that clear" 

"I know. But he's yours. He belongs in your tribe. With you, and, and with Ragnor and Adrastus and Myrina! Not with me” 

Magnus nods slowly. "Catarina wanted you to have him. It's safer"

Alec starts to protest, explaining that he can't take a child with him on a plane without official documents that he's his.

"You told me your brother is a… lawyer? Can't he assist you?" Magnus queries. Alec falls silent.

Damn Magnus and his brilliant mind.

"Magnus— Magnus, I can't, it's unfair, it's not right, I can't take care of a baby!" Alec pleads, and Magnus finds an unconscious smile playing across his lips. 

"You can, Alexander. You were the one taking care of him all these weeks" 

Alec feels a blush blossom across his cheeks and ducks his head. 

Magnus steps closer. "Please take him, Alexander. Give him the future he deserves." 

Alec opens his mouth, then closes it and looks around. "I—" he tries to talk, but gives up with a sigh. "Ok" he says, "ok, fine, yeah" he looks back at Magnus and smiles. 

Magnus replies in kind. 

Cadmar makes soft gurgling sounds from the ground, and both men look down at him with a fond smile. "Hush, little warrior" Magnus says, voice stern but with a heartwarming edge to it, "Alexander will take very good care of you." 

Alec watches Magnus as he speaks, swallowing at how beautiful the older man looks. 

Magnus turns back to Alec, and Alec steps closer. "Um" he starts, "I can come back, can't I?" 

Magnus' definitely taken aback by the question. "Why would you want to, my dear?" He asks, concern written all over his face. 

Alec blinks. "Why wouldn't i?" He retorts, "sometimes I feel like I belong here. Most of the time, really." 

Magnus smiles. "You're always welcome here, Alexander." 

Alec parts his lips, then licks at them. "And uh… and I'd like to see you again." 

Magnus' brows rise, but his smile reflects the happiness that rose in him at the thought of Alec outwardly being so… open. 

"Because…" Alec stops, shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply, "because I love you."

He hears Magnus' sharp intake of breath, and sees the tears gathering in his eyes but refusing to fall down his face. 

"What was that?" 

"I said I love you" Alec repeats in a heartbeat, "so so much, and– and I _will_ come back. You don't have to wait for me, I just— love you and want you to be happy" he hesitantly lifts his hand and places it on Magnus' cheek. 

Magnus smiles up at him, tight-lipped and laden with just as much love. Alec doesn't wait for a reply, he only shuts his eyes, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Magnus'. "Good" he whispers, "I'll come back, and next time, I'm not going anywhere."

Magnus lifts a hand to cradle Alec's cheek. "I love you too" he states, "despite how rash and silly you can be."

Alec laughs, feeling Magnus' thumb brush away the tear he didn't know fell. "Goodbye, Magnus."

Magnus tilts his head and presses a fleet kiss to Alec's lips. "Don't look back" he exhales, "I'm told I look tempting from afar."

Alec's laugh warms Magnus to the core, and he shakes his head fondly as he pulls back. "At least you gained a sense of humour in my company."

"I gained many things from the amity between us" Magnus straights his back, setting his jaw as he looks up at Alec. 

"Amity?" Alec cocks a brow, then bends down and lifts Cadmar into his arms. "So I'm your friend now?" He takes a step back, eyes on Magnus and a smile evident on his features. 

Magnus hums. "A very very beautiful one, yes" he counters, then shoos Alec off with the back of his hand.

"I'll find you. I promise!" Alec calls out, and Magnus nods. 

"I don't doubt that, my darling."

He watches Alec disappear between the trees and finally allows himself to exhale, smile widening across his face.

"You think he'll come back?" Ragnor's voice comes from behind him. Magnus stares at the spot where Alec once stood.

"He's a tenacious brat. I pray to the gods he does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue will be up in some time. ;)


End file.
